Like a Boss
by Felicity Dream
Summary: Giovanni gets de-aged and more doors are opened for him. And yet the first thing he chooses to do is harass Ash Ketchum. Ash is just WTF? Ah well, he'll coerce her to help take over the world with him somehow. Team Flare's a start and then the rest of the world. Fem!Ash/Giovanni, harassment of Team Flare and future Teams and others, and makeovers abound.
1. Bonnie and Clyde Reimagined

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Pokémon –not unless I want to be sued .  
Story: Giovanni gets de-aged and more doors are opened for him. And yet the first thing he chooses to do is harass Ash Ketchum. Ash is just WTF?  
Set after Unova, in the first episode of X and Y, a little around the time Ash first steps foot in Kalos.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
Warnings: Genderbending, perverts, raunchy humor, weird humor, craziness, etc…  
Pairings: Giovanni/Ash: ShatterShipping.

_**For arashi wolf princess! Happy Birthday! Requested by vampygurl402.**_

**Like a**** Boss**  
_Chapter One: Bonnie and Clyde Reimagined_

Giovanni wasn't quite sure what to make of his new situation. Granted, it seemed more of a boon to him than anything…

But being younger might have some disadvantages.

Ah, to hell with it! He was _younger_. How the hell could he have any problems with that? Especially since he was still old enough in terms to be drinking, holding a job, to smoke, and whatnot. He was going to take every opportunity that was going to be handed to him. And he was plenty sure that he was going to be handed some very useful opportunities.

Even if it was a mistake, he'll reward the R&amp;D department handsomely for this.

Flipping through the files on his desk, he came upon a certain file from the JJM unit that he'd come to expect weekly, if not daily. He grinned as he flipped through it, ignoring that it was yet another failure from that trio.

He knew exactly what he'd wanted to do now.

Giovanni made some calls, and then he was off to get a car. A nice, sleek red car –fast and luxurious. Yes, he'll drive something like that, and he'll be driving himself.

Without further to do, he set off to find his car and then go to find a certain Ash Ketchum in Kalos.

* * *

Ash Ketchum was a sixteen year old trainer, and ready to kick some ass in Kalos. Of course, she'd just arrived, but that wasn't going to stop her from taking over and battling her way through this new region.

"Right, Pikachu?!" she was so pumped up.

"…Pika?" Pikachu questioned hesitantly, and Ash forgot that she'd been ranting in her head and not aloud.

She sweatdropped. "Er, sorry, Pikachu. I was thinking in my head again."

Pikachu let out a big sigh.

A loud vroom! sounded through the area, and Ash and Pikachu looked over to see an expensive-looking car drive by, stopping and parking near to them. And then a slightly familiar man stepped from out of the driver's seat, wearing a just as expensive dark suit and sunglasses.

Ash blinked. "Who's this guy?" she asked Pikachu.

"Pikachu? Pika," he shrugged at his owner.

The man leaned onto his car using his forearms, staring over at her with a smug smirk.

"Ash Ketchum?"

"Um, yes?"

"Perfect," he purred and then strode over to her, bodily picking her up and then going back to his car. Pikachu rushed after them, and attempted to shock the guy, who stopped and held out a hand at the mouse pokémon. Rubber gloves. "Nice try," he said cockily at him.

He continued in and got into the car, shoving her into the passenger seat up front, with Pikachu darting in and slipping into the back. The man started the car and drove off without another word. Of course, Pikachu knew better than to shock the man now, knowing he could cause an accident by either harming the guy who was driving or messing up the vehicle, so he reluctantly refrained by doing any attacks at all, especially electrical attacks.

"Who are you and where are we going?! And oh Arceus, I've been kidnapped!" Ash screeched.

"I'm hurt. You don't remember me?" the man continued to smirk.

Ash frowned and looked closer, before her eyes widened.

"Wait…no way! Giovanni?!"

"Good job," he mockingly praised.

"What happened? Why do you look younger?" Ash began to hyperventilate, which she thought was fair, considering she'd just been kidnapped by the boss of Team Rocket, who had seemed to have _de-aged_ from the last time she saw him.

"An accident from my Research and Development department," he shrugged slightly. "I'm twenty-one, I believe. Which is fantastically brilliant."

"Good for you," she said sarcastically, still panicking. "But why am I here?"

"To celebrate? Who knows. I just felt like taking you."

"That's stupid! You jerk!" she started cursing at him, scrambling for any insult she could come up with in her head.

"My, my, what a mouth," he chuckled. "Should I pull over and spank you?"

Ash shut up and looked at him wide-eyed.

"You were just joking, right?" she muttered a moment later, sullenly crossing her arms around her chest and glaring at her feet.

"Hm…maybe."

Her eye twitched.

Sometime later, she finally asked him what he wanted again. Giovanni frowned.

"You know, I really don't know. I honestly just felt like getting you and driving off. A whim, I suppose."

"I don't have time for your whims!" Ash shouted. "I've got to get back and follow Alexa to where her sister's gym is, so I can start collecting badges in this region and maybe I can finally win a league!"

He abruptly stepped on the brakes, and the car jolted to a stop. He turned to look at her and tilted his head.

"Her sister is out of town and not in Lumiose City in the first place. Your first Kalos gym would have been in Lumiose City, but it takes in only trainers who have four badges already, and is currently taken over and being run by an artificial intelligence created by the original gym leader, leading you to have to go to the next city to get a badge. You have time to waste with me," he said arrogantly.

She twitched and stared at him. "How did you…how did you know about Alexa and her sister and that I was with her? Or all that? At all?"

Giovanni gave her a "So what?" look and Ash began plastering herself against the door.

"Stalker! Oh Arceus, you're a stalker! A pervert! A deviant!" she started screaming.

Honestly, Pikachu should have done something by now to help out his mistress, but she was so amusing right now (and especially with the Rocket Boss). Plus, Giovanni wasn't doing anything extremely threatening (aside from the scare-worthy driving speed), and was being rather entertaining as he worked up Pikachu's mistress.

Giovanni snorted. "Jessie, James, and Meowth have been following you since you practically began your journey, and never fail to report about you and their failures because of you. Of course I know all about you and what you're up to. Besides, I make it my business to know everything."

"…Pervert stalker!"

* * *

It wasn't until sometime later that Giovanni finally stopped, right in front of a diner.

"Are you hungry?" he surprisingly asked her.

She squirmed in her seat before nodding. He nodded back and pressed the button to release her seatbelt for her.

"Thank you," she muttered, opening the door and getting out. Being that all her pokémon, except for Pikachu, had been left behind, she wondered if she could still outrun him. Glancing at him, she doubted it. Especially since _he_ still had some pokémon, and she had no doubt that Persian of his was one of them.

It would be a repeat of Meloetta all over again, even without a special shield cage thingy. Unless he had a portable one on him…

He slipped an arm around one of hers, surprising her as he was suddenly there and had broken her out of her mutinous thoughts, but then also taking her aback with the strange action.

"Come. You may order whatever you'd like."

Well, in that case…

Inside, she found that everything sounded delicious. She felt all hungry, and just remembered that she'd not eaten since the small snacks she'd had on board the plane to Kalos. Her eyes landed on one particular dish and she glanced at Giovanni over the menu. He was also browsing through his own.

She bit her lip and turned her menu around. "Um, can I have this?"

He looked up and saw what she was pointing at. "I don't see why not. Go ahead."

Ash grinned happily to herself and browsed the drinks next.

After their order, to which Pikachu enjoyed a ketchup bottle to himself as he curiously observed the odd male they were currently plagued with, Giovanni suddenly spoke up.

"You know, if you bear with me, I can save you time by driving you to the next city," he offered. "I decided there's only one thing I want from you."

She looked at him suspiciously, and even Pikachu took his attention off of his bottle of ketchup to look at Giovanni.

"And that is?" Ash asked distrustfully.

"I noted a pattern to your activities in each region. You tend to…get involved with the respective Teams in each region, and face off with them, even eventually bringing them down. Well, minus my Team of course. But after my Team and the regions where I hold sovereign over, you've managed to take down Aqua, Magma, Galactic, and recently Plasma. Team Flare, in this region, is still active however. Though you've yet to run across them in the first place, I don't doubt that you'll eventually…but I'm thinking of taking the fight to them. You can take the Team out early in your journey, as opposed to tangling with them and eventually taking them out later."

Ash was hesitant, but she agreed that she did tend to have to deal with each Team for each region she'd been to.

"I'll be your ride through each city, if you agree," he promised (not like she could trust his word). "Just come with me to take out their bases along the way to their main headquarters."

"And where is that?" she asked warily.

"I know for a fact it's located in Geosenge Town," he stated certainly. "We can take them out. Just the two of us."

She looked at him skeptically, but then again…she had witnessed his awesome prowess at battling (she was still cowed and put out by the quick loss to him), and she was an awesome battler herself. Except –

"I left most of my pokémon back in Professor Oak's lab," she said dejectedly.

"Not a problem," he said dismissively. "You may use some of mine –"

"I want to use Persian," she said quickly, eyes lighting up.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but though she blushed, she refused to take it back or act all embarrassed.

"Very well. He'll probably agree to it. Who else do you want to use?"

She straightened up eagerly. "Who do you have with you?"

"Kingler, Rhydon, Machamp, Golem, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, and Beedrill," he listed off.

"That's right, I forgot you were a ground-type gym leader," she remembered his time at the Viridian Gym. "But what about Beedrill?" she remembered the last one.

"She was the first pokémon I caught on my own pokémon journey," Giovanni revealed to her. "I caught her in the Viridian Forest. She's special because of being the first pokémon I caught and because she's from my 'birthplace.'" He hesitated before adding, "I also have a Charizard, who had been my original, official starter."

She blinked, surprised at that information. But then she counted off the pokémon he'd just listed, including Persian, and then gaped at him.

"That's nine pokémon!"

He looked at her carelessly. "So?"

"That's three more than you should have," she accused him.

He smirked. "I'm a criminal crime boss of an illegal organization. Need I say more?"

"Jerk!"

But she had agreed to his proposition in the end, so nothing else really mattered.

* * *

Ash had ended up with a team consisting of Pikachu, Persian, Nidoqueen, and Rhydon, who Giovanni insisted be officially traded over (she couldn't even understand how he managed that to be one-sided), only for Ash to become surprised as it evolved into Rhyperior, and Giovanni smugly smirking –she had a feeling he knew that would happen and was why the bastard insisted on an official trade).

She wished she could keep this party as her official team as she battled it out for badges through the region.

"So where to?" she reluctantly asked, finishing acquainting herself with her team.

"There's actually a base nearby," he told her calmly, even though he had the nerve to just pop that information on her now. "We'll be going incognito."

She looked at him in confusion, and he went over to the side and dragged two unconscious people from behind some trees. She gaped at him.

"While you were busy familiarizing yourself with your team, I went ahead and found these two. We'll be borrowing their clothing to infiltrate the base."

"You…you knocked them out…"

"It was a necessary evil," he said serenely. "Now help me undress these two."

She grumbled, but came over and helped, eventually splitting up from him to change behind the trees on the other side. When she came back out, she saw that the Team Flare outfit from the male just barely fit onto Giovanni's large frame.

"Ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get this over with," she groused unhappily.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic," he said sarcastically, leading the way back to the car.

She grunted.

The car started up and then he was driving away, leaving two unconscious and half-naked Flare grunts in the wayside.

In boredom, Ash turned on the radio, with the first song turning on being Haystack's _Bonnie and Clyde_.

Giovanni opened his mouth –

"I am _not_ Bonnie."

He closed his mouth, but he still had an annoying smirk on his face.

"We do need codenames though," he brought up a second later.

Her eye twitched and she started muttering under her breath.

"Fine," she finally acquiesced. "But I'm not going to get gunned down with you."

"Of course, my little bon-bon."

If he wasn't driving, she would be attempting to throttle him right now. Heck, she was still contemplating the merits of it anyway.

She was _still_ contemplating it an hour later, when they finally made it all the way to this so-called secret base of Team Flare's.

Giovanni tutted disapprovingly. "And they call this a base," he snubbed it. "Pathetic."

Ash had to remind herself that she was with a crime boss of an illegal organization, and this wasn't a normal situation. Pikachu and Persian consoled her, with Pikachu steadfastly being as loyal as always and Persian knowing his master and feeling sympathetic of her plight.

"Hey, what are we going to do when we actually go inside? I mean, okay –we've got the uniforms and we'll be sneaking in…but then what?" she asked, not knowing what his exact plans were.

"We storm it."

Her eyes bugged out. "WHAT?"

"Isn't that your normal _modus operandi_?" he gave her a look. "That's what _you_ usually do, right?"

"You're a crime lord! You're super smart and stuff! I thought you would have thought this through a little more and actually have a plan! The _exact opposite of me_," she hissed out at him.

He tossed her a wink with a saucy smirk. "Opposites attract, you know."

She blinked and then stared at him. Had he just…

"Are you…were you…Giovanni, did you just _flirt_ with me?"

Giovanni grinned at her before leering. "Want me to park to the side so you can find out?"

She stared a bit more before growling, "Persian, _claws out_."

Persian did as he was ordered, hovering close to Giovanni, who leaned away and looked at him warily.

"Traitor," Giovanni grumbled at his pokémon.

Persian just gave him a look that practically said "I'm not technically yours at the moment, remember?"

And Giovanni just sighed and parked off to the side, the two of them leaving the car to head to the base and take charge.

* * *

Their outfits provided perfect coverage and no one questioned their presence there.

"This is boring," Giovanni complained quietly. "It's going too easy."

"That's what we want," Ash tried to hush him, glaring hotly. "We don't want to be harassed!"

"But that's so boring. I expected battles and repartee and whatnot; things I expect that you must usually go through. Going through all this with you, I wanted the whole experience! Your experiences must've been much more exciting than this," he huffed.

"I didn't think you'd de-aged mentally as well," Ash irritably shot at him.

"Who knows?" he shrugged it off.

"Hey!" someone hollered to them. Two of the Flare grunts, all in red and hair styled, walked over to them. "Where are you two supposed to be stationed at?"

Ash started to sweat, though she enviously glanced at Giovanni's cool and calm demeanor. She glared at the two grunts, though she was glad the uniform sunglasses hid it and helped her not break her disguise.

"I'm not sure. Makeover unit or something," she said snidely, the last part under her breath.

Unfortunately, they heard her.

"Did someone say…"

"…makeover?"

The two of them grinned wickedly and she stared at them in horror.

Giovanni pushed her forward and they latched onto her.

"She did," he said blandly.

They began dragging her away and Ash screamed at him in fury.

"Traitor, traitor! I'll get you back for this!"

"Bye, Bonnie," he waved at her.

"Damn you, Clyde!"

Damned codenames.

* * *

When she found him after she finally escaped from those two's (joined soon after by a whole horde of others) clutches, she saw that he was in the process of hacking into a computer in some kind of computer room.

"Thanks for the distraction," he said distractedly, finishing up.

"Why you!" she stomped over to him and grabbed his collar, yanking him to face her. "How dare you –!"

But he just grabbed her hands and then without warning, kissed her heatedly. And though she hated to admit it, he was one hell of a kisser.

He pulled away, smirking that smug smirk of his.

"Triumph, my dear, triumph."

And then he pressed a button and the computer screens all began to mess up, only two words appearing onscreen: Rocket Supreme.

He picked her up into his arms suddenly and then began to run.

"Come, my Bonnie! Before we get 'gunned down,' as you said."

She didn't know whether to smack him or (she would never admit this aloud) pull him into another kiss.

And as they drove away in his car, he was laughing freely and she thought that being de-aged had done wonders for him.

"This _is_ rather exciting," he said in delight. "Your normal activities are rather a thrill to be pulled into."

"My 'normal activities' aren't normal or usual for everyone else," she said wryly.

"But that makes you so much more unique and interesting," Giovanni purred, turning to her as he rubbed a knuckle down her cheek.

Her face turned hot immediately.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Casanova," but she didn't do or say anything else, and Persian and Pikachu contentedly watched their two owners in amusement.

He sighed happily. "Onto your gym and then the next base. Repeat after me, dear Ash –Rocket Today, Rocket Tomorrow, Rocket Forever!"

He gave her an expectant look and she relented after a moment, leading him to inwardly wickedly grin.

There was only room in the world for one boss, and he was going to stay on top and topple the rest, take the girl, take the world, and take out the competition.

Like a real boss.

Started 8/31/14 – Completed 8/31/14

**A/n: So that came out a bit crackish XD This is a one-shot, but I might continue it later on. It would be interesting, especially since I would be writing this differently from a poke****́****mon journey, and more of a renegade duo taking on Team Flare and a side of gym battles…Please, please, review if you enjoyed!**


	2. Mr Telephone Man

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Pokémon –not unless I want to be sued .  
Story: Giovanni gets de-aged and more doors are opened for him. And yet the first thing he chooses to do is harass Ash Ketchum. Ash is just WTF?  
Set after Unova, in the first episode of X and Y, a little around the time Ash first steps foot in Kalos.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
Warnings: Genderbending, perverts, raunchy humor, weird humor, craziness, etc…  
Pairings: Giovanni/Ash: ShatterShipping.

**Like a Boss  
**_Chapter Two: Mr. Telephone Man_

You know, she was pretty damn surprised at how much she actually got along with the boss of Team Rocket. Honestly, she expected to be ridiculed every day, all the time, and that the two of them would be constantly bickering and at each other's throats.

That…wasn't the case.

Aside from the fact he could get really egotistical and arrogant, he wasn't a bad person to talk to. His constant stream of sarcasm was actually kind of funny to her, and he really did adore his Persian (she couldn't express just how much she enjoyed the fact a man like him was such a huge cat person, even if it was only Persian). And surprisingly, despite her assumptions he treated all pokémon horribly, his own pokémon were taken cared of and groomed to perfection.

She also couldn't complain about having a ride. It wasn't the usual thing for her on a journey through a region, but she couldn't say she missed the blaring heat while walking, the long walks from place to place, or getting lost. Oh Arceus, she _had_ to say how much she loved his air conditioning.

"Your hair is going to get eaten up," Giovanni said wryly.

Ash hummed something, ignoring him as she plastered her head right next to the AC vent. She definitely enjoyed this part of traveling in a car, even if it was with Giovanni Rocketto.

It made her want to be a rich bitch like the bastard next to her.

"We passed by Santalune Forest awhile ago, so we should be coming up on Santalune City pretty soon. Ready for your match?"

At that, Ash shot straight up, slamming her back against her seat as she stared at him wide-eyed.

The bad thing about going around in a car? The lack of time and opportunities to catch pokémon, and she technically only had Pikachu to battle with. She scrambled around her chair to face Pikachu in the back.

"Pikachu! I'm not ready! How am I only going to battle with you? I haven't caught any other pokémon!" she was starting to hyperventilate.

Giovanni stared at her from his side. He sighed and parked the car, and tapped her shoulder.

"You know, technically my pokémon are currently _your_ pokémon at the moment. Why don't you use them?" he asked her, inwardly rolling his eyes.

She hesitated. "I just…Usually, I go to each region and start new, with just Pikachu. I catch pokémon from each region, and start from the ground up."

Giovanni hmmed, going over that heavily in thought. "That's actually rather impressive, since you practically start on a blank slate each time and go as far as you do with a new party of pokémon each time. Most trainers don't bother with replacing an entire party, and usually keep most if not all of their pokémon. And that's _if_ they go on to another region. The truth is, not many do and stick to their own."

Ash watched him, tilting her head as she listened closely. Criminal or not, he had been a Kanto gym leader, and he knew a lot of things, especially being so smart in general. Even being the Rocket Boss, she realized she should listen to what he said (and honestly, being the Rocket Boss meant he would definitely know a lot more about pokémon and everything else).

He shrugged. "Why don't you just go for it? Don't you want to win a league for once? My pokémon are willing to fight for you in the gyms, so go ahead. Don't worry so much about the schematics. And catch as many Kalosian pokémon as you want afterwards."

She bit her lip, but she really, really wanted to win. She was tired of being so close, but losing out just as she was almost there. And looking at Giovanni's face practically egging her on, she felt herself crumbling.

"You are such a bad influence on me," Ash mumbled.

Giovanni smirked, just as Persian jumped from the back and around her seat to nuzzle her cheek.

"You're going to help me with my first badge, aren't you?" Ash scratched behind his ear, grinning at Persian's purring. "Yes, yes you will, my darling Persian."

Giovanni outwardly rolled his eyes this time, starting the car again. "Cat burglar," he muttered as he shifted the gear to 'drive.'

"I'm kinda disappointed we didn't get to walk through Santalune Forest though. I bet there must've been a ton of pokémon," Ash mused aloud, ignoring his comment.

"Want me to drive back and drop you off at the entrance? You can walk through it all by yourself, while I drive around and meet you on the other side," Giovanni retorted.

"…Never mind."

"Thought so," Giovanni smugly grinned.

Ash twitched and decided that she really would steal his Persian from him after all this was over. Served him right.

* * *

They were quick to reach Santalune City after that, and Giovanni parked his car over by the Pokémon Center, to which she insisted they stay there. Despite his misgivings, he let her have this one and they got a room. A single room.

Unfortunately, Ash was used to traveling with Brock (and then even with Cilan), and they'd always shared a room, along with Misty, May, Dawn, and then Iris. But this time she was rooming with Giovanni, and she hadn't exactly thought of that when she booked a room.

"If you wanted a little privacy with me, you could have just said so –" Giovanni managed to say before Ash whirled around to face him and smacked her hand onto his mouth, shutting him up as she kept her hand there.

"Not another word," she deadpanned.

And he didn't say anything else. He just licked her hand, causing her to shriek and rapidly take her hand away, wiping it on her jeans.

"You-you –you just –!"

He raised an eyebrow at her, smirking as always. Ohh, she wished she'd hit his mouth a little harder now.

"You're horrible," she muttered, and she left him behind to take a shower and get ready for her gym battle.

Turns out though, that single rooms were rare anyway. It was usually two to three people a room in a Pokémon Center, to avoid anyone being left out and unable to have a place to stay while traveling. Still, at the moment, there were a few singles available, and she wished she'd thought of it earlier and snatched two of them up so that she didn't have to be stuck with Giovanni in a room.

When they headed out to look for the gym, Giovanni was on his phone, fingers rapidly moving across buttons. She was curious about what he was doing, but didn't ask. She assumed it had something to do with Team Rocket business stuff.

"Where is it?" she grumbled, looking around. Giovanni was no help, still stuck on his phone. Glaring at him, at least Pikachu was cooing into her ear as he perched on her shoulder, while Persian traveled close to her feet, rubbing his head against her leg every time her frustration with being lost and Giovanni's inattentiveness flared up.

"I'm hungry," she pouted, holding her stomach.

"You're always hungry," he snorted, still focused on his phone.

She glared at him. But then both Pikachu and Persian became super sweet and she softened up, reaching down to caress Persian's head as she lifted her head and rubbed her cheek against Pikachu's.

"Aaaaand –stay like that!" a flash went off, and Ash opened her eyes in surprise, looking to see who had caused that flash.

A blonde woman grinned widely at her, while holding a camera. "You and your Pikachu and Persian are wonderful together. It was a great shot!"

She blinked in surprise, and glanced at Giovanni. However, her irritation rose when she saw he was still on his phone.

"Thanks," she turned to the woman, giving a strained smile. What was he doing?

Whatever. This was her chance! She had to focus. _She_ was going to be a billionaire too. Ash would get rich, have her own fancy smancy red car, have _his_ Persian for her own, and be a kickass boss.

"I'm glad you think so!" Ash pushed more cheer into her voice. "Pikachu and I are partners, and have been together like forever! And Persian is my darling," she ducked down and swept the feline into her arms, glaring daggers at Giovanni with her eyes while still smiling. "He's a new acquisition, but he'll be mine forever and _ever_."

Her smile turned dark. Giovanni drew his eyes away from his phone slowly, staring at her. Then he blinked and looked at her in confusion, and she could practically see a question mark over his head.

Id. I. _Ot_.

Ash grumbled under her breath and ignored him, turning back to the woman, who looked between her and him in amusement.

"Well, for a new acquisition, he's well trained and seems to adore you already," she noted.

Ash beamed happily at her. "Persian is awesome."

Pikachu shocked her a little, and Ash chuckled lightly. "You are too, Pikachu. Don't get jealous."

"This is just a guess, but if you're looking for the gym, take a right at the corner," she told Ash, who lit up like a light bulb.

"Thanks a lot," Ash practically squealed, rushing over to Giovanni and snatching one of his hands, before rushing off like a madwoman to the gym.

It didn't take too long, and soon they were in front of the Santalune Gym.

"About time," Giovanni snarked, before going back to being on his phone.

"No thanks to you," Ash huffed, tossing a glare his way.

All of a sudden, the doors to the gym opened and a familiar Helioptile rushed through them and jumped onto her, causing her to fall backwards and land on her backside as it happily snuggled into her. However, Persian growled and snapped his teeth protectively at it, and Ash had to move Helioptile away from the feline.

"It's okay, Persian! I know this Helioptile," she explained, and Persian reluctantly backed down. Still, he glared at it in jealousy.

She inwardly sighed, even as Pikachu clambered back onto her back and lightly head butt the newcomer away from her. Pikachu and Persian –what jealous little punks.

"I see you finally made it here," another familiar figure came through the doors, and Ash grinned up at Alexa, happy to see her journalist friend after having suddenly been forced to leave her back at Lumiose City.

Ash stood up and practically skipped over. "Yeah, I got…sidetracked."

Alexa gave her a bemused look. "A very long and odd sidetrack, since you were suddenly gone without a word and I only saw you now."

Ash rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "It was…complicated."

The older female snickered. "Yeah, sure. I was worried, you know. At least, after my deadline, I figured you'd head here sooner or later. I came here and decided to wait for you."

She and Pikachu laughed sheepishly, and tried to forget the fact it was all the fault of the man behind her.

"So I take it you're here to challenge my sister for a badge?" Alexa crossed her arms and smirked knowingly at her.

"You bet! I'm ready to take her on," Ash was determined. And if she had Giovanni's pokémon at her disposal, for real, they were going to steal badges practically through the region like a merry band of pirates.

"Er, Ash?"

Too late, Ash realized that she'd started cackling outside of her head a bit there. She blushed, even more so when she realized everyone there was staring at her –even Giovanni had taken time away from his phone to stare at her weirdly.

"I was, uh, lost in my head for a sec." Really, Ash wished she wouldn't end up imitating her strange thoughts in real life so much. There was some things that should just stay in her head (like how oddly soft Giovanni's lips were and how she'd like to kis –she firmly put a stop on _that_ train).

"I like her. She's kooky."

Ash looked around for the owner of the voice, only to see it was that blonde woman from before. She gave a tiny wave and then took a picture, and Ash remembered she was still surrounded by pokémon on the ground.

"Yeah, she's a crazy kid. But she's an awesome crazy kid, Viola," Alexa winked at her.

Ash just grinned shamelessly back, before recalling what Alexa called the other woman. If she remembered right from what Alexa told her, Viola was…

"You're Alexa's sister and the gym leader of this place!" Ash jumped up and pointed at her.

"Hm, you look kind of heroic in that pose. Don't move!" and Viola took another picture, while Ash sweatdropped. "And yep, that's me."

"Well, then I challenge you to a match," Ash's excitement was barely contained, and she felt like she was going to scream in happiness. Of course, she monitored herself so that that wouldn't actually happen though.

"I accept!" Viola laughed cheerfully. "But I warn you –I won't be easy to beat!"

"Why don't we go inside then?" Alexa suggested. "You two can battle it out right now."

"Sounds good to me," Ash said, while Viola echoed her agreement.

The group, even Giovanni with his phone, trekked into the building, where Viola showed off a lot of pictures to Ash in a gallery that was between them and the gym's battle arena. Then they were in the battle arena, where they took opposite sides to each other.

"You ready?" Viola smirked. "Because I'm not going to take it easy on you."

"I'm so down with this," Ash picked a pokéball from her belt, though as she glanced to her side and saw Giovanni still messing with his stupid phone, her grin faltered and she lightly glared at the unnoticing man. "Nidoqueen, go!"

Alexa stared in surprise. "Since when did you get a Nidoqueen, Ash? Or a Persian for that matter?"

"…Recent acquisitions," Ash cleared her throat awkwardly.

And so the battle began.

Only Ash couldn't concentrate for some reason. She kept looking over at Giovanni, and her aggravation kept growing the more the battle went on and she kept looking and seeing him distracted by his phone. Her face kept morphing into an unhappy look, until she looked plain pissed and worrying both sisters. So she snapped.

"That's it! I quit!" she screamed, recalling Nidoqueen and stomping out of there.

The three that were left stared at the exit Ash had angrily torn through.

Alexa tutted and gave Giovanni an exasperated look. "You know that was your fault, right?"

His eyebrows rose. "What did I do?"

Viola snickered, while Alexa rolled her eyes and plucked the phone out of his hands. She held it up and waved it a little.

"I think she would have preferred you were paying attention to her, rather than this thing."

Giovanni looked sheepish (as sheepish as someone like him could).

"Ah…would it help if I said it was important business matters?"

Both sisters gave bland looks.

"Concerning her?"

Now that just made them curious.

* * *

Ash didn't exactly know where she was going. She just knew she had to get away from there and that irritating man. Geez! What was so important on that phone anyway? Was he talking to a woman or something?

She gave a pause at that, and for some reason grew even more agitated.

"That –that man!"Ash screamed, not aware that she was in the middle of a crowded plaza. "Ohh, he irritates me so much!"

She looked around and face palmed, realizing that she was again at the center of attention and being stared at. Angrily, she stomped off to the Pokémon Center, where she started to grab the little of the stuff she'd taken out of her pack, and started to repack them. When she was done, she'd hefted it onto her shoulder, before being pounced on by the very large cat she'd forgotten had been following her. Persian heavily lay on top of her form, keeping her on her bed, while Pikachu plopped himself onto her head, grinning at her.

"I expected this from Persian, being _his_ pokémon, but et tu, Pikachu? How could you!" Ash glared at her faithful (or so she thought) companion.

"Pika. Pika Pikapi."

Ash grumbled, turning away from them. From her belt, Nidoqueen released herself and stood guard at the door, while Rhyperior released himself and stood by the bed, staring her down.

"This is so not fair."

All of them gave her amused looks, while Pikachu patted her cheek in comfort (Ash refused to belief it was anything but mocking, the traitor). Ash sighed and settled herself for a long wait, until she could escape and run off. Ash started giggling and then laughing full out maniacally as she thought about it.

Pikachu tugged on her hair harshly, snapping her out of it.

She looked at him sheepishly, before remembering his backstabbing and then turned her nose at him, glaring off to the side. She stared at the clock and yawned, eyes slowly drifting close. She didn't even realize she'd fallen asleep.

When she awoke later, she immediately saw the time and winced as she realized it was two hours later. But then she no longer felt either Persian's heavy body on her or Pikachu's lighter one on her head. And it was quiet.

Letting out a triumphant laugh, she quickly jumped off the bed and rushed to the door, only to be grabbed around the waist and lifted up into the air.

"Oh no you don't," Giovanni's familiar annoying voice said.

She growled and flipped over his head, landing gracefully on her feet like a Persian herself, and then whirled around him, heading towards the door again. He managed to tackle her to the ground, causing her to grunt in annoyance. She wiggled out of his hold and then threw herself forward, hand inching towards the door and trying to reach it. He just grabbed her ankle and yanked her back, actually putting her in a _submission hold_.

"What the hell?! Are you a freakin' wrestler?" she yelled out, still struggling.

"How about you?! Are you a freakin' Aipom? Forget that –with all your wriggling, right now you're more like a stupid Caterpie!" he finally aggressively held her down, pushing all of his weight on her. "Damn, I'd like to see you writhing and underneath me, preferably eventually submitting to me, but not like this!"

"Idiot pervert!" she threw her head back to try to head butt him, but missed.

Without warning, he picked her up and held her tightly, keeping her limbs locked up in his hold. Despite that, she still tried to get out of his arms, without much success. He made it to her bed, dumping her on it, and before she could get up, had her blanket on top of her tucking her in, making a makeshift straightjacket. He made it even worse as he sat on the bed beside her, and then used the weight of his torso to hold her down further.

"Okay, Miss Houdini," he said in heavy sarcasm. "Why don't we talk first, before you go off and try to make off an amazing escape?"

She glared at him, but calmed down enough and reluctantly heard him out. Like she had a choice though…

"Look, I'm sorry I was paying too much attention to my phone," he gruffly apologized, though she was caught off guard that he did. Then her face turned red and she halfheartedly glared to the side.

It wasn't like she knew why she was so angry and irritable that he was paying more attention to his stupid phone than her, and especially when she was about to battle. She had no idea why she was so frustrated at his lack of attention or why it bothered her, when he's a stupid criminal boss that she disliked and shouldn't care one iota what his opinion was or if he was paying attention to her. At all.

"It's not like I care or anything," she stubbornly said. "You were probably busy with a woman or something, and being a stupid pervert."

"Jealous?" he asked in amusement.

"As if!" she haughtily lifted her nose. "I told you I don't care!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I was." She so knew it. "And a man too."

She blinked and then stared at him, before he smirked.

"Honestly, I was holding a conversation with your mother and Professor Oak."

"Wait, what? Why?"" she gaped at him.

"None of your business."

She refrained from the urge to try to head butt him again.

"I won't do it anymore, ignoring you. I promise."

She looked at him in wide-eyed confusion, but he just looked at her seriously.

"Besides, those two sisters were pretty clear that I should be lavishing my attention on you, and that even in normal circumstances, females hate it when their guys don't pay attention to them and ignore them, especially for something as insignificant as a phone and especially for a long time. And especially in an important time when they're battling, like definitely in your case."

"F-first of all, you are _not_ my 'guy,'" she stuttered, refusing the thought. "Two, I don't care! But…you know, fine. That'd be nice. E-especially when I'm battling," her face was turning red again. "Y-you know, just to see what I'm doing right or wrong, what I can improve on…" she muttered, averting her eyes. "'Cause you know…even if you _are_ an evil overlord, you are pretty smart and a really good battler…"

He stayed quiet, letting her have that one and avoiding embarrassing her further (he was still very tempted to), but his amusement was quite visible on his face. He rummaged into his pocket for a second and then took out a small box-like something. He flipped it open to reveal a huge, fancy diamond ring that she gaped at.

"So for the last hour and a half, I've been hunting down a nice ring and getting things ready, so we can have the perfect alibi –we're gonna be married," he told her nonchalantly.

She stared dumbly at him. "Say that again?"

"It's not real, of course," he continued on blithely. "But I thought you might like a real ring, and a nice one at that. I have the marriage certificate all done and everything, with our signatures," –when did she sign something like that? – "And it's authenticated and all, so we'll pass inspection from everyone, though it won't be official since it won't actually be sent in to be processed."

Ash blinked at him. "I refuse."

Giovanni scowled and glared down at her. "What? What do you mean, you refuse! Just wear the stupid ring!"

He found her left hand under the blanket and pulled it out, struggling to put on the ring on the now struggling (again) girl.

"I won't be forced into marriage!"

"I told you it's fake!"

"Ahhh, help! Someone! I'm going to be forced into marriage with this pervert jerk!"

"You brat! I said it wasn't _real_!"

Well, it's been long decided that the rooms in the Pokémon Center would be soundproof for the sake of the Nurse Joys (and the patients, of course). Therefore, this marital argument and domestic dispute was wholly unheard by anyone, even by hearing distance.

Let it be said that the two struggled and argued long into the night, while a certain Persian and Pikachu watched in amusement to the side and lamented together about their owners.

* * *

Ash held out her hand and couldn't stop smiling. It _was_ a nice ring. And it was so _shiny_. It made rainbows!

Giovanni didn't know whether to scowl at her, sigh in exasperation, or smugly smirk. Scowl because _now_ she wanted the ring and was enjoying it, sigh at her turnaround, or smugly smirk that he found a good ring and at her ecstatic reaction to it.

"It's shiny," she grinned widely.

He grumbled under his breath. "What are you? ADD?"

She didn't care what anyone said about the rings one got for the occasion. A nice ring was a nice ring, and Giovanni had good taste. Plus, what female wouldn't like getting a pretty, _shiny_ diamond rock, like the one that was on her finger?

"It's so shiny and pretty," she sighed, turning it and then watching the colors it reflected. "Oh! Giovanni, look! It became shinier! And watch all the pretty colors!"

Giovanni pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course she'd be part of the group of individuals that were easily distracted by shiny things.

"Are you ready for your gym battle now?"

Instead of answering him, too busy admiring her ring and the shininess, Persian and Pikachu answered him with their separate agreements. So Giovanni flicked her cheek to get her attention.

"Hey!" she gave a look that he returned. But then it softened just a bit.

"Come on, aren't you ready to grab your first Kalos badge already?"

Her face split into a huge grin.

"Yeah! You're totally right, Giovanni!"

He smirked. "Aren't I always?"

She didn't give him a response, back to being excited about her battle and a badge. She got ready quickly, before hesitantly waiting at the door and looking at him nervously.

"So, um, y-you coming?"

He got up and followed after her. "We can have breakfast after your win."

"And I'll definitely win!" she exclaimed confidently.

Together, the two headed out to the Santalune Gym once again. Persian trailed behind them, with Pikachu hitching a ride on his head.

When the battle commenced this time, with Ash choosing Persian against Sunskrit in a switch from last time for the first battle, Ash utilized Persian's superior speed that was combined by his even better power to win that match, and then the next one. Geez, what the hell did Giovanni do with his Persian to make the feline some awesome, super-powered pokémon? That's it, when this whole Team Flare business was all over, Ash was going to do everything she could to convince Persian to dump Giovanni and come with her. She was going to steal Persian away from him if it was the last thing she did.

Ash laughed gleefully at the end of the battle, jumping onto Giovanni in celebration in a tight glomp as she cheered. Pikachu congratulated Persian beside them, making the feline preen.

"I won, I won! Giovanni, I did it! You owe me breakfast now!"

Alexa and Viola traded entertained looks.

"That girl is so _tsundere_ towards the poor guy," Viola snickered with her sister.

Alexa shrugged though. "He looks like he can definitely handle her."

"About as much as she can handle him," Viola noted too. "He seems a handful himself."

"Ah. A match made in Heaven. Or Hell."

It probably depended on the day of the week.

* * *

"Um…the boss handed this to us. Do you remember if we were supposed to send it?"

James, Jessie and Meowth looked at each other and then all three shrugged.

"I guess the boss is getting married."

Started 9/30/14 – Completed 10/4/14

**A/n: Soooo…I couldn't keep it as a one-shot. This was too tempting. I really love this storyline and the two's dynamics, especially going on the road together. I also just realized in my read over now, that I had Ash ragequit XD Please drop a review! I love hearing back from everyone!**

**Quick Points:**

1\. **Poke****́****mon Battles**: Anyway, being the way this story is written, pokémon battles won't be too focused on and written out in full detail all the time. Just a heads up.

2\. **Raunchy and Risqué**: Yeeeaaah. It's heading that way, isn't it? Stupid Giovanni (or at least that's what Ash would say). Actually, this may even have the potential to really get down and dirty, though any real mature scenes/full-out lemons will be posted elsewhere.

3\. **Persian**: Is OP. He just is. And so will Pikachu (actually, come on –how the hell isn't he OP by canon-standards, though he oddly gets weak moments, which makes no sense how he gets so weak each region after everything, dammit). Also, all of Giovanni's, even in Ash's care, are OP. I just can't picture the guy not having an overpowered set of pokémon. Plus: This Fic. All that and…y'all admit it. Pikachu and Persian are just plain awesome. You can't touch them. Mwahaha!

* * *

Citations:

Last Chapter

1\. Charizard being Giovanni's official starter from "Pokémon Origins." Beedrill and actually most of Giovanni's set come from the "Pokémon Adventures" manga. The rest from anime.

2 and 3. "Bonnie and Clyde" song by Haystack, with Bonnie and Clyde as historical figures.

4\. Team Flare Makeover styled and inspired after this deviantart picture: ky-nim deviantart com (slash) art (slash) Pokemon-XY-COUNTDOWN-400631518

5\. "Rocket Today, Rocket Tomorrow, Rocket Forever!" stylized after "The Hunger Games" 'Panem Today, Panem Tomorrow, Panem Forever.'

This Chapter:

1\. The title is from the song title "Mr. Telephone Man" by New Edition.

2\. "Et tu, Pikachu?" Original quote, "Et tu, Brutus?" –Julius Caesar

3\. Cover credited to yondaa from tumblr: yondaa tumblr com (slash) post (slash) 58490599583 Although, I'll be asking if it's alright. For now it's there, because it's perfect and it's perfect Gio, and it bothers me when a story of mine has blank cover XD


	3. Good Enough to Eat

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Pokémon –not unless I want to be sued .  
Story: Giovanni gets de-aged and more doors are opened for him. And yet the first thing he chooses to do is harass Ash Ketchum. Ash is just WTF?  
Set after Unova, in the first episode of X and Y, a little around the time Ash first steps foot in Kalos.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
Warnings: Genderbending, perverts, raunchy humor, weird humor, craziness, etc…  
Pairings: Giovanni/Ash: ShatterShipping.

**Like a Boss  
**_Chapter Three: Good Enough to Eat_

After dropping off all the pokémon at the Pokémon Center, the sisters had decided to join them for breakfast, which ended up with Giovanni treating all three females. Ash sat next to him, eating her omelet with a gusto that was typical of the girl, especially when it came to food. Giovanni just had a cup of plain black coffee and the sisters decided to split a country fried steak breakfast between themselves.

"Is that all you're going to have?" Ash furrowed her eyebrows, surprisingly directing that question at Giovanni. He'd rather thought she'd ask the sisters that, and tell them to order whatever they wanted because he was paying.

"Yes," he said dryly. "I always have a cup of black coffee in the morning."

"But that's _it_?" she continued incredulously.

"Yes," he gave her a bland look.

She huffed, turning back to her food and cutting up a piece. "You don't even have sugar or creamer in there! No wonder you're so sour and grumpy all the time." She stabbed the piece of omelet with her fork, but took Giovanni aback when she shoved it in his direction. "Eat!"

He and the two sisters shared the disbelieving reaction, eyebrows rising at the determined girl. Ah well. It didn't seem like he was going to get out of it, so he resigned himself to be spoon fed an omelet breakfast, shared with his new partner in crime. He didn't even say anything when she hailed over the waitress and began questioning them on the kind of creamers they had, settling on French Vanilla for him to try.

"I forgot to ask earlier, especially with all the…excitement going on," Alexa started, understating Ash's whole odd ragequit and behavior, "but how do you know each other?"

"Ah, I forgot to introduce you guys!" Ash exclaimed before she put another piece of the omelet to Giovanni's lips. He rolled his eyes, but ate it. "Alexa, Viola, meet Giovanni Rocketto. Giovanni, meet Alexa and Viola!"

Both sisters' eyes widened, because even in Kalos Giovanni was well-known. His business did more than well there, and he'd been an infamous battler and gym leader.

"He's my husband," Ash said cheerily and then ate another piece of her omelet.

Giovanni sweatdropped, and then observed the women's reactions to that statement, seeing their eyes bulge out and then them gaping at the 'couple.' He also had to mentally shake his head at Ash and her casual admittance to that, especially given how just last night she'd vehemently been refusing the role.

"W-wow, husband, huh?" Viola seemed dazed. "That's…amazing. I knew you two already had some kind of odd chemistry, but…" she muttered under her breath that last bit.

Alexa interrupted. "I had no idea! Last time I saw you, I thought you were single."

Giovanni started getting nervous, knowing that they should've talked out their story beforehand. However, Ash started talking before he could interrupt and try to save face, only to be godsmacked by her.

"Yeah, I didn't mention it," she shrugged, feeding him again. He quietly went along with it, while also listening in closely, waiting if there was a time he needed to jump in. Otherwise, he let her go on, impressed by how easily she was weaving their story. "That's why I got sidetracked and left you so suddenly back in Lumiose. Giovanni was there and we were getting ready and stuff, 'cause you know –we're on our honeymoon."

He had to mask his surprise, and nodded like he knew what she was talking about.

Ash waved her fork about. "We got married in Unova; I think a little before I met you, Alexa. I didn't have a ring then, because I have such small fingers and all and I had to get it resized," she wiggled the fingers of her free hand at them, and therefore flashing her brand new ring. And if Giovanni was right, amazing as it was, Ash had timed that and did that purposely.

Both sisters gasped and leaned over the table, both of them grabbing Ash's hand and admiring her wedding ring.

"He'd told me he'd bring my ring over to here when it was done, and he picked it up not too long after. He had business to finish up in Unova, so you didn't meet him then, Alexa, but he promised me he'd finish up and that we could travel Kalos together for our honeymoon. That's why we're together right now, and we're planning on driving through the region and sightseeing. It makes up for him leaving after the wedding for business, and leaving me to go through the rest of Unova alone with my friends."

Giovanni cleared his throat, after Ash tossed him a look.

"Yes, I'm sorry to miss meeting you, Alexa. But I had urgent business and had to leave quickly. Fortunately, my…wife is an independent woman, capable on her own. I'm still upset I had to leave so suddenly and leave her by herself though."

"Isn't he a good husband?" Ash beamed at them. "Earlier, he told me he was on the phone because he was conversing with my mother and Professor Oak, who's like a father to me. They were harassing him the entire time, but he patiently dealt with them."

Giovanni stopped himself from gaping at this minx of a girl. Damn, she'd managed to mix in that truth in there, to fit in with their story. That was…remarkable. He was finding out more and more about this crazy girl, and he was continuously enjoying himself on this crazy ride.

And for the rest of the meal, Ash and the two sisters talked about the marriage and his and Ash's relationship, while she continued to show off her ring to the two sisters. He stayed quiet in the background, sipping at his coffee (he decided he might like the different flavor), and letting Ash take the reins on this one.

* * *

He'd managed to take note of important details she'd come up with for their story, finding it a good idea to keep consistent and tell the same 'facts' to everyone they'd come across. He'd listened on in amazement at the back story Ash came up with for them, and remembered how easily and quickly she had done so as well.

"That was…very impressive back there," he admitted to her later in their room, and she grinned at him from her spot at the room's desk. "How'd you come up with a story so quickly? And it seemed to come easily."

"Practice. Lots and lots of practice," she said dryly, and he assumed that it had a lot to do with the antics she and her group tended to go through.

He started to grin as well, and leaned over her as he placed his hands on the desk in front of her. She tilted her head back to look up at him.

"You know, it's our honeymoon. Whatever happened to our wedding night? I was looking forward to seeing you in negligee –"

She grabbed his tie and pulled him down closer to her face, and she smiled sweetly, in an insincere way.

"Careful, I got you closer now that I can head butt you and not miss this time."

He chuckled and was about to move away, when he caught sight of what sketch she'd been working on for the past fifteen minutes. And he blinked. And blinked again.

"What the…"

Her face turned red when she noticed him looking, and she tried to grab her sketchpad when he snatched it quickly and held it out of her way as he looked at the sketch further.

"I-it's a joke!" she stammered, but he was too busy deciding whether he wanted to burst out in laughter or hand it to her and pretend he never saw it, while turning a bright red.

"…Well, it's…sort of accurate," he tapped her head with the sketchpad. "On the first one…my typical day starts out remembering who I slept with last night, huh? _Like a boss_," he couldn't help grinning at the paper, keeping her away with one hand. "I do like you drew me half-naked in bed. I had no idea you fantasize about me enough to –"

He was cut off when she tackled him and he landed on his bed with a short gasp, but he quickly turned it around on her by turning them over and making her lie on the bed as he kept her still, still looking at the sketch amusingly.

"I do suppose I read the paper like a boss…give some orders like a boss…break for recess like a boss –What the hell am I doing on a slide? And playing with those pokémon?" he looked at her strangely and she turned red again.

"S-shut up!" she pouted to the side.

"Grill a burger like a boss…I do make a mean burger, but why are my grunts happy in here? And why am I waving my hands around like a lunatic? Or grinning like a lunatic?"

"I don't know," she pouted even more. "I was just sketching!" Then she remembered that panel. "Wait, so you do have a shirt like that? You didn't say anything about that shirt."

He coughed. "I…have _one_ Hawaiian shirt. And it was a gift. I rarely go outside of my suits, so I wear whatever casual clothes I have."

"I like your suits, outside of that strange orange ensemble you used to wear frequently," she piped up.

Giovanni twitched. "I was fond of that orange suit, you brat," he muttered.

"So…_do _you eat your burger like a boss?" she asked mischievously.

"Damn straight," he replied arrogantly. "And according to your next two panels, I hit the beach and work my tan like a boss."

She face palmed in embarrassment. What was she thinking, drawing that stupid thing?

"I do need to comment on that you drew my waist a little too thin in those panels. Would you like me to strip for you, and give you a better model?" he couldn't resist that quip, and he thoroughly enjoyed the red flush her cheeks took on.

"I'm going to murder you, take your Persian, and take over Team Rocket," she deadpanned.

"But you seem to enjoy drawing me half-naked, since I'm also in Speedos in here. I'm just trying to help," he leered at her. "Which, might I add, why am I in Speedos anyway? Why not swim trunks?"

"…"

"I am also naturally tan," he smirked at her. "So I don't really need to work on my tan. Though if you'd like proof, I can pull down my –"

"You!" Ash was about to tear her hair out. "What's wrong with you? Why are you such a perv? Were you still like this when you were older?"

He ignored her and focused on the next panel. "I like bowling. I guess I'd bowl like a boss too."

"Stop making fun of me!"

"Start a mariachi band and work my groove thing like a boss…why a mariachi band?" he raised an eyebrow at that panel.

She paused and then shrugged as much as she could from underneath him. "Er, I actually don't know."

"Why am I working my 'groove thing' in spandex then?" he waved the sketchpad around. "You must really like my muscles," he grinned at that, and went back to leering at her.

When he focused on the next one, he furrowed his eyebrows though. "…Cuddle Phione like a boss? That's totally random. As is the next one –why would I sell snow cones like a boss? Oh, I like this next one –fight Chansey like a boss. I would, wouldn't I?" he said in a bragging tone. "And that's more like my figure. Good job! I'll still strip and model for you, if you want though."

Ash managed to free a hand and tried to grab the sketchpad from him. She missed and he laughed at her, holding it away.

"And I'm going to fly to space like a boss, apparently on Deoxys…where are you coming up with this?" he snickered. "And having an orgy like a boss –I could and would, but why am I surrounded by pokémon and not women?"

She started fuming and glaring at him, and then pointedly looked away in aggravation. He suddenly let up on her and she sat up in surprise, watching him warily. But he held up his hands, his lips twitching upwards fondly.

"Jealous?" he teased her, ruining what could've been a nice moment from him. She growled and threw herself at him, intending to smack some sense into him, but he easily caught her and held her against him. And she was surprised again, and uneasy, when he just held her to him in a gesture that was a little _too_ sweet. "I don't need orgies anyway. Not if I can have you all the time~"

Oh, she could feel her face burning hot now. This was all her fault. Why'd she draw all that anyway?

"And then I go to bed and get ready to do it all over again like a boss. I have such amazing days, don't you think? Especially since I fight Chansey and go to space every day, apparently."

"I told you it was just a joke," she muttered mulishly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"If I was supposed to be the butt of it, it didn't turn out that way," he finally let her go, and she stomped over to her bed. "And that _is_ right. I _am_ the boss."

"The enormity of your ego is astounding," she tossed him a peeved look. "It needs to deflate."

"Good luck with that," he said sarcastically, but the wheels in his head started turning as he watched her angrily pout on her bed.

Maybe he should be more serious and active pursuing this girl, if she was going to take him seriously. It was fun teasing her and everything, but he did say he was going to get the girl…

* * *

"W-what?" she blurted out defensively, since he was staring intensely at her an hour later, after they had lunch.

"Nothing," he dismissed her worrying. "I'm going to go to the gym," he declared, standing up.

She gaped at him as he started gathering his stuff so he could go. "Now? What, why?"

He gave a half-shrug. "I was behind the desk usually all day before. I worked out to relieve stress and maintain my figure. I shouldn't stop now, just because I'm on the road."

It made sense, but something told her he was up to something. She frowned and let it go for now, and he left soon after. She busied herself with sketching again, reluctantly drawing yet another one of Giovanni with a cigar (it fit him somehow) in his mouth and being dressed by servants. Time went by and she didn't even notice when the door opened and Giovanni walked in.

"Drawing me again?"

"N-no!" she huffed, looking up. Her mouth went dry and she didn't even notice she'd started staring with her mouth opening slightly.

The bastard didn't have any shirt on, sweat pouring down his torso as he held up his drink and was patting down the side of his head with his other hand, using the red towel around his neck. She wouldn't admit this to anyone, especially to him, but post-workout Giovanni was very, very hot.

For a second, she just admired his figure, watching greedily as his muscles flexed with every movement he made, how his broad shoulders contracted as he cracked his neck, how sweat glistened on his smooth pectorals, and oh Arceus that's what six-pack abs look like –

"Is there something wrong?" his voice cut into her chaotic thoughts, and she looked up at his face. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wrong? No," she heard herself say faintly. "Everything's just…fine."

She stood up abruptly. "I have to go to the bathroom!" she said in a rush, and then hurried to the bathroom, only to be in too _much_ of a hurry and ran into the door, knocking herself out.

"Well, that went a little too well," he winced.

He toweled himself down, knowing she probably wouldn't appreciate his sweat all over her, and dropped the towel and water bottle off to the side. He headed over to her side and picked her up, bringing her to her bed and adjusting her so she would be more comfortable. Then he set off to take a shower, and grinned as he thought of maybe getting out of the shower with only a towel and appearing in front of her.

He grinned even more, thinking about her reaction to him right now. So far: success.

* * *

When Ash woke up, she realized she was on her bed. She blinked rapidly and tried to remember what had happened, only to remember and regret remembering. Not only was it embarrassing what she did, but remembering how Giovanni looked caused a strange reaction in her belly that made her uncomfortable.

Shaking her head, Ash sat up and froze when she saw Giovanni at the desk (fully clothed, thank Arceus), but eating a peach and watching her.

"Are you alright now, or should I contact Nurse Joy to take a look at you?" he asked, and she flinched.

"No, I'm good," she muttered.

"Are you sure?" he took a bite out of his peach, and juice leaked from the corner of his mouth and moved down, before his tongue slid out and slowly licked it clean.

She watched the action closely, unblinkingly, and watched as his tongue then licked his lips. Her eyes moved up warily to look at him, only to see he was still watching her closely. Was he doing this on _purpose_? That _bastard_…

Ash turned away from him and lay on her front, folding her arms and laying her chin on them. She was just going to ignore him. He was messing with her, and she wasn't going to play his game.

"Did I ever tell you that you smell like peaches?" he purred, and he sounded right beside her suddenly. She hadn't even heard him move!

Alarmed, she was about to get up and onto her knees, when one of his hands lay heavily on her back and pushed her back down.

"You seem tense," he murmured, and both of his hands moved to her shoulders. Her eyes widened and she tensed up even more. "Let me help you with that."

It was like magic, because he knew just exactly how and when to move his hands, expertly kneading her shoulders and her upper back. The tension quickly eased out of her, and she couldn't help letting out a sigh. If nothing else, she could enjoy his shoulder massages and not have to ask, since he was offering so freely. She was stubborn enough to admit she liked it, but wouldn't say it to him…

"Do you want me to stop?" she could barely hear the amusement in his tone.

She pressed her lips together firmly, refusing to answer him. However, he started to stop and made to remove his hands, so she made a discontented sound, stopping him.

"I…I wouldn't mind if you continued," she forced out, but it was worth it because he was back to massaging, and somehow it was even better than before.

However, what pleased her more was that he didn't sneak a grope or try anything else perverted on her, and hadn't taken advantage of the situation at all. He simply just gave her a neck and shoulder massage, which was a little too intimate for her in the first place anyhow, and didn't tease her at all through it.

"We'll have to pick up our pokémon soon," she barely heard him murmur, eyes closed in bliss. "We can have dinner first. Trust me; they'll be okay in the Center for a bit. They won't even miss us."

"Mmm," because his hands were doing wonders and she really couldn't question or care to think about anything else.

It _had_ to be magic. Dark magic at that, considering who this was…

"I'm surprised you're not going crazy over the mention of food," he lightly snarked.

"Ngh, just a few more minutes," because who cared about food and dark magic? She was in heaven.

So he thankfully stayed quiet for awhile, until he insisted it was getting late and they had to eat, though he seemed reluctant as well.

Well, she was his fake wife… "I'm going to take advantage of that as much as I can," she muttered, unknowingly to her heard by him, though he didn't know what she meant.

"Let's head to a tavern a block away," he suggested. "I heard they have a fantastic chicken potpie."

"Okay," though she wouldn't have minded forgoing dinner altogether and just staying there, getting a massage from her criminal fake husband. And that was saying, considering how much Ash loved food.

And so she reluctantly followed after him, heading to where he had found out where this tavern was, and was led inside and seated quickly. After they ordered, they only waited for a little bit until their food was ready and they were eating quickly. However, Giovanni got a call near the end of it, and he frowned at his phone.

"They're not supposed to call me unless it's an emergency or information on Team Flare," he explained apologetically, and she could get used to this side of him. "I have to take this. Arceus knows what the hell those idiots are doing, especially since I'm not there to make sure everything's alright. I swear, if Archer and Ariana are just messing around and being lazy…" he muttered at the end.

Ash was curious and wanted to know who Archer and Ariana were. She mused on that, while Giovanni had to step out and find a quiet and private place to take the call, and she finished up her food in the meantime.

"Hey, Honey!" someone called out to her, and she saw a group of guys, all rowdy and drinking heavily. One of them waved and winked at her, and she smiled slightly back in confusion. "Why don't you come hang over here and not be so lonesome? We got drinks!"

Ash couldn't deny how curious she was about alcohol, as would anyone her age. And it wasn't like she was leaving with them or anything, and Giovanni would be back soon. Really, she could just nip over for a bit, try some, and then probably just head back to her table to wait for Giovanni if he wasn't back already.

Honestly, she couldn't understand why she hadn't thought that things would go wrong, since it always tended to do so when it came to her.

It didn't take Ash long until she was drunk, after trying all the different drinks they all had.

* * *

Giovanni entered the main part of the tavern again, searching out his and Ash's table, and scrunching his eyebrows when he saw that it was empty. Looking around, it didn't take him long to find the wayward girl, who had traveled to a group of men and was roughhousing with them. All of them were loud and rowdy, and Ash had taken to acting extremely boisterous. Her hands and arms were moving about rapidly, but oddly rather jerky at times, and her face was slightly red.

Damn it, she was drunk.

Of all the…How in the world had she gotten drunk? But then the answer hit him, and he realized it was this group's fault for supplying her with some alcohol and getting her drunk. He restrained himself and walked over calmly, putting on a cool smile as he approached the group.

"Can we help you?" one of the men eyed Giovanni unhappily, frowning at him.

"I'm sorry, has my wife been bothering you?" he asked frigidly, still smiling coolly at this pathetic group of men.

"Wife?" the man's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Er, no. We were, uh, just having some drinks, getting to know each other."

"I see," Giovanni murmured vaguely, heading over to Ash's side, and pulling her closer to him. "Well then, I still apologize. And as an apology, the next round is on me."

Everyone in that group cheered, even Ash (though he had no intention of letting her have anymore), and an order was sent out and then everyone was drinking, even Giovanni (minus Ash though). Giovanni watched everyone carefully over his glass of whiskey, a step up from the low-class beer they'd been drinking, and suddenly smiled.

They'd been planning on taking advantage of his 'wife', huh? Well, that was just unacceptable.

Giovanni sat there with a pouting Ash, finishing off his whiskey and waiting for the effects of the drug he'd gotten the bartender to slip into their drinks to work. Apparently, the bartender was rather sick of this group being so disruptive, and their usual antics, so it wasn't too hard getting him to do as Giovanni had asked.

When the whole group began to moan and complain about it being too hot, Giovanni stood and tugged at Ash.

"Come along now. We've got to pick up the poké́mon –well, maybe tomorrow morning –, get some rest, and then head out tomorrow morning for the next base. They gave me a call with details," he informed her of what his call had been about.

Ash's lips turned downward as she watched the others. "What…"

Giovanni tugged her again, succeeding in getting her to stand by his side.

"Like I say, only one person is allowed to take advantage of you, and that's me."

And he swept her off her feet and carried her off in his arms, heading back to the Pokémon Center slowly and making sure not to jar her too much in his arms. Along the way, she'd fallen asleep and when he reached inside, Nurse Joy giggled quietly to herself as she watched them head to their room.

"How cute…"

Not that Giovanni would agree to being called anything resembling cuteness, so it was a good thing he hadn't heard. Instead, he was focused on bringing the passed out girl into their shared room, and contemplated dumping her onto her bed unceremoniously. That probably wouldn't go over too well with her, despite her deserving it for going off to some random guys and getting drunk…

However, he got an idea instead, and decided it was much better to leave her alone and not wake her.

Grinning to himself, sure she'd probably kill him in the morning, he gently laid her down and sat down carefully on the bed next to her, moving so that he was hovering over her and putting all of his weight on his hands and arms to support him, while making sure his hands weren't too close to her head as he'd moved them to be on either side of her.

He pulled down the collar of her shirt and bent down, pressing his lips to the juncture that connected her neck to her shoulders. Without further preamble, he began to suck lightly and then harder.

If she woke up with a bunch of hickeys in the morning, without any idea from who, well that was her fault for getting drunk.

He chuckled quietly to himself, and moved his lips to the curve of her neck and started again there, before moving a little higher up. He opened his mouth and sucked a little harder, determined to make this one last the longest. He knew for a fact that she didn't have any shirts with high collars (or scarves for that matter) and this would be completely visible for all to see. So he unrepentantly marked her there as his, and looked forward to her reaction in the morning.

Curious, he slid his tongue forward and gave a tiny lick. Even better, that got a reaction out of her, causing her to arch upwards into him and sigh quietly. Pleased with the reaction, but wary of waking her up, he debated with himself before deciding to hell with it. He might as well get as much 'bang for his buck' as he could, before she woke up and dealt him a blow (probably to the head too).

Leaving that mark, he left more tiny love bites around the lower part of her neck, and around her collarbone area. Luckily, she slept like deadweight and he probably could've gotten away with a little more. But he'd rather she was awake and responsive anyway, so he kept his hands firmly where they were, while eagerly licking, biting, and sucking at her skin.

In a way, he was more or less "getting away with murder," considering just exactly who it was he was doing this to.

* * *

"Chu~"

Pikachu sighed happily, wrapped up in his own little fluffy bathrobe, and a towel around his head. Now this was the life! He couldn't believe Giovanni's pokémon got pampered like this regularly. If he had it his way, he'd somehow get Ash to stay with Giovanni indefinitely. Forever preferably.

After all, if this was the treatment he got while being in Giovanni's pokémon and his company, then he wouldn't mind living it up like this all the time.

Now if only he could get Ash to see things their way…

Started 10/16/14 – Completed 10/20/14

**A/n: Yep, Gio went there. He's such a baaaaad, bad man. Someone's going to wake up the next morning and find a bunch of love bites on them~ Even if Ash can't figure out who…Anyway! Hope everyone enjoyed, but really –please remember to review! I really love hearing back from people, especially when there's feedback I can use.**

1\. **Ash Headcanon #1**: She (and her companions) have become expert liars and cons through necessity. Look at all the trouble they get into in canon! I figure there won't be times (many times) that they get off scot free.

2\. **Gio sketches**: The 'Like a Boss' comedy sketch was inspired by this piece: fuckyeahpokevillains . tumblr post/4734057241/like-a-boss Because it and this blog is awesome. I wanted to write Giovanni's "reaction" to seeing it. Also, post-workout Giovanni _is_ drool worthy. See this picture: rmagpf . tumblr post/98509781548/if-youre-still-taking-doodle-suggestions-how-about HOT. The second Gio sketch Ash worked on is the cover of the fic, referenced in the last chapter's A/n.

* * *

Anon Reviews:

Tsuchigumo: Hell yeah, Giovanni is cool. He is THE boss. Although, he doesn't have the girl quite yet. Yet. And Persian is super awesome. It's practically canon how kickass it is. Best Wishes showed that. As for Ash learning the efficiency of "overkill," with Giovanni there, there's no way she can't. And she'll be using it repeatedly and happily. I can almost see her going into berserker mode XD


	4. Queen of Disaster

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Pokémon –not unless I want to be sued .  
Story: Giovanni gets de-aged and more doors are opened for him. And yet the first thing he chooses to do is harass Ash Ketchum. Ash is just WTF?  
Set after Unova, in the first episode of X and Y, a little around the time Ash first steps foot in Kalos.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
Warnings: Genderbending, perverts, raunchy humor, weird humor, craziness, etc…  
Pairings: Giovanni/Ash: ShatterShipping.

**Like a Boss  
**_Chapter Three: Queen of Disaster_

Ash was warm and didn't want to wake up. But unfortunately, she couldn't help herself and she started to feel more aware and awake. She yawned and wiggled out of her blanket, and sat up on her knees, rubbing her eyes with a fisted hand.

"Good morning," she heard Giovanni call out neutrally, and she looked up to see him sitting at the small table by the window, calmly reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

"Morning," she muttered back, fighting back another yawn. She sniffed the air and glanced at the coffee cup next to him with a small happy grin. "Smells nice in here."

"I decided to try the white chocolate macadamia creamer this morning," he told her, flipping the page.

She let herself have a pleased grin, inwardly happy that she managed to get him to change his coffee habits. Tossing the blanket completely away from her, she slid off the bed and stretched, getting all the kinks out of her body.

"M'gonna go bathroom," she let out one last yawn and headed to the bathroom.

She did her business quickly and had just started to wash her hands, when she looked up and saw herself in the mirror. She blinked.

She screamed loudly.

Back in the room, Giovanni snickered to himself and smirked. When she ran into the room, he looked up finally and eyed the marks on her in satisfaction.

"I've been bitten alive by bugs," she screamed in terror. "Or maybe bug pokémon, considering some of these bites are big…"

He sweatdropped. Okay, he hadn't expected that.

"No," he deadpanned. "Those are love bites. Hickeys. They _aren't_ bug bites."

She stared at him for a moment, before a dark look crossed her face. "You! You did it!"

He inwardly pouted. "I was hoping you wouldn't figure that out quickly, and would've blamed those idiots from the bar last night first."

"I'm not laughing, asshole!"

He sniffed haughtily. "Serves you right for going to strangers and taking drinks from them, never mind getting drunk with those morons. Where did _your _senses go?"

Ash gave him an incredulous look. "Are you trying to teach me a lesson?"

Giovanni gave her a look, and she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. He rolled his eyes.

"You're still in your pajamas!" he called out, though she was long gone.

He chuckled and went back to focus on the paper, eying the article about the latest Team Flare activity.

"Soon," he muttered smugly.

He was shocked out of his mind, when he was suddenly doused with cold water. He dropped his soggy newspaper onto the table and turned his head to look at the culprit, seeing a smirking Ash holding a large bowl that had probably housed the water that was dumped on him.

"Oh, sorry. It looked like your big, pervert head needed a really cold shower to cool off," she said sarcastically. "Maybe you should take a hot one now, before you catch a cold from the draft."

He scowled. "You know what, I will. And I'll take an extra long one to take up all the hot water while I'm at it."

Giovanni got up and stormed into the bathroom, after he'd grabbed new clothes to wear. He took as long as he wanted, making sure to take up the hot water as he said, although he knew it probably wouldn't matter since they were staying in a public venue and hot water was always readily available.

When he got out of the shower, he grinned when he saw his clothes were missing from the bathroom counter. So she wanted to play it like that, did she…

He toweled down and then wrapped the towel around his waist loosely, before going out of the bathroom.

"If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was say so –" he cut himself off when he realized he was alone in the room. He blinked. "What?"

He sighed at the missed opportunity and went to find more clothes. Only…his bag was empty. Searching all around the room, he realized that there was no sign of any of his clothes anywhere, not even the soaked ones he'd tossed off.

"Shit, that little brat," he grumbled. "What's she up to?"

"Oh, that's a great view," her voice sounded from behind, and he whirled around to see her leaning against the entranceway to their room. She stepped in and closed the door, and he noted that her hair was wet and clinging to her face, and she had changed clothes. Had she taken a shower elsewhere? "If you wanted to give a show, all you had to do was say so~"

And it seemed she'd turned the tables on him. Feeling a bit self-conscious all of a sudden, he lifted his chin up defiantly and awkwardly adjusted and secured the towel around his waist. Ash merely smirked at him before humming as she walked to the desk and plopped herself down. She rummaged around in her bag and pulled out a chapstick. She was putting it on as she addressed him again.

"So, most times I'm on a rush and never really get to explore a city, but since we have a car and all, time isn't really an issue and I'm a little more laidback and not in a rush to go to all the gyms in a hurry this time. I would really like to look around Santalune for a bit before we drive off."

"You're free to go," he told her indifferently.

Her smirk widened. "But I'd like you to go with me. After all, we're _married_. And Viola and Alexa, maybe even Nurse Joy at this point, know we're married. Wouldn't it look odd not to go together?"

"As you can see, I'm a bit preoccupied and missing my clothes at the moment," he gave her an accusing look.

"About that," she started slyly, "I saw what a horrible predicament you were in, with all your clothes having gone missing somehow. I thought I'd be…helpful."

Ash grabbed a bag from under the desk and tossed it to him and he caught it, with his towel loosening only slightly now that he wasn't holding it up. He opened the bag and peered inside, grimacing after.

"You've got to be kidding…"

"I tried my best to get your size right," she withheld her snicker. "But, like you said, I don't have such a good handle on your _figure_."

Giovanni glowered at her, knowing she took his clothes and that she would have known his sizes had she looked at them and used them for comparison. And that was nothing to say about what clothes she actually picked out for him…

"It's either those or you stay naked," she offered "helpfully."

He grumbled and practically stomped into the bathroom (not that he would admit that was what he did). He quickly put on the clothes and then headed back out, glaring at her giggling figure. She was doing her best to contain her giggles, but she wasn't doing so well and he had a feeling that she wasn't even trying too hard.

"Looks great, Giovanni," she remarked with a wide grin.

"The shirt is pink, both it and the jeans –I don't wear jeans –are too tight, and you didn't even get me underwear," he growled. "I can't even button up the shirt all the way! I might as well not wear the damn thing."

"I thought you wouldn't mind going commando," she said with a lazy grin and watching his lower half with half-lidded eyes. "And pink looks good on you."

His _cheeks_ were tinting red then. Hell, _he_ was the one with flushing cheeks at all. Oh, the tables had definitely turned…

"Let's go shopping, _dear_," she smiled mockingly and he sighed in resignation.

Giovanni grumbled to himself again, but he grabbed his wallet (which he _did_ notice was left alone). He passed by her and grabbed her collar, smugly noticing that his mark on her was boldly showing, and dragged her behind him. He ignored her starting to cackle like a madwoman.

* * *

Incidentally, as they traveled through the outlet mall she'd brought him to, he realized they weren't going shopping for her.

They were shopping for _him_.

While he had a load of bags he was forced to carry (which he'd expected, not just because she was a female but because this was some form of punishment, he knew), she carried quite a few bags herself. However, he hadn't been allowed to choose any of his clothes. In fact, there were absolutely no suits in those bags. Ash was steadfastly going through each store and picking all the casual clothing she saw and liked on him.

"I don't wear casual clothing," he groused.

"No, you told me you didn't because you don't have a lot of casual clothes, so you wear what you have," she huffed at him.

Giovanni twitched. "And I said I rarely go out of my suits in the first place."

"But dear," she simpered mockingly. "It's our honeymoon. You can't wear suits on our _honeymoon_. You'd look like you're on business."

"Fine," he grated out. But then he got an idea, and he was the one smirking now. "But only if you get a negligee."

"Done," she said succinctly and strutted passed him.

He blinked and gaped at her. He was losing control of everything, and fast. He wasn't even really protesting or doing much to stop her from spending his money on clothes he didn't want to wear. And yet, there he was, carrying bags filled with casual clothes that she was more or less demanding he wear for the rest of their journey together.

Giovanni didn't even get to go with her into the lingerie store and see which negligee she'd get.

After the shopping trip, they picked up their pokémon and headed to their room quietly, though Ash was now nervous with Giovanni's silence and brooding demeanor. Inside their room, with Pikachu and Persian sensing the atmosphere, made scarce and darted back out the door. They'll just raid the cafeteria or something, instead of being in that awkward situation.

Giovanni whirled on her and Ash hid her gulp, making her face blank and raising an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, what do you want?" he asked her aggressively.

"W-what?" she was taken aback.

"I'm asking what do you want? What else do you want me to do to make all this stop? How long are you going to punish me?" he growled in irritation.

"Then why are you letting me in the first place?" she blurted out angrily. "If you don't want to listen to me or wear those clothes, why are you buying them and going along with all this in the first place?"

Giovanni took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, before he grimaced and gave her a tired look.

"I do owe you for last night," which surprised her again. He shrugged. "At the time, it felt like a smart idea to teach you a lesson, _and_ well… my rather 'perverted' side –as you would say –got out of hand. It's been awhile since I was 21, and I had a lot less control over myself and regard towards others at this age."

She pursed her lips and stared him down. "You said something about 'teaching me a lesson?' You said something like that this morning too."

Here, he glowered at her and she almost cringed back at the force of his glower.

"Are you serious? I step out for _one_ second, and I find you drunk and with a bunch of strangers who were going to take advantage of you, if they'd had their way and I hadn't finally come back and stepped in. You damn well should consider it a lesson! One, _I'm _the only one allowed to take advantage of you –" Ash rolled her eyes at that. Now there was classic Giovanni. "Two, I wanted you to freak out about those marks and assume those assholes were the ones who did it, and think again about going over to a bunch of strangers and getting drunk with them at that. I was going to hold it over you for a bit, before telling you the truth and letting you get back at me after."

She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Well…to be fair, on most of my journeys in every region, people are legitimately nice and I don't come across those types of people."

"Did that place look like your run of the mill pokémon-happy people hang around in?" he scowled at her. "It had a bar, for goodness' sakes. I just left for practically a _moment_…"

Ash gave him a sheepish look. "I tend to attract trouble. Sorry, alright? No approaching strangers. And no drinking either…unless you're there to watch me," she added in mischievously, but he just huffed and said nothing to that. "You know, I can listen. I mean, okay –I wasn't such a good listener back in my Kanto days, but I've become better since then. You could've just told me, instead of this whole 'hickey' thing."

He blinked and looked at her blankly for a second.

Ash mentally face palmed. Right. This was Giovanni –when did he ever do anything simple?

"I'll make a note of that for next time," he mumbled.

"Speaking of deals," she continued on, seeing as they were sort of negotiating things. "Would you wear those casual clothes if I said I genuinely think they look good on you?"

Though Giovanni looked reticent, she caught the brief uplift of his lips at her compliment.

"If you wear that negligee you bought, to sleep in at night…Unless you didn't really buy one?" he bartered.

"I bought it," she snapped, face turning red. "Fine, I'll wear it! Are you going to wear the clothes?"

"Did you throw away my suits?"

"No," she pouted. "They're in a safe place. So?"

"Fine. Deal," he acceded. "Did they have to be so tight?"

She scrunched up her eyebrows. "Are they? I thought I got them in the right size…I made sure to get a size bigger after the ones I made you try."

He was surprised at that. "I thought the ones we bought were the ones I tried on."

Ash cleared her throat and averted her eyes. "I was just messing with you. I made sure to get a size or two bigger than the ones you tried on. I want them form-fitting, not cut off your circulation," she said dryly.

Giovanni's smug smirk returned. "So you _would_ like me to show off my body for you, huh?"

She actually didn't shirk away and smirked back. "If I get to be eye candy for you, damn straight you're gonna be my eye candy."

He eyed her in amusement, wondering if he's already rubbed off on her a bit. "Alright, deal on that too. Anything else?"

She looked at him hesitantly. "If I want you to try something, like the creamer for your coffee, you'll at least try it. Just…you know, if I ask something or whatever or –"

"Deal," he cut her off, tugging on her hair so she wouldn't stay so embarrassed. "I promise I will do my best to be agreeable to anything you want. Whether it's for my sake or yours."

Very pleased by then, Ash tried to think up whatever else she could ask for, since this seemed to be a once in a lifetime opportunity she couldn't waste.

"Don't talk with other women," she blurted out, causing him to give her a strange look. She tried not to blush. "I mean…don't flirt with other women. Or guys for that matter."

He gained a wide grin. "You want me to only shower my attention on you then?"

"You know what, yeah, that's right," she glared at him. "If you're going to act like that with me and I can't stop it, I better damn well be the only one. Plus, we're 'married.' I don't want to be married to a player."

He almost burst out in laughter. "Okay. My sole attention will be on you."

"You mean your sole _perverted_ attention," she grumbled to herself. "You got anything you want to ask me for?"

"No," he said honestly, and also shocking her with that and his answer. "I've already asked you to go on this whole Flare Takedown mission, and I practically forced you into a fake marriage. I'm fine with that, and your continued cooperation and generally putting up with me and my behavior."

Ash rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. She glanced at him and then frowned when her mind thought of something she wasn't really sure of.

"You can…you can occasionally catch a grope in. Occasionally," she mumbled again. "And do…weird things like last night…Just make sure I'm at least awake!"

Not expecting her offer, Giovanni had to think on that for a bit.

"You mean that?" he looked at her seriously.

He was quick on his feet and had her cornered, pressing her against the wall and closing his face near hers. She was startled and looked skittish for a second, before she glared at him and lifted her chin in defiance.

He grinned and tapped her nose.

"You _are_ an adorable little thing, aren't you?" he purred. "I'm going to have so much fun with you."

Ugh, why did she expect his teasing to become worse?

* * *

Ash anxiously waited in bed, watching the clock in the dark. Pikachu and Persian were now in the room, sleeping together at the foot of her bed. Giovanni seemed fast asleep, but she wasn't so sure. She made sure until she had no doubt he was asleep, before she carefully got off the bed.

She tentatively traveled over to Giovanni's side of the room and hovered over him on his bed. Then, without further ado, she climbed on the bed and hoped he was a deep sleeper. She tried to lean over him, but she inwardly cursed that he was such a large guy. Having no choice, she hesitantly swung a leg over him and straddled his waist, waiting a few seconds to make sure he was still sleeping. When she was certain, she bent over his neck. Ash almost changed her mind as she stared timidly at him.

Then she bit down.

"Fuuuucck!"

A few minutes later, an irritable Giovanni (holding a crumpled up ball of toilet paper to his neck) and a mortified Ash were standing in front of an amused and yet also confused Nurse Joy.

"Oh dear, w-what happened?" Nurse Joy asked hesitantly.

"Yes, sweetie, tell Nurse Joy what happened?" Giovanni smiled insincerely, glaring at her with his eyes.

Ash coughed. "Um…I was trying to give him a love bite…"

"And she literally bit me," Giovanni deadpanned.

Nurse Joy bit back her laugh, and gave the two the best professional smile she could maintain right then.

"I'll just go and get some antiseptic and a bandage for that. Please wait here."

She left, knowing she was going to burst into giggles as soon as she had the all clear.

The two left was in silence, with Ash wanting to hide under a rock as Giovanni continued glaring.

"I'm sorry, okay? I thought that's how those things work," Ash's face wouldn't stop burning bright red.

Giovanni sighed. "You don't actually _bite_ bite the person, Ash. I mean, biting is a little okay if your partner is fine with it, but you're not really supposed to bite them to form a kiss mark. You suck on the area you want to leave the mark at."

She didn't know how, but her face managed to turn even more red.

"S-suck?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, suck. Repeatedly and hard. It breaks up capillaries under the skin, which is how the mark forms. The harder and longer you suck, the bigger the mark and the longer it'll last."

Ash fiddled with her hands.

"We better be even now," he said dryly.

"…You left more marks on me though…"

"…You are _not_ leaving anymore marks on me, until you learn how to make a proper hickey."

Thankfully, Nurse Joy came back then. She quickly took care of Giovanni's neck, before surprisingly turning to Ash and doing the same to her.

"There! Matching bandages! It's like a His and Hers match," Nurse Joy smiled widely.

The two of them both had red faces by then.

* * *

"_You got me spinning like a ballerina,  
Feeling gangsta every time I see ya,  
You're the king and, baby, I'm the queen of  
Disaster, disaster._

_"You got me spinning like a ballerina,_  
_You're the bad boy that I always dreamed of,_  
_You're the king and I'm the beauty queen of_  
_Disaster, disaster."_

The end of the song had Ash glancing shyly over at Giovanni, blushing lightly as she tried to distract herself with petting Pikachu. They were heading off to a Rocket base nearby, where they'd rest up, retrieve more information, and whatever else Giovanni needed to do there.

Ash was completely distracted.

"S-so why do you have a base all the way here in Kalos?" she asked suddenly. "I thought you only had control in the Kanto and Johto regions."

"Hm? Oh, well, those two are the only well-known regions that are known Rocket regions," he explained. "We also are known to have controlling interests in the Sevii and Orange Islands. However, it's because we keep under the radar and don't announce our presence in the other regions. We have a foothold everywhere, but it's safer not to say that to everyone. Aside from the rival Teams getting all huffy about it, we'd lose an advantage over them and make the government wary.

"We don't want to get too 'loud' and look like such a threat that they'd start actively hunting down the organization and the members. We bring enough attention to ourselves with the territories we do have, but if we're known to practically 'own' the other regions as well, Team Rocket will be put under too much scrutiny and be seen as too big to let be. The way we are now, with our current reputation, is fine. Anymore and we'd be signing our own death sentences."

Ash looked horrified at that, and he glanced over at her to see her look.

"Not literally, I mean," he added. "I think," he muttered that last part.

"Why are we 'married?'" she decided to ask as well. "I don't get it. Why do we need an alibi to journey together?"

Giovanni looked at her in surprise. "What's the age of your usual companions?"

"Uh, well, around my age, I think," Ash thought about it. "At least the girls were. Brock was 18 when he started with me, and Cilan was 19."

"And Brock left when he was around my current age, yes? This Cilan left around 20, I assume," Giovanni continued at her nod. "We need an alibi to travel together. I look, act, and am older than you, with no clear pokémon journey goal to reasonably travel with you for. If people aren't going to think I'm traveling with you to just take advantage –not that I wouldn't like to," he smirked at her, and she was tempted to hit him, "then we're not being honest with the situation. Everyone will get suspicious and scrutinize us and our activities more than we'd like them to, which might put Team Flare onto us. At least if we're married, then we have a reason to be traveling together and be in close quarters."

She hadn't actually thought of that. It actually made her feel a little useless, because he was doing all this planning and thinking of all the details, and it didn't seem like she was helping or contributing at all.

"You look upset," he noted. "What's wrong?"

Ash hadn't realized her expression had revealed how she was feeling, but she might as well tell him.

"I'm not really doing much," she said dejectedly. "I agreed to help you, but I haven't really done anything. Even when we attacked that first base, all I ever really did was get stuck being forced into a makeover. You've done much more for me on the other hand –you're doing all the planning, all the hacking into systems and work, and thinking up things that I haven't even thought to think of. And when it comes to my journey through Kalos, you're even letting me use your pokémon, driving me all everywhere, and letting me use your money. I seem pretty useless."

He frowned. Reaching over, he ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry about it. We're only just starting out and we haven't gotten to do too much in the first place. There's also plenty of more things for you to help plan out later on. Just be patient."

Ash felt a little bit more relieved then, and hid the small smile that crept onto her face.

* * *

Giovanni was more than a little relieved when not only did Ash fall asleep on the way, but when they'd finally reached the base. He parked the car in his personal spot, and went to retrieve Ash. Pikachu clambered from on top of Ash and up his arm, jumping from his shoulder and landing on his head.

"Comfortable?" he asked the electric mouse sarcastically.

"Pika~"

"The pair of you two," he mumbled, but he held Ash securely and made sure Pikachu was on safely before going into the base.

In his office, he set Ash onto his couch for now, letting her sleep while he went to finish some work and look over some papers. Pikachu was curiously poking around the office, looking at everything and happily moving and touching whatever was in reach.

The door burst open and a certain trio was there.

"Boss, Boss, you're here!" James cried out excitedly.

"Congrats on the marriage!" Meowth followed up from James' greeting.

Jessie held up a wrapped up box. "Yeah, even if it's to the twerp. We got you a gift!"

Giovanni stared dumbly at them.

"_What?_"

Started 11/13/14 – Completed 11/19/14

**A/n: Eek, you guys are dropping like flies. There was like 26 people who reviewed the first chapter (admittedly, that was when it was supposed to be a one-shot), and now it's down to like 8-9 people reviewing the newer chapters. Where are you guys going? So, you know, please leave a review? I like hearing back from people.**

* * *

**Anon Reviews:**

1\. **Shire**: I understand your concerns, but first I think you're reading this fic wrongly. One, it's fictional and humor (with warnings there'd be perverted humor at the top). Two, Giovanni is still Giovanni. You see him as a jerk, but the fact is he _is_ supposed to be a jerk at this point. That's how his character is, and he can't be changed overnight to be some OOC fluff bunny. Ash still has to, and as you can see is already in the process of, reconditioning him. She has been fighting back, but…her instinctive reaction is to beat his head in, and physically she'll lose out every time. But she's learning that she can win, if she fights in different ways and Giovanni is rubbing off on her anyway and she's starting to take on his own habits. It takes time to write a more realistic take on their relationship, especially with their personalities (that usually clash) and the fact that they were just enemies not too long ago. They just started traveling together too, so there's no rushing anything. Plus, Giovanni _was_ trying to be helpful…just in his own jerky way, 'cause that's how he's always done it (and typically, he wasn't the type to be helpful or caring in the first place beforehand). I hoped I managed to address all your concerns in this chapter, some stuff of which I'd been hoping to save later on but decided would be okay and fit better altogether in this chapter. I'm sorry about your family member, but you have to remember this is fiction with fictional characters, and that with Ash and Giovanni's circumstances and personalities, it's a different situation altogether.


	5. Be Good

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Pokémon –not unless I want to be sued .  
Story: Giovanni gets de-aged and more doors are opened for him. And yet the first thing he chooses to do is harass Ash Ketchum. Ash is just WTF?  
Set after Unova, in the first episode of X and Y, a little around the time Ash first steps foot in Kalos.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
Warnings: Genderbending, perverts, raunchy humor, weird humor, craziness, etc…  
Pairings: Giovanni/Ash: ShatterShipping.

**Like a Boss  
**_Chapter Four: Be Good_

Giovanni wasn't sure what to say or do. His three most stupidest (if loyal) agents had just implied that they believed that he was _married_. That they had, despite him saying not to, sent in the marriage certificate to be processed officially, instead of sneaking it into the offices to be placed into the records.

This was a nightmare.

He couldn't believe these three! Of all the idiotic things they could have done, messing up on this was the worse. And there was still -

He looked over at the sleeping girl on his couch.

_Shit_.

There was no way in hell he could let her know what these idiots had done. The marriage was fake. She wasn't so bothered by it if it was fake. If she found out that they were really married...he could just imagine her reaction. She would be chasing after him in a heartbeat, and not in the way he wanted her to. He'd find himself six feet under if he or these three ever let slip the truth.

He quickly strode over to his…wife and waved a hand in front of her face, and gently shook her shoulder. Seeing no response, he whirled on the three.

"You idiots!" he yelled as quietly as he could at them. They cringed back and stared at him with wide eyes. "That's not what I told you three to do!"

Then he told them, in a continued restrained yell, exactly what he'd wanted them to do and what they were _supposed_ to do. The more he talked, the more the look of dread grew on their faces.

James threw himself on the floor at Giovanni's feet. "I'm so sorry, Boss! It was a mistake!"

"Um, present?" Jessie held up the present again, smiling fearfully.

Meowth opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, a minor Thunderbolt hit him and he yelped. They all looked at the culprit, with Pikachu giggling as he stood on Giovanni's desk.

"It's the twerp's Pikachu!" Meowth gaped.

It was almost an instinctive reaction for the three to throw themselves at the electric mouse, attempting to catch it, only for them to crash into Giovanni's desk while Pikachu nimbly jumped away and went to Giovanni himself. The yellow mouse snickered at the trio.

Giovanni sighed, though he was amused by Pikachu's behavior and mocking of the others.

"Leave my wife's Pikachu alone," he said dryly, letting the mouse's bribing nuzzling be allowed. He gave Pikachu a look, only for him to give a big smile back to the Rocket Boss. "You're so cute, Ash lets you get away with pretty much everything, doesn't she?' he continued in that dry tone.

Pikachu just continued to smile.

"Boss doesn't know –the cuter that thing gets, the more dangerous and destructive…" the trio were muttering things like that to each other.

Giovanni stared at them strangely, though he glanced at Pikachu, who only gave him a cute giggle.

"You wouldn't happen to have evil tendencies, do you?" Giovanni muttered to it.

"Pika?" But there was a very slight mischievous edge to that smile.

Giovanni stared at him incredulously, before inwardly shrugging. "I approve, I suppose," he was muttering again, taking Pikachu into his arms and holding him carefully.

Just then there was a flash and someone's pokéball opened, and without warning something came out of it and practically glomped Giovanni.

"WOBBUFET!"

Giovanni twitched once. Then twice.

"Get out! Get out, you fools!" he screamed at the three, who scrambled out of there.

Wobbufet was quick to follow as Giovanni all but threw it at the trio. Giovanni set Pikachu down and pointed out the door.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt," Giovanni deadpanned.

"Pikachu!" the electric mouse cheered, running out the door and repeatedly shocking the trio as they ran away.

"W-what?" Ash started to wake up, yawning. She blinked and gave Giovanni a strange look.

"Did you actually give orders to Pikachu?"

"Yes. And he's a very good right-hand pokémon. He listens well and knows how to punish idiots perfectly," Giovanni deadpanned.

Ash laughed. "Let me guess, those idiots wouldn't happen to be a red-headed hot-head, a bluenette metrosexual male, and a talking Meowth."

"I'm hearing that as a statement," Giovanni smirked at her.

"Please, I know those three like the back of my hand," she said with a snort. "They've followed and dogged my steps from the moment I practically started my journey. You can have them back by the way."

Giovanni scoffed. "No, I'm fine. You can keep custody of them."

Ash threw up her hands. "Oh hell no! I may have joked in the past that it was like we're a divorced couple and you forced 'custody' of those three on me–even never having met you before –_but it was just a joke_! And take custody of them back! They're _your_ kids! Take responsibility of them."

He blinked at her before he slowly began to grin. "You really had a joke like that before? And given we've only met a couple of times, to say you had a private in-joke like that before we met –are you sure you never had a crush on me before now?"

"Ugh! Shut up! I told you it was a stupid joke I shared with Brock and Misty!"

"Oh, that's just perfect," he snickered. "Well, since we're 'married', I guess we're sharing custody now, huh?"

Ash glowered at him, but he was enjoying himself too much.

"Hey, speaking of this marriage, are the rest of your minions gonna know?" she asked curiously.

"I suppose," he thought on it. "They'll need to, in order to follow along with the plan, if we run across any of them. So yes, my 'minions' will have to hear about it, so we'll have to hold an announcement soon."

"Can I order around your minions then?" Ash suddenly sounded eager, and was strangely reminiscent of Pikachu's behavior earlier.

"Sure," Giovanni agreed, feeling like he might come to regret that.

"And technically since we're married –even if it's fake, they won't know –that means I like…half-own Team Rocket."

Giovanni stared at her.

"So I'm, like, co-boss."

He opened his mouth, but she was speaking again.

"Which means Team Rocket is mine too."

Honestly, her trail of thought was baffling him, and he was starting to feel very wary and uncomfortable about where she was going with this.

"Right?" she asked him, sounding too eager.

"Although I would have thought you wouldn't want anything to do with Team Rocket, as we're 'married', I assume that is correct," he reluctantly agreed.

There was a glint in her eyes that made him all too uneasy. It made him wonder even more what she would do if she knew they really were married.

Ash cleared her throat, and was back to looking normal. "Well, I know we're not really married, so anything I think of or do is temporary anyway. Just until this whole charade is over, right?"

"Right," he muttered.

A loud grumble was heard and Giovanni glanced at Ash, who laughed in embarrassment and rubbed her stomach.

"Um, I guess I'm hungry?"

"What do you want?" he inwardly sighed.

"Apple pie!" she beamed happily at him, and his lips twitched upwards.

"Fine, but why don't you just order a Rocket agent, test out your new 'powers?'" he asked, half sarcastic. "Order around Jessie, James, and Meowth for once."

She did look interested, but oddly not too much. She shrugged at him.

"I guess. But…" When she didn't elaborate, he gave her a look and she sort of returned it with a strange one. She did start talking again though. "I just want you to take me there, and you be the one to buy it for me," she sort of mumbled, although he heard fine.

Well, if it was like that…

Not questioning her odd turnaround and rather attached behavior, Giovanni grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Well, come on then."

And she hid a smile, following after him closely.

* * *

They'd found a diner not too far away from the base, which luckily enough had an apple pie as part of its desserts. Ash eagerly ordered and was quick to dive into it, sitting at a booth with Giovanni. It was late at night, and there were almost no other patrons in the diner, minus a few night owls.

When Ash cut a piece with her fork and held it out to him, giving him an expectant look, Giovanni supposed he was too tired to make a fuss about it and simply leant forward and accepted the piece as he opened his mouth and let her carefully lead a piece of pie into it.

She seemed extremely happy about that for some reason.

"This is really good," Ash hummed happily.

"…It sure is."

The more he thought about this weird late night outing, the more weird _he _felt about it. Especially with Ash looking shyly at him every so often…

Ash tugged at his sleeve slightly and he refrained from yawning, giving her his attention. When she didn't speak up, he raised one eyebrow at her, prompting her to talk about what was on her mind.

"Can we go for a drive?" she surprisingly requested.

Honestly, the night was getting stranger and stranger, but at least she wasn't yelling or attempting to throttle him. With that said, Giovanni shrugged to himself and agreed to her request, paying for their food and heading out with her sticking close to him. Inside the car, he turned to her and was about to ask where did she feel like going, when he saw her yawning and then sleepily cuddle up to his side. Deciding to just aimlessly drive around, he started the car and drove.

"Giovanni?"

"Hm?"

"…When you're like this, you're really nice…"

"…Okay. Go to sleep, Ash."

Giovanni wouldn't admit to anyone how uncomfortable and oddly at ease she was making him at that moment. Suffice to say, as she nodded off and grasped onto his arm, laying her head against him, he was very aware of how the scene looked. Well, they were playing at being married (notwithstanding the fact that they _were_ actually married)…

He took his arm from her and placed it around her instead.

With her asleep, it was probably best they headed back to base now. He'd probably have to carry her all the way to the room though, since she was asleep. He could have one of his subordinates grab her and carry her for him, but the thought of it irritated him and he just didn't like the idea of someone…doing _his_ job for him. If anyone was going to carry her, it was going to be him.

"You're such a handful," he grumbled to her, as he carried her to their room when they finally made it back to the base.

But then again, so was he. He guessed that meant they really did match just fine and suited each other.

* * *

When Ash thought back to the night, she wondered if it had been all a dream. But she was in bed, when she hadn't remembered being in bed, and the leftover apple pie was still in its box and over to the side of the room.

"Good morning," Giovanni greeted, walking through the bedroom door normally, as if last night hadn't been weird enough. He carried a tray with two plates of food, and she was astonished at the gesture and that he would bring breakfast in bed. "Hungry?"

"Yeah," she said quietly, sitting up in the bed. "Are you eating too?"

He gave a noncommittal answer, but sat down beside her and handed her a plate. After grabbing his own, he put the tray aside and started in on his food.

"You're actually eating breakfast," she murmured, watching him.

He glanced at her briefly. "Hn, well a little birdie told me I should eat breakfast."

Ash smiled a little to herself. "And you should," she poked his side and then began to eat her own food.

She'd always thought, as a result of her own parents, that marriage was probably hectic and too troublesome. But this was different and unlike her thoughts…It was probably because it wasn't a real marriage…

"So, you know Jessie, James, and Meowth are idiots," Giovanni said out of nowhere.

"Yeah?" Ash wondered where he was going with it.

"They're idiots. Simple. What's not so simple is they screwed up my orders on illegally processing our marriage certificate, so technically we're really married after all."

Ash stared at him, hand holding her spoon frozen above her plate.

He looked over at her finally, obviously gauging her reaction. "I thought about not telling you, and I actually wasn't…but I thought about it all night and decided you'd be more upset about me not saying anything about it, and probably attempt to bury me alive somewhere where no one will ever find my body."

Ash couldn't help crack a smile at that.

Giovanni put his plate away to the side, on the side dresser, before looking at her again. "And well, you told me to just tell you things, instead of doing whatever my mind comes up with. I suppose another hickey wouldn't help."

She started to giggle a bit at his words, before calming down and giving him a small smile.

"You're taking the news much better than I thought you would," he noted.

She looked down at her plate, moving food around before looking up at him shyly.

"You told me outright this time, and I told you I can be a good listener," she felt the need to hide. She grew a mischievous grin. "I'll just punish those three and make their lives hell too, since per your words, it's all their fault."

He barked out a laugh. "That's my girl," he said proudly, and she tried not to blush too hard in front of him.

She supposed married life wasn't that bad after all.

"What's that?" she pointed at the gift right next to the apple pie box, finally noticing and giving attention to it.

Giovanni grimaced. "Those three got us a 'congrats' present."

Scooting off the bed, Ash went over to it and placed her plate onto the table, taking the gift instead. Taking off the bow and then the gift wrapping, she opened it and cocked her head to the side.

"What is it?" Giovanni asked curiously, heading over to her side.

He peered over her shoulder as well.

"It's, um, not a bad present," Ash said hesitantly, still rather put off by it.

"I don't know whether to be insulted or roll my eyes," Giovanni scoffed.

Inside was two tickets to Pokémon Land, of which Giovanni owned and had rebuilt after last time's disastrous events.

"I've never been there for fun," Ash shrugged. "Last time I was there, I just escaped being shipwrecked out on sea and thought it was an island full of giant pokémon and was running for my life."

Giovanni grunted, because he was still sore over having to spend even more money rebuilding the amusement park, when it had taken him an enormous amount to build it in the first place.

"I own the place," he revealed to her in a bland tone, making her wince and remember the chaos that she and her friends (and the Rocket Trio) had caused to that amusement park (and consequently what they probably caused him in money to rebuild the place). "We could go there anytime. They probably used their Rocket clearance to get these tickets for free."

Ash couldn't help laughing. "That's so like the three. I can't really be surprised."

Just then there was a knock on the door, and Giovanni irritably strode over to it. When he opened the door, said trio was standing outside, looking rumpled and disorganized, and with leaves and sticks peeking from out of their hair or stuck to their clothes and fur.

They held up a cute, puppyish-looking pokémon sheepishly.

"Um, we were kind of scrambling for a gift yesterday, so we got you tickets to the park, but uh…we thought we'd go find you a real gift in the meantime," Jessie smiled tentatively.

James grinned happily. "Yeah! We actually managed to get a pokémon for you! It's a Litleo."

"Pika."

The three winced and stepped aside, with Pikachu darting through their legs and heading into the room.

"The rat helped us," Meowth mumbled.

Giovanni blinked at them, and then took in the Litleo James was holding up. He took it from them, and examined it.

"Hm…Not…bad, you three. Good job and…thank you for the gift," Giovanni reluctantly bit out, but decided the three did a good job and it was a good gift.

"We appreciate it," Ash called out from in the room.

"Hey-hey, Boss," James whispered to him, giving him a wink. "You should give it to her."

Jessie giggled quietly. "Yeah~ You know…get on her good side. Maybe a little 'compensation' will come your way, if you get what we mean."

Giovanni stared at them blankly before slamming the door in their faces.

"Idiots. Just…idiots," he muttered.

"Oh! What a cute pokémon," Ash saw the Litleo in his hands, coming over to him and taking it from him. "What is it? I don't have a pokedex from this region yet."

"We'll get one when we reach Lumiose City," Giovanni told her. "This is a Litleo. Apparently, the JJM unit went ahead and decided to look for a real gift for us, with the tickets as placeholders for whatever they could find."

She scratched the Litleo's chin, as Pikachu clambered onto Giovanni and curiously leaned over to see the Litleo.

"You can have it," he said suddenly, deciding what the heck. "I already have five in my party, but you only have four."

She looked taken aback by him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it fits more to you anyway," he decided, looking at the Litleo. Plus, he was also sure the boss of Team Flare had a Pyroar, and Giovanni didn't copy anyone and had his own style, thank you very much.

It was also more ironic to him that his partner and "wife" had a Litleo (that he was sure he'd help develop into a Pyroar of her own) to go up against the very Team they were against, and whose boss had a Pyroar and was practically that Team's signature pokémon.

"Hm, I think Litleo's a female."

A smirk slowly spread across his lips.

Oh yes –female Pyroar versus male Pyroar. His little wife was so going to win against Lysandre, and make that beauty-obsessed man bemoan his loss sorely.

Irony was so playing into his hands.

* * *

Having gathered the Rockets in this base into the main hall, Giovanni was getting ready to make an announcement. He would announce his presence in Kalos, his plans to take down Team Flare personally, and then of course bringing up the fact he had a wife. A real, actual wife.

The two of them had more or less settled they'd take care of that fact after this whole Team Flare business, but for now they were officially married and Ash really did pretty much co-owned Team Rocket.

"Rockets! As you know, I have arrived to Kalos and will be overlooking operations in each base as I stop by," he started out, standing tall on the stage overlooking the huge gathering. "I expect complete perfection in your work! I do not want to see neglect in anything, nor will I tolerate laziness or subpar work.

"Now, as for my main reason in coming here, I am personally going to handle Team Flare and take them down," he announced, and a loud blare of applause and cheers greeted him. "Be assured! Their pathetic attempts to take over the world will be ruined, and Team Rocket will continue to rise and stay at the top! Not once have we really been brought to justice and never had we disbanded and lost all sight of our goals. Aqua, Magma, Galactic, and Plasma –fallen and are just memories to people! But Team Rocket has yet to fall and Team Flare will be next!"

Another burst of thunderous applause exploded from his Rockets and Giovanni gave a pleased smile. He should be announcing Ash now, and have the rest of the Team recognize her and not ruin her part and role in the plan.

"Now, those Teams were brought down more or less by a single girl," he said and a hush quiet went over the crowd, all knowing who he was talking about immediately. By now, she'd become infamous and beyond just "that girl the Rocket Idiots follow around."

And actually, her reputation preceding her and being what it was, put so many points in his favor actually.

He smirked. "Ash Ketchum, known as the girl who's been a thorn in every Teams' side –is now actually my _wife_."

Complete and utter silence met him as everyone tried to process the news in their shock. Giovanni turned to look behind him and get Ash to come out, only to find the area she'd been in empty. He was only momentarily confused, as the double doors in the back of the hall burst open and Ash stood front and center of it, and Jessie, James and Meowth holding the doors wide open and Pikachu hanging onto Ash's shoulders.

"Damn straight, people! _I own you all too now_," she practically purred, narrowing her eyes at the group gathered in front of her and wearing a very wicked grin.

"So _bow_ and _kneel_!"

Giovanni, even in his own shock, decided that if his wife had decidedly megalomaniac tendencies and wanted to take over the world herself, then it was completely fine with him. It also just meant they had more in common now.

Plus, he was really just turned on by her right now.

Started 12/30/14 – Completed 1/3/15

**A/n: I'm having way too much fun with this XD I'm thinking up so many crazy things to happen. Seriously, there's so much! And also –power is going to Ash's head, heheh. I'm totally off my rocker now, especially on my cough medicine (if I'm late in replying to everyone's last reviews, you know why). I love hearing back from everyone, so please continue to review and provide feedback! I live off of them!**

* * *

**Anon Reviews:**

1\. Sparky: We can't leave out Wobbufet, now can we? XD And Giovanni and wedding present…yeah, that's going down wrong, mwahaha!

2\. shire: No, no! Don't worry about it. I'm just trying to tell you that their personalities are like this, and it would take a bit and some circumstances to work Giovanni into changing for Ash, etc. I'm fine with explaining things, especially things like that, to reviewers. Reviews like yours also help me make executive decisions on my writing, like in pacing and adjusting scenes, etc. So again, don't worry about it! I was fine with your review and understood your concerns.


	6. Stick 'Em Up

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Pokémon –not unless I want to be sued .  
Story: Giovanni gets de-aged and more doors are opened for him. And yet the first thing he chooses to do is harass Ash Ketchum. Ash is just WTF?  
Set after Unova, in the first episode of X and Y, a little around the time Ash first steps foot in Kalos.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
Warnings: Genderbending, perverts, raunchy humor, weird humor, craziness, etc…  
Pairings: Giovanni/Ash: ShatterShipping.

**Like a Boss  
**_Chapter Six: Stick 'Em Up_

Giovanni was certain that, had there not been a room full of his agents, he would have strode over to Ash and attempted to ravish her, even with her probably attempting to smack him away. In fact, he was contemplating going through with it anyway.

She was being really hot right then.

Ash grinned wickedly and strode forward, until she was by his side, and looped an arm around one of his. Still grinning, she leaned her head back slightly and looked at him with glittering, hooded eyes.

"Well, dear?" she purred.

Oh. He really liked it when she purred. She just gained a sultry quality that got to him…

He cleared his throat before glaring at the still shocked crowd of Rocket agents.

"You heard her!" he thundered, glowering at the fools.

They were so not going to cockblock him. Especially, if he succumb more to her wishes, he'd get laid. Sooner or later. Sooner being more preferable.

He cleared his throat again as his agents scrambled to follow his order and bow and kneel for the new "Queen of the Rockets."

"Do I get to own you too?" Ash quietly teased, still looking at him with those eyes.

Was he breathing? He wasn't sure. He also wasn't controlling the images that were running rampant in his mind, particularly of them in bed, Ash chaining him to that very bed, Ash taking control of the situation and wearing that negligee he had yet to see –

Dominance be damned. If Ash wanted to be dominant and dominate him, _hell yes_. The image was so hot that he almost just reached over and grabbed onto her, ready to give his agents a show.

Unfortunately, she unstrung her arm from his and flitted away, striding forward and clapping her hands together.

"Let's work hard together!" she said cheerily. And then her look turned dark, though she was still grinning and 'looked' cheery. "I'm sure you all will work hard under me."

Audible gulps were heard around, while Ash turned to the three Rockets she was usually saddled with.

"My chariot, if you will," she said simply, and the three left and came back with a golden-painted chariot that they were the 'horses' for.

The other Rockets stared incredulously, while Giovanni did so discreetly. He didn't want to know or ask why his wife wanted or had a chariot, or how in the world those idiots had managed to (most probably) make one and so quickly. He had a theory that the JJM unit were idiot savants.

"Onwards!" Ash commanded Jessie, James, and Meowth, cracking a belt he dazedly recognized as one of his into the air.

She left and more BDSM images were starting to crowd in his head.

"Get back to work!" he snapped at everyone, before racing after his wife.

Ash Ketchum was a complete and utter princess, but he had a feeling she could probably be a freak in bed when she wanted.

* * *

That…had been a thrill. Honestly, Ash hadn't known what she was doing or what she had been thinking of, but she had wanted to make an entrance for her introduction to the Team. And the utter exultation Giovanni seemed to exhibit towards her then hadn't been expected (and was a total bonus), but surprisingly pleased her.

But, well…he was acting weird now.

"Um, you really are weirding me out now, Giovanni," Ash told him plainly.

He blinked at her, still unnervingly close as she finished washing her face and moving along her routine to get ready for bed.

"When do I get to see you in your negligee?" he asked breathlessly.

She stared at him. Honestly, what was up with this guy?

"I guess tonight," she grumbled, rolling her eyes at his strangeness. "And yeah, I'm not backing out. I said I'd wear it for you, so I will."

"Okay," he just said and then strolled out of the bathroom.

"Yeeaaah," Ash muttered to herself. "Like that wasn't weird."

She shrugged to herself and finished up, before going out of the bathroom and finding the negligee she swore she'd wear and exasperatedly put it on. And then she went to the bedroom to see Giovanni already on the bed, completely topless (she swear she wasn't staring at his chest…or his abs…or those muscles…), with just simple gray lounge pants on. He was watching her heatedly, lying on his side and propping his head up with a hand, eyes darkening when he'd caught sight of her in the promised negligee and looking very scrumptious.

Not sure why she was feeling nervous all of a sudden, Ash hesitantly went over and took her side of the bed. She shouldn't be so nervous. She slept in the same bed as him the night before, and it had been okay. It had been, right? Right?

"Stop being like that," Ash muttered, glaring at him as she moved and then laid down.

"Like what?" he said, still watching her intensely.

"Ugh! I give up." If she could, she would have thrown her hands up in annoyance.

Giovanni just continued to watch her. She decided she'd just ignore him and focus on going to sleep, though she was sure it would be hard to ignore him when he was practically drilling a hole into her with his gaze.

"Can I talk dirty to you?" he asked from out of nowhere.

She gaped at him. What in the world? Then again, if she let him, maybe he'd stop acting so strange.

"Fine, fine. Whatever," she reluctantly agreed.

He wore a fiendish grin and began to spew a whole bunch of things that made Ash stare at him and be unable to go to sleep. He was certainly being very unrated tonight.

Ash's face and ears were burning red as she listened to him, and was kept up all night with his dirty mouth.

* * *

She wasn't sure how much sleep she'd gotten, or how well. With the way Giovanni kept going on, she had had trouble falling asleep. In fact, everything he had been saying was creating images in her head and it was burning into her brain.

Her eyes and her ears were very un-virgin now. _She_ felt very un-virgin.

She woke up that morning feeling very, very weird. Just…weird.

More so when she woke up with Giovanni right next to her, snuggling like she was some kind of teddy bear. Huh. She had no idea he was the cuddling type.

"Hey. Hey, pervert. Wake up." If she was a might bit tetchy, it might be the lack of sleep. Or his disturbing monologue. Or his disturbing monologue causing her the lack of sleep.

She tried to wiggle away, but his arms tightened around her and he groaned. She tried again, but he refused to budge.

"Stop moving," he mumbled. "I'll teach you to drive if you just stay still and let me hold you and sleep for a few more minutes…"

Ash stopped moving and thought about that, before grinning madly. To sweeten up the deal, she wiggled onto her side and scooted backwards into him, so that her back was snug against his front, and he was more or less spooning her.

Driving lessons, here she comes!

As for Giovanni, his eyes snapped open and he was now wide awake. Oh, he liked the new position alright. Just a little too much. If he didn't calm himself down right now, he was going to be awake in more than one way.

But he was going to be a stubborn bastard and hold onto her for a little longer, and enjoy this while he could.

However, like all things good, it had to end and they got up and went about getting ready for the day. They ate a quick breakfast, but they took turns with the bathroom, despite Giovanni insisting it was okay they shared, especially since they were married now –well, Ash let him stay while they both brushed their teeth, but she drew the line at taking a shower together.

And soon enough, Ash had gotten him to his car and was now in one of the base's hangars, which was empty and was a perfect large space for her to start learning.

"Okay, so…" Giovanni looked at her nervously, feeling nervous already when they hadn't even started yet. "Seatbelt first, obviously. Then put your foot on the break, before you release the emergency break and turn on the ignition."

Ash did as he said, and he thought maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

They went through the startup process fine and then it was time to get Ash moving and driving. Only, as soon as he'd given the go ahead, she slammed her foot onto the gas pedal and the car had shot off.

"No, no, no! Brake, Ash, brake!" His heart practically leaped into his throat, and he decided he should give explicit instructions for every damn thing, if they were going to continue.

Ash finally stepped onto the brake, but not before almost running over Jessie, James, and Meowth, all of whom managed to dodge at last second, while screaming loudly.

"What's wrong?" she blinked at him.

He stared at her, not sure if she was being serious. Seeing that she was, he twitched. She was a recipe for vehicle manslaughter…

"That is _not_ how you drive," he grumbled. "You have to be careful how light…or how hard you press against the gas pedal."

"Oh. Right," she blushed.

After being very specific about what she had to do, the rest of the driving lesson turned out well and she actually wasn't such a bad driver. She just…liked speed a little too much.

"Speed freak," Giovanni teased. "I'm not sure whether you should be a race car driver or a getaway driver, with the way you'd rather drive."

Ash's eyes kind of glinted mischievously, as what he said made her think of an idea.

* * *

"I want to rob a bank," Ash declared suddenly, just as they were in the middle of lunch.

Giovanni stopped eating and couldn't help staring at her. She didn't just say that, did she? No, she couldn't have…

"Let's go rob a bank together," she looked at him eagerly.

He sputtered and was taken aback. "What brought this on?" he asked, unsure if she was just pulling his leg.

"Well, you mentioned I'd make a great getaway driver, and I was thinking –you're a criminal and steal things, and has an organization that steals things…"

"And?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

She shrugged. "Nothing. That's all I got. You all are criminals and do criminal things, and I felt like doing something criminal."

He had a decidedly strange wife.

"Alright," he agreed.

"Really?" she grinned widely.

"Yeah, if you really want," he was going to win her over no matter what, even if he had to agree to the most outrageous things, "And well, this will be a good way to get us to our next location faster, if by motivation of outrunning the police. You can be the getaway driver, if you wish."

Ash clapped her hands excitedly, really getting into the spirit now.

"And if we wear Team Flare outfits and blame this all on them…" he said slyly, and they shared wicked looks.

"Let's go rob a bank!" Ash cheered, pumping a fist into the air.

Pikachu, off to the side with Persian, almost dropped his ketchup and stared at his owner. Persian continued to enjoy his bowl of milk, meowing contentedly and ignoring the humans.

This certainly wasn't the strangest the two had done, and probably wouldn't be the last.

* * *

The bank was working smoothly. Tellers did their job, people went in and out after dealing with their business, money was counted…It was looking to be another normal, regular day for everyone.

And then the front doors of the bank burst open and two figures in bright red burst through, holding two scary firearms with both hands. They wore the familiar Flare uniforms, though they looked rather well-worn and stylish on the two, than garish on other members. Their heads were covered with red, classy fedoras that hid their hair (which was unusual, given normal Team Flare members had red hair (dyed usually) and styled in a specific style).

"Everyone on the ground! This is a hold up!" the smaller, female figure shouted, and everyone scrambled to do what she said, while the bigger, intimidating man took out the security with his bare hands.

And then, to everyone's confusion, the girl sidled up to her partner and whispered, "What now?"

Even with the Flare shades covering his eyes, they could tell he was rolling them. He stepped forward and held out a huge sack that had been previously hanging on his belt.

"We're going to go around and everyone will put their valuables in here! Don't get any funny ideas," he waved his large firearm warningly.

And while he went around to do that, the girl was going to the desks around and stealing the pens.

"We don't need pens!" the man hissed at her. "Steal something useful and worth something!"

She pouted, but took a lamp (of all things) off of the desk and shoved it into her sack. The man sighed, but continued making his way around the room. She then attempted to grab the computer monitor off of the desk.

"Too heavy, Bonnie," the man told her in an exasperated tone.

"But Clyde," she replied in a whining voice.

Bonnie…and Clyde?

"What the…Are you guys really named that, or you guys trying to be copy ca –" the random banker shut up as 'Bonnie' swung her firearm in his direction and he started to sweat bullets.

"You got something to say, mister?" she said in an oddly accented voice that had a twang to it.

"No," he mumbled.

"Good."

When 'Clyde' finished up there, he went back to his partner's side. He grabbed the banker Bonnie had been talking to.

"You are going to show us where the safe is," Clyde said threateningly.

The banker nodded nervously.

Once they were in the safe after making the banker open it, Clyde was filling up the duffle bag that had been around his neck and had laid on his back the entire time. He put it back into its original position after it was filled and then the two were off, just in time for the police sirens to come near.

The banker was locked inside the safe.

"Arceus, I knew this was going to be a crappy day," he grumbled.

* * *

Okay, so if Ash had any problem practically reenacting and resurrecting the names and images of Bonnie and Clyde, and making their codenames become more true than it should have been…Well, it wasn't showing at the moment.

Not after they decided against returning to Giovanni's car, and her having decided to hijack one of the bank's armored vehicles and driving like a crazed woman on the run. Which she was.

It hadn't actually been in Giovanni's plan to take the armored truck, but she did it and luckily there was a shitload of cash sitting prettily in it already as a bonus for them. He wasn't going to complain.

"I love your luck~" He felt like laughing giddily.

Money, crime, sexy partner…This was turning out to be a day come true.

It was also now fact that Ash was an incredible getaway driver. The police was having a hard time getting close to them, and every time they were slightly, Ash would pull away easily enough –almost like she was teasing them on purpose. Knowing her, that probably wasn't off the mark.

"Hey! Open up the back and shoot 'em up!" Ash yelled at him from the front.

Grinning wildly and having a fantastic time, Giovanni threw open the armored truck's back doors wide open and held onto the Browning Automatic Rifle. Finally getting to use it, he opened fire on the police cars chasing after them.

He blinked and gaped at the colorful paint splatters that resulted from his shooting.

"You gave me a paint gun?!" he shouted at her.

Somehow, he managed to hear her snort over the loud noises as they continued their police chase.

"Like hell I'd trust you with a real gun, bastard!"

Ugh. His wife, insufferable as always.

He sniffed irritably and took aim. Well, he was at least going to make it annoyingly impossible for these cops to see while they were driving. Giovanni continued his onslaught, and many of the police cars had a multitude of paint splashes all over their windshields, causing them to drop back to try to avoid crashing into something or collisions with each other. The ones that didn't drop back and stubbornly stayed on their trail, despite their new handicap, were driving erratically since they were having trouble seeing while driving.

"Dear!" he sarcastically called out. "Some of them are being annoyingly stubborn, despite their new paint jobs! What should I do?"

He heard cursing from up front, but then the sound of a door opening had him alarmed. Quickly closing the back doors, he rushed to the front to see Ash balancing out of the truck and hanging out, using her door to lean and hang onto carefully. She held her own Browning, and was aiming the light machine gun around the truck and at their pursuers.

"Take the wheel for a sec, won't you, Giovanni?" she said nonchalantly.

His eyes widened, realizing the wheel had been left alone while Ash had been carefully balancing herself, and he dove towards it, steadying the armored truck and slipping onto the seat, grabbing Ash's legs and bottom and placing them back onto his lap, while putting his foot on the gas pedal.

"Got it?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah." What was she up to?

"Good," she said cheerily, and then pushed herself off of him to fully hang against her door and supported her Browning against her side and pressed against her elbow. She then started firing, and he nearly yelped.

Those were _live_ bullets.

"What the…Why do _you_ get to have a real gun, and I get to have a paint gun?" he asked accusingly.

"Duh," she said like it was obvious. "You would clearly have no qualms about causing real harm."

Glancing at his rearview mirror to the destruction behind him, he gave her a disbelieving look after.

"You're joking, right? Because that right there is nowhere near harmless!" If it had been him, at least, he would have aimed at their tires and they would have forcefully stopped or be able to have a chance at making a controlled crash.

Ash ended up creating pure chaos behind them.

He inwardly shrugged. Ah well. His wife could do whatever the hell she wanted, if it was up to him.

Suddenly, someone in bright red and yellow was chasing behind them, riding atop of a Blaziken that looked off. At least it looked like a Blaziken. Somehow, though, there were certain differences making it seem like almost a different pokémon.

"We got company," he told Ash, who scrunched her nose adorably.

"Yeah, I see," she pouted, and he almost let go of the wheel to cuddle her.

Her tendency to be cute would be his undoing he was sure.

"Ah, it's no big deal!" She scrambled back into the car, and closed the door behind her.

Only she was now on his lap, and aside from obstructing his view a bit and making it hard to maneuver his arms when she was sitting sideways on him, he just…didn't want her on his lap. Especially squirming. Definitely not squirming.

Giovanni groaned. "Stop moving!"

"I gotta go to the back," she said apologetically, finally slipping away and moving to the back of the truck.

He didn't know what was going on, focused on driving and speeding away. He heard the back doors fly open and then an explosion, and felt his temples sweat as he wondered what the hell had happened and what had Ash done.

When she came back, grinning ecstatically with paint covered hands, he chose not to ask.

"Well, this was fun."

He sweatdropped and let her take over the driving, strapping himself into the passenger seat as Ash proved her skill at speed once again, leaving everyone behind in their dust.

That was never minding the police cars unable to catch up, the ones crashed, and the superhero and super Mega pokémon that were drenched in paint after having a paint bomb exploding on them and stopping them in their tracks, and just staring dumbfounded at the rapidly disappearing vehicle.

* * *

"What's Ash up to?" Delia Ketchum asked Professor Oak, having come over to have tea with the professor. "Hadn't she and her, uh, friend been traveling in Kalos for a while? Maybe she's gotten another badge already!"

"Hm, I haven't checked to see if she's left me any messages today," Oak said thoughtfully. "I'll go check now!"

He checked his computer, logging on to find his messages. Seeing Ash's new message, he clicked on it before staring dumbly at it.

"Well, what she say?" Delia asked curiously.

"…She says she's planning on a robbing a bank in Kalos today…"

"…Oh…"

Started 4/13/15 – Completed 4/16/15

**A/n: I fully admit I've been wanting them to rob a bank, kukuku...It's been awhile, but I'm really glad I'm not taking years for any of my Pokémon fics . I hope to continue on this on time now, but I know I'll at least try my best to update regularly! Thanks to everyone's support and I really hope everyone can take the time to review!**

**Also, it would REALLY, REALLY make me happy if you guys checked out my collaboration account (fanfictiondotnet slash u slash 6604088 slash TheRegionsLegends), where I'm working on "The Book of Eve," which is a Leaf/Giovanni story (though she's newly named Eve), with Team Rocket action, and "Kitty Claws" which is a fem!Ash/Bosses cosplay/hybrid story. Just fav, alert, and especially review them? It would make my day! Pretty please!**

* * *

**Anon review:**

1\. Sparky: Ash will be enjoying be one of two bosses of Team Rocket XD Oh, the chaos she can sow. And they might need Giovanni, but he won't be much help, if he's just going to side by Ash or just plain encourage her on! JJM are used to her, so of course they'll be on board for the most part. As for Butch and Cassidy, they'll certainly turn up ;D


	7. Miss Boss

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Pokémon –not unless I want to be sued .  
Story: Giovanni gets de-aged and more doors are opened for him. And yet the first thing he chooses to do is harass Ash Ketchum. Ash is just WTF?  
Set after Unova, in the first episode of X and Y, a little around the time Ash first steps foot in Kalos.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
Warnings: Genderbending, perverts, raunchy humor, weird humor, craziness, etc…  
Pairings: Giovanni/Ash: ShatterShipping.

**Like a Boss  
**_Chapter Seven: Miss Boss_

If Oak was any concerned, Delia strangely wasn't after the initial announcement. But Ash had been as closest to what he had to a daughter, and he'd watched over her as she had grown up and made him proud as she traveled each region and made herself a name in each and every one.

So while he'd been initially worried about Giovanni calling him and informing him and Delia that he was accompanying Ash on her journey through Kalos, he hadn't been too suspicious or worried. Minus those troublesome rumors amongst the Kanto gym leaders and Elite Four of Giovanni being the boss of Team Rocket (he doesn't believe those rumors…sometimes), Giovanni was a strong battler, wealthy, and all in all would be an ideal traveling companion to take care of someone as troublesome and problem-magnet as Ash.

But then Ash sent that ridiculous email to him, along with a…_small addendum_ that she was married. To Giovanni.

"She's probably joking around," Delia said wisely. "Although I hope the marriage part is true," she sighed happily. "This Giovanni seems like such a capable man, and everything I envisioned for my daughter! I'm so glad my daughter managed to snatch such a perfect man! Rich, influential, and _handsome_!"

Oak stared at her strangely as she giggled, but shook his head. She was right. Ash was probably joking around, thinking she was funny. He sighed to himself and set up the tea. As he did so, he waited for it to boil and decided they needed some noise. So he turned on the TV, and shuffled over to his little stove to take the tea kettle off when it started to whistle loudly. After that, he poured the tea into two cups for himself and for Delia and they sat in front of each other at the table that was in front of the TV.

"_Today, we have news of an amazing, crazy chase all the way over in Kalos! In an unprecedented move, a duo of Team Flare agents performed an ingenious heist at one of Kalos' premiere banks, complete with car chases, paint guns, live guns, and paint bombs! There are even witnesses reporting that Blaziken Mask and his compatriot, an unusual pokémon that resembles a Blaziken, appear at the scene! More on this after the break."_

So…they looked at each other, cups to their lips, before simultaneously sighing and going on to drink their tea in faux peace.

"I really do hope Ash at least managed to frame Team Flare correctly," Oak grumbled.

"I'm sure she covered her tracks," Delia reassured him. "Knowing her, she's got it all covered. And since she has that handsome, intelligent fellow with her, I'm sure he's got her back and covered what she didn't."

He'd been hoping that Giovanni would have prevented her from getting into these kind of hijinks, not get pulled into it with her. Then again, maybe with those Rocket rumors, he'd been more prone to encouraging her than telling her no.

"I really hope she is married though," Delia beamed.

Oak rolled his eyes. "What does it say that these kind of things aren't really that surprising any more, when it comes to Ash?"

"That it's just become the usual and expected of her?"

"Right, yeah, _of course_."

"It's our Ash," Delia shrugged.

He nodded, laughing lightly. "That damn girl. Going to give us heart attacks every time she goes to another region."

Said girl was currently whooping in delight, as she and Giovanni rushed away in their getaway car. Giovanni was equally feeling on a high, and watching his wife in reverence and lust.

"That was fantastic," he purred, watching her with dark eyes.

Glancing back at him, instead of sticking her tongue at him like he expected her to do, she just grinned roguishly and winked.

"And totally more where that's coming from, darling!"

Ash continued laughing delightedly, pressing her foot on the gas pedal and speeding up even more. Giovanni leaned back on the pile of cash and relaxed. In no time, they were back in the Kalosian Rocket base, where they entered to find a whole different crew than what Giovanni had been expecting.

He blinked. "What in the world?"

Ash grinned at him. "Like it? I had Jessie, James, and Meowth make my new uniform designs and have everyone wear them. That way, by the time we got back, they all would be wearing them!"

Indeed, the Rocket uniforms had changed. They were all more suit-like, almost like Team Flare's, only without the gaudy red color or the garish belt buckle. The suits were black, the dress shirts were a dark (really dark, scarlet even) red, and they even wore nice black shoes. The only thing he found odd were the square-ish glasses everyone was now sporting.

"What's with the glasses though?" he decided not to comment on the uniform change.

"I figure, all them other Teams are basically copies and wannabes of Team Rocket, so we –since we're in Kalos –we'll rip them off for once and we're thieves anyway –and take their look and do it better. Plus, I was watching _Kingsman_ the other day, and I thought it was an awesome look that we could totally rock. Who doesn't do the dangerous suit spy thing? It's not even copying or even Team Flare, 'cause we got that look like a Bond special, babe."

Did she just call him 'babe'? She did. In amusement, Giovanni just nodded, although he did remember the movie she was talking about

"So that's why the glasses is part of the look?" he asked again, and she snatched one off of a willing and eager Rocket agent who'd stopped by them at her signal.

She handed him the glasses, and he put them on, taken aback by the projections then shown.

"Heck yeah. And I got Dr. Z to fix them up, and some other cool toys."

He really shouldn't be encouraging her, but…

Giovanni grinned at her. "I'm totally glad I married you."

Even if it was an accident.

She had a thoughtful look on as she looked at Giovanni before Ash's smile turned predatory, and she snatched the glasses off of Giovanni's face and tossed it back to the agent, who saluted them and went to go back to work. In the meantime, Ash was already dragging Giovanni off to somewhere. When he realized where, they were already in his room and he was raising his eyebrows at her.

"Eager, are we?" he teased.

But then her hands clutched onto his head and pulled him down, before pressing her lips against his. Her sudden initiative, as well as how unexpected and impulsive her actions were, caught him off guard. It took him a moment before his hands landed on her hips and pulled her against him, and he kissed her more forcefully. He squeezed her hips momentarily, before picking her up and carrying her to the bed.

"You really should stop me, before I continue and go on all the way," he continued to tease her, when he pulled away for a second and instead kissed all the way down her jaw and down her neck to sate and yet also calm himself down.

But then she'd wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed him to her.

"Maybe I don't want you to stop," she murmured, and when he moved back in surprise to look at her, she had a grin tugging at her lips. "Maybe I pulled you to here for a reason."

He blinked, breathing in a sharp breath. Then he scowled.

"Don't play like that, unless you really mean it," he rolled his eyes, fully intending to move away from her.

He hadn't managed to get too far away, before she'd grabbed his collar and yanked him back down on top of her, where she proceeded to arch up into him and retightened her legs around his waist. She kissed him again, this time adding in a lick of her lips, and he thought that he was just going to go with it and stop protesting (why was he protesting anyway? He was being stupid when he got so lucky all of a sudden).

"To hell with it," he muttered, whipping his jacket off, and then his belt.

"My thoughts exactly on when I was dragging you over," she huffed and confessed.

"…P-Pika," they were interrupted.

To the side, they looked over slowly and saw Pikachu laughing nervously and waving at them in embarrassment. Persian shook his head and grabbed Pikachu by the scruff of the electric mouse's neck with his maw, and began to head to the door.

"Thank you, Persian," Giovanni said dryly.

"Per-Persian," the Persian was practically grumbling.

Once those two left through the door and they were sure the room was free of any other interruptions, Giovanni smirked down at her and let his hands wander.

* * *

Giovanni glared down at the trio, hair dripping wet from the shower he took. Ash was currently relaxing in the bath, so it left him to order these three to do errands he'd rather not leave in their unreliable hands. But then again, he didn't want to tell anyone else, and these three generally kept their mouths shut at least.

"I want you three to go to the store and retrieve these items," Giovanni glared down at them even more, making them shrink back. He reluctantly handed the list to them and they took it, looking at it together and eyes widening at the same time.

They glanced furtively back at him, and he glowered back.

"Y-Yes, sir!"

Watching them run away satisfactorily, he went to his desk and plopped onto his chair. A few minutes later saw Ash moving into the office, blinking when she saw him.

"You look disgruntled," she hummed as she came over and climbed onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He waved it off. "It's nothing and has been taken cared of. I'll tell you when those three get back," he tacked on at the end, though he didn't elaborate on which three. She would know.

She hummed and nodded absentmindedly, glancing at the map laid out on the desk next to them. She traced a line through a route of cities.

"If we streamlined this, we can and should just go straight through all the cities to focus on the Flare bases and my badges," she tapped Lumiose City. "Starting with heading straight to Lumiose from here."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "You don't want to go to the cities and towns in between, and tour around?"

"Oh, I do," she reassured him. "But these take precedence, and I figure if we have time after all this, you'll just owe me and take me around."

He snorted, but agreed. So the two of them laid out the exact route, based on the line Ash had traced, and decided on their stops. Ash also had another condition.

"I don't want to drive an RV," Giovanni looked appalled. "What was wrong with my car?"

"It's not comfortable to camp in," she retorted. "If we're going out and need to stop and sleep, your fancy car's not going to be comfortable. It's cramped and the two of us will have to find a way to fit in there."

"We can just sleep in the backseat," he was stubborn. He smirked at her. "And you know, we can share that backseat. Squish together, keep close…"

Ash smirked back. "Well, if you're comfortable having sex like that…not that it's not hot and all…just figure an RV has more space and would be more comfortable…"

Giovanni's mouth closed with a click.

"Yeah, I thought so," Ash triumphantly said, before straddling him more and kissing him in reward.

Well, if it was like that, there was no way Giovanni could say no. And the tongue in his mouth was totally saying 'yeeessss…'

* * *

Detective Looker was the kind of man that just had to make sure to get things in order.

Right now, there was absolutely no order in that room.

He had police officers and local detectives yelling from across the room, fingers pointing at each other, things flying all over…Some of them had paint on them, from where they'd attempted to get it off of their police cruisers.

Sighing to himself, Looker took a spot in the room that would make him easily seen, and then put his fingers to his lips as he whistled nice and loud for everyone to hear him. Satisfied when he was sure he'd gotten everyone's attention, he looked over the entire room of disgruntled (some of them crazed-looking) Kalosian police.

"So, Team Flare went and robbed a bank, then outsmarted, outgunned, and outran everyone," Looker started. There was grumbling, but a sharp look from him quieted everyone back down. "Does anyone have any idea _why_ Team Flare would do this, or just who the Team Flare members responsible are?"

Everyone awkwardly looked around at each other, but it was silent and no one was giving him answers. But this wasn't Team Flare's usual MO, and he couldn't think of a single reason why they would do this. Unless maybe these two were doing rogue acts outside of the Team…

Or maybe Team Flare just had a hidden agenda he wasn't seeing.

"Okay…" he mumbled, "…Okay…" He furrowed his eyebrows. "What did they say their names were? I thought I heard they'd actually given their names?"

One officer huffed and sneered. "Bonnie and Clyde, they said."

Looker sweatdropped. Really?

He guessed that wasn't really their names then. Unless the universe had a twisted sense of humor, which he wouldn't put passed it. After all, he knew one Ash Ketchum had to deal with the universe's unique humor all the time –stuck with crossing paths with every Legendary in existence, every Team in each region, whatever trouble that happens and she has to be the one to get involved and fix it, etc.

She was the ideal entertainment channel for The Powers That Be.

"Fine," Looker shook his head, remembering her and wishing she was here to help solve this (ironically, given his train of thoughts). "Let's just get back to trying to get to the bottom of this."

And then the room erupted into chaos again.

* * *

The JJM unit were loyal and determined (stubborn more like) and had a tendency to overdo things. So when they were asked to retrieve certain items for the boss, they (freaked out somewhat, giggling mostly) went to the nearest store and were stuck in front of a particular shelf in a particular aisle.

"I don't know which one to pick," Meowth groaned. "There's too many choices!"

Jessie elbowed him and James out of the way. "Move it! As the only female in this team, I know these things better!"

She leaned forward and scrutinized the shelf with narrowed eyes. Time passed and the other two waited. Jessie straightened up and the other two eagerly focused on her. She laughed in embarrassment.

"Ah hah…I don't know either."

They sweatdropped at her.

"Let's just grab a bunch," James suggested. "One for each brand?"

"Yeah, okay. Sounds good to me," Jessie shrugged and began to toss a box of the morning after pill into their basket. James thought about something and left them for a second, coming back with an armful of other boxes that he dumped into the basket.

"Hey! What's the big deal –" Jessie looked at the basket and gave a loud "Ohhh!"

The two of them gave each other looks and snickered behind their hands. Meowth scratched at their faces.

"Hurry up, you numbskulls!"

So a few minutes later, the lady at the counter for that area could only sweatdrop as a trio of weirdly dressed people, complete in dark long coats and sunglasses, placed a more than full basket in front of her. And when she saw the contents of the basket, her face turned red and she sweatdropped even more.

"Um…do you want a bag for all this?"

"Yes, please!" they chorused.

Started 8/18/15 – Completed 8/25/15

**A/n: So…if this seems short, that's because a chunk of this chapter was smut XD Which, if you want to read, will be on my Ao3 account sometime today. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I hope to be updating regularly again! Please review! I love reading everyone's comments –many of them make me laugh and really motivate me to continue! Reviews are my best motivation! I will definitely reply to everyone next time!**


	8. City of Lights

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Pokémon –not unless I want to be sued .  
Story: Giovanni gets de-aged and more doors are opened for him. And yet the first thing he chooses to do is harass Ash Ketchum. Ash is just WTF?  
Set after Unova, in the first episode of X and Y, a little around the time Ash first steps foot in Kalos.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
Warnings: Genderbending, perverts, raunchy humor, weird humor, craziness, etc…  
Pairings: Giovanni/Ash: ShatterShipping.

**Like a Boss  
**_Chapter Eight: City of Lights_

Looking at what he got and at the trio of winking and sniggering idiots, Giovanni wondered what he'd done to deserve these three. Honestly, he wanted to dump the entire bag of…unneeded products onto their heads and shove them out of the room.

"Pikachu, Persian…get them out of here," he said blandly and turned his back on Jessie, James and Meowth.

The trio yelled and ran out the door as Pikachu and Persian slowly came after them, enjoying themselves as well as apparently "teaching" Litleo the ropes and how things were done around there. Honestly. They were all just bad influences on each other.

Not that Giovanni had much to say on that front, considering how much of a bad influence he himself was.

He left his office as well and went to go look for his wife, finding her at one of the battlefields and having a line of Rocket agents to the side, while she faced off against one of them. She was obviously enjoying herself, currently using Nidoqueen to battle the Rocket grunt's Raticate into submission.

"Enjoying yourself, are you?" he drawled, rolling his eyes.

"Completely," she said gleefully, finally ending the battle and getting Nidoqueen to end it. "Next!"

Giovanni sighed, going behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist and putting his chin on her shoulder.

"Can you show _a little_ mercy on our Rockets?" he asked in fond exasperation.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ash grinned. "At least this way, these guys are getting a real workout and doing some real battling. Plus, I'm getting practice time and bonding time with my team. Both of them –my pokémon party and my beloved minions."

"You're going to give them nightmares," he snorted.

"Aw, don't be that way~ They're lucky I didn't go and use Pikachu and Persian on them. Where are those two rascals anyway? They also pestered me for Litleo for some reason," Ash thought on that suspiciously.

"They are currently punishing Jessie, James, and Meowth for me," Giovanni griped. "Litleo's with them."

"What did those three do this time?" Ash sniggered.

"Bought more than I asked for," Giovanni grumbled, though he kept vague. "I can show you what I'm talking, as well as explain what I meant about telling you that thing I said I would when the three of them came back."

"We can go now," she offered, and the Rocket grunts around them waited with bated breath for Giovanni to answer her.

"Okay, then let's go," Giovanni leaned away from her, and comfortably put his arm around her shoulders and led the way back.

A collective sigh of relief echoed around the area from all of the grouped Rocket agents Ash had managed to corral and order to battle her.

Meanwhile, when Giovanni finally got Ash back into his –well, it was more their –office now, Ash saw the piles on the table.

"Their doing, huh."

And Giovanni didn't even have to explain himself. He nodded and Ash sighed, flipping through the boxes and choosing one.

"Best brand," she mumbled. "But I'm betting you they didn't even know and decided to just get one of each."

Giovanni raised an eyebrow at her. "And how'd you know?"

She glanced at him with red cheeks. "I just do. Mr. _XL_."

His perverted grin did nothing to show his shame. "And I'll own that. It's to your benefit, sweetheart," Giovanni chuckled darkly, giving her a suggestive look.

She tossed a box of the condoms at his head. He smugly caught it.

"Let's get everything ready, you bastard," she huffed. "We got to leave soon."

"I'll get the pokémon, you get your…RV," he twitched. Just the thought of it… "You sure you don't want to use my car?"

"Comfortable bed."

He shut up and left her behind. Ash grinned smugly at his retreating back.

In no time at all though, the two of them, with Persian by Ash's legs and Pikachu attached to Giovanni's shoulder, were standing in front of the RV Ash had procured. And she went all out on it of course: nice, luxurious, and pretty spacey.

But it was still an RV and it made Giovanni want to balk, since he was going to be driving.

"I'll sit on your lap," Ash offered in exasperation, and Giovanni began to steadfastly stride towards the RV without reservation. Rolling her eyes, Ash followed after him, looking down at Persian.

"Your Master's not all there in the head, is he?" she asked rhetorically.

"Peerrrsian," Persian's tone was amusingly enough, very plainly dry.

"Thought so."

* * *

The trip was, oddly enough, uneventful. Aside from the occasional smart remark from Giovanni, or the exasperated replies from Ash (and the occasional odd quip from her), the ride was actually boring.

So they made things interesting by having periodical stops.

Honestly, they probably would have made it to Lumiose City faster and when there was still some sun, had they not ended up messing around so much. Then Pikachu somehow drained the RV's battery, only to recharge it a full minute later. Litleo at one point, while they had been stuck in place because of the drained batteries, had been left behind when they started going, and they had to rush back to get her.

Then they got to the city, and half of the city was practically pitch black.

"I can't really see a damn thing," Giovanni muttered, glaring at the entrance to the city.

"It's still pretty."

Giovanni opened his mouth to give a snarky reply, looking over at her. However, seeing that she was truly delighted at seeing the city, half-lit as it was, Giovanni didn't say anything and just reached over to grab her hand with a quiet sigh. When his wife was looking all genuinely delighted and excited like that, leaning closer to the windshield and watching the city with bright eyes, there was no way he was going to ruin her happiness and the good mood they were in.

Giovanni started the car again, after having stopped it when they saw how the city was, and drove. He pointed at the darkened area.

"I was hoping we could stay at Hotel Richissime," Giovanni frowned. "But it's over where the area is dark."

"Since it's obvious there's no power there, we can stay at the Pokémon Center for the night, and check in tomorrow when there's daylight," Ash suggested.

He reluctantly agreed, and turned a corner into the city, heading into South Boulevard. To their luck, a Pokémon Center was quick to be found, right next to a large building that they saw was the regional professor's lab. They found an underground parking that surprisingly allowed the height and width of their RV, and parked it in there and walked back to the Pokémon Center, where they tiredly signed in and got their room. Needless to say, they fell asleep after having such a long trip.

The next morning, they woke up refreshed.

"Okay, goals for the day –first, check in at Richissime," Giovanni said while they were having breakfast.

"I want a date," Ash said suddenly.

He blinked at her. "What?"

"After we do that, and get my pokédex and get me officially registered for the Kalos League, I want to have a romantic day date with you," she said plainly, looking at him expectantly.

When was the last time he'd gone on a date? Those times he treated women out didn't really count, given they weren't anyone special or people he was attached to. In fact, he hardly even paid attention to them at the time, and let them drone about things, especially if they started in on shopping, clothes, or Arceus forbid –'their relationship.'

Too late, in his musings that he'd probably never been on an _actual_ date, he hadn't realized he'd been silent for too long and now Ash looked despondent.

"Never mind," she mumbled, depressingly spearing one of the sausages and eating it.

"I was just thinking," Giovanni said hurriedly. "We can do that. Just…let's see what this side of city has to offer first, before we plan out anything. We can ask Nurse Joy for her recommendations. I'll probably practically pamper you."

Ecstatic and back to being excited, Ash beamed happily at him.

Having pleased his wife and not all that disagreeable with anything anyway, Giovanni started in on his breakfast. Having breakfast wasn't all that bad really, and he did feel more energetic and prepared for the day after having it…

He wasn't going to tell Ash she was right about it though. It was probably a definite thing she'd gloat over and hold over his head.

They finished up there, and then headed out of the Pokémon Center to walk over to the region's professor's lab, where they were both surprised to find the professor to be a relatively young man by the name of Augustine Sycamore.

"Please just call me Augustine though," Sycamore grinned slightly, though he'd taken Ash's hand and kissed the back of it.

She'd blushed lightly, and Giovanni immediately scowled at the gesture and her reaction.

"So you're here for a pokédex and to get registered for the Kalos League, yes?" Sycamore gave them inquiring looks, though his eyes did drift over to Ash.

Giovanni tried not to twitch obviously.

"Yes, please," Ash said brightly, excitedly rocking on the balls of her feet. "I really want to compete!"

Sycamore handed her a pokédex obviously made in and crafted for the Kalos region, as well as a few pokéballs. He then officially registered Ash, causing her to cheer loudly and pump a fist into the air.

Giovanni just wanted to get the fuck out of there.

"Are we done?" he asked loudly.

Ash blinked at him, but nodded. Sycamore looked disappointed, but Giovanni didn't care and put his arm around Ash's waist obviously. Sycamore led them out, still sticking close, and Giovanni refrained from grumbling aloud.

By the time they were out of the lab, he was contemplating making James, Jessie, and Meowth come to cause trouble for that punk professor.

Ash scrutinized him. "Are you…are you _jealous_?"

"_So_?"

Ash giggled and grabbed his hand, heading towards their first destination.

"Geez, let's go have lunch."

* * *

"Café Soleil is pretty nice," Ash noted, looking around.

Giovanni hmmed while musing over the menu.

"I'll have a panino," she had already chosen, making a choice when she spotted the panini early on. "Probably the ham and turkey one."

Giovanni flipped to that section and looked over it. Ash looked at him teasingly.

"Why don't you get the Italiano?"

He rolled his eyes. "Haha. I'll just have the tuna melt one."

"Can I have a bite?" Ash took his menu and closed it, putting it together with hers and placing them to the side.

About to make a remark teasing her about her appetite, he'd glanced outside and had seen someone heading into the café.

"12:00," he warned Ash, and Ash glanced over.

Her eyes widened and she scooted her chair closer to him. She prodded his arm. "Is that –?"

Giovanni nodded sharply, even as Lysandre –boss of Team Flare –reached the café's doors, opening it to allow a pretty woman to head inside as well.

"Want me to act like your new hot young wife?" she whispered as she winked at him.

He quietly snorted. "You _are _my 'hot young wife.'"

Sniggering under her breath, Ash draped herself over Giovanni's arm as the waiter came over and took their order. Though Giovanni was slightly tense, Ash patted his back discreetly and he relaxed somewhat. And then she traced her foot up his leg, and he startled and glanced at her in surprise.

She smirked at him, laughing quietly.

"You're horrible."

"I know. Thank you."

"Is that Giovanni Rocketto? My, my –what are you doing here? Not on business, are you?" Lysandre headed over to them, while the pretty woman followed curiously.

"I'm on my honeymoon, Lysandre," Giovanni actually stated, but Ash just grinned in a pleased manner. He gestured to her, and she cuddled up to his arm more. "This is my wife Ash."

Lysandre's jaw loosened while the pretty lady stared with wide eyes. Ash waved cheerily at them.

"Hello," she greeted them plainly.

"H-hello, young miss," Lysandre smiled hesitantly, glancing between the two of them. "I'm Lysandre, a business associate of Giovanni's."

Ash grinned slyly, probably confusing the other. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Is that Diantha? You're even more beautiful in person!"

The pretty woman, who Ash finally recognized as the Kalos Champion and a famous actress, gave her a beatific smile, though it was clear she was still caught off guard by the fact she and Giovanni were married. To be further incorrigible, Ash brushed back her hair with her left hand and purposely showing off her wedding ring. Diantha gasped and headed over.

"Oh, is that your ring? It's beautiful!"

Giovanni gave her an amused look, turning to talk to Lysandre while she and Diantha gushed over her ring.

"Isn't it? Giovanni picked it for me and I was really happy to get it!"

Of course Ash left out how she'd initially fought against him about it. Not that they needed to know about that.

Later, after Ash traded numbers with Diantha and Giovanni made a promise to meet with Lysandre later on, the other two left for their own table as Ash and Giovanni's food came in. Giovanni ushered her in closer to him, slipping a wireless earbud into her ear. He put a finger to his mouth and then he switched something on, revealing he'd slipped something into one of the other's clothes or something, and they could now listen in on them.

"This is nice, Lysandre. We haven't hung around much, especially after I became Champion and you became busy with work. We'll have to get Augustine to get out of his lab and join us one of these days," Diantha spoke lightly.

"We should," Lysandre agreed.

There was silence a moment, before…

"She's quite pretty," Diantha commented blithely. And then, "But rather young. I'm amazed those two are married."

Lysandre coughed uncomfortably. "Yes, very pretty. And you are right –young for him."

"Pretty enough to make you want her to stay like that forever," she teased him. "Like you and your weird sayings about making the world unchangeable and beautiful forever, and all that strangeness you like to spout out. How old would you peg her at anyway?"

"Well…she does look pretty young? Maybe 18? 16 at most, because that's the marriageable age, with parental consent," Lysandre guessed.

"I would almost call her one of those girls that men like Giovanni, though Giovanni himself seems a good guy, like to pick up and marry because the girl is young and pretty and someone they could show off," Diantha huffed. But then she brightened up. "But those two are adorable! And they seem really happy and attached to each other. Aren't they cute?"

"…"

"Oh, don't be like that, Lysandre! At least Augustine would laugh and play along!"

"Diantha, I'm not one of your girlfriends," he grumbled. "And Augustine can be such a fool, especially when it comes to romance and pretty females."

Diantha laughed at him, and Ash took a bite out of Giovanni's panino.

Ash's lips quirked up. "So Mr. Good Guy, would you let your pretty trophy wife have the rest of your food when you're full and there's leftover?"

Giovanni snorted. "Whatever you'd like, dear." Still, he started frowning. "Am I too old for you?"

She smacked his arm. "I'm 16, you're 21. That's just 5 years."

"I wasn't always 21," he said wryly.

She gave him a bland look. "So? Shut up and eat your food, so I can have it when you're done. And I would probably have end up married to you regardless, even if you hadn't been de-aged, you persistent idiot."

He chomped down on his food obviously. Just for that, he was going to choke down his food and finish it, even if it made him sick.

* * *

If Ash squealed when Giovanni took her to Coiffure Clips, then she wasn't going to care. She was being pampered by him alright. He'd led her straight in, and she'd gotten what she thought was definitely first class treatment, especially after Giovanni waved around his credit card.

She'd never seen her nails as nice and shiny as they currently were, and she adored the French manicure she got. And the pedicure that came with it felt heavenly! Having her feet and legs soak in the warm water and then massaged…

She eyed Giovanni and wondered if she could get him to do this for her. Or at least one of those magnificent massages of his later on.

She also got her hair trimmed, getting rid of the split ends she knew she had. She was on the road all the time! She didn't usually get to go to these kinds of places, or had the money for it.

But she really, really liked getting pampered.

"Having fun?" Giovanni asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's all wonderful," Ash said dreamily, her hair now in the process of being washed and her scalp massaged.

"I guess you'd already be as fixed up as you want, for when we visit PR Video Studio after this?"

Ash agreed, though she'd had a few ideas concerning it. "Let's pick up Pikachu and Persian first though, okay?"

Though unsure to what she was up to, Giovanni decided that it was fine, and waited for Ash to finish up there. When she was finished, they trekked back to Hotel Richissime, having managed to wrangle a room at a discounted price because of the city's problems and it being in an area that was having those problems. Getting Persian and Pikachu from their own pampered spa treatment (Ash had to think Pikachu was getting spoiled, the way he was looking too relaxed and used to this), they then headed over to PR Video Studio.

Entering it, they were practically ambushed by members of the studio.

"What kind of style video would you like? Fun, energetic, cool? What kind of music? What about backdrop?"

All tons of questions were thrown at them. Giovanni inwardly balked, but Ash seemed to have taken it in stride and seemed just as eager. Too soon, to his surprise, they were separated. Shrugging to himself, he decided to do a quick, small video for Ash. When he finished, it turned out pretty well and he was satisfied with it (actually he was rather proud). Waiting in the main part of the studio, he was surprised when Ash still wasn't out yet. She'd taken both Persian and Pikachu with her, so he was left to wait by himself.

Of course, that was when Ash came out with the two pokémon. She was grinning widely, which made him curious as to what kind of video she did.

Maybe she was running around with Persian and Pikachu, and doing some kind of battle-oriented video. It seemed like her.

"Let's see each other's!" Ash suggested.

Being curious, Giovanni agreed to that, and he went to watch her video with Persian while she'd gone with Pikachu. He had started it and was petting Persian idly, when his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

Ash, dressed up in one of Team Rocket's new outfits, posed in front of the screen and had Pikachu on her shoulder while Persian curled around her legs. Dramatic, epic music played in the background of a thunderstorm, with lightning flashing in the background.

"Bow before the might of Rocket! Join or die," Persian let out an impressive, but very showy growl. "We are the top Team and have lasted endlessly! Rocket today, Rocket tomorrow, Rocket Forever!"

Pikachu then leaped up into the air and did one of the most extravagant Thunder attacks he'd ever seen. When the attack dissipated, they were gone and then a large, red R was stamped onto the screen.

…Had Ash just made a promotional video for Team Rocket?

Before he could think anything else, he felt himself be tackled from behind, Ash holding onto him tightly.

"That was so sweet! You're the best, Giovanni!"

He caught up to the present and a wide grin spread on his own lips, and he reached behind him and grabbed her, moving her so he could hold her more properly and started nuzzling her neck.

_His _wife was _amazing_.

"Aw, Gio. You know I was just doing my thang~" Ash laughed.

"Exactly," he mumbled against her.

So, so amazing.

* * *

Ash observed herself in the mirror, humming in thought.

"You look pretty," Giovanni commented.

She frowned, picking at the material of the blouse. "It's pretty expensive for just some clothes."

"Don't look at me," he gave a half-shrug. "I don't shop for clothes, even brand clothes. Everything I wear is usually tailored, minus all this casual stuff you foisted on me."

"Eh, let's go then," Ash shrugged back, though she did glance to the side.

"You like that coat though, don't you?" Giovanni noted.

"And those boots," she admitted.

He chuckled and collected said items, going to buy the $1500 coat and $745 boots for her. She trailed after him in embarrassment, but thoroughly pleased that he did so and happy with the purchases. They left Boutique Couture after having their stuff delivered to their hotel room, although Pikachu and Persian insisted on staying behind with the staff and "making sure it was delivered properly and at the right place." Ash was suspicious about it and those two's true motives, but she'd gotten busy with Giovanni's weird looks at her and his inquiries as to how she could interpret that from the two pokémon.

They headed to Restaurant Le Nah, though Giovanni made it a point to declare how much he'd wanted to take her to Restaurant Le Yeah instead, which had "more stars."

"At least it has one star," Ash pointed out. "Which is still very good in the culinary world."

"Restaurant Le Yeah is owned and sometimes attended to by Kalos Elite Siebold."

Ash pouted. "It's closed early because of the 'lights out' problem. Don't make me pout about it."

"Too late, you already are," he smirked as he held open the door for her to the restaurant.

She gave a light glare as she walked passed him to go inside, meeting with the maître d' who greeted them respectfully and handled their reservations, leading them to a nice, private area where she and Giovanni sat closely together and had a nice view of the night sky outside and of the half-lit city.

"It's still pretty, half-lit like this," Ash said wistfully, looking out of the window.

"Ah, but I have a better view."

Ash looked at him, seeing him watching her. His lips quirked up slightly, and Ash couldn't help smiling brightly back.

For her first romantic date, she'd really been surprised by him and was happy at how it had come out and was probably the best ever.

Not that she'd tell him.

Started 9/4/15 – Completed 9/9/15

**A/n: These two have issues, don't they? I love them anyway :D And I'm really glad so many freaking people love this so much! Reading everyone's reviews makes me so giddy and happy! Please continue to support my stories and please, please review! They really make me happy and motivated to write!**

* * *

**Quick Notes:**

**1\. The Regions Legends:** I would also really appreciate if people would continue my stories on this collaboration account. I've gotten really disappointed with how little people have paid attention to my stories there, especially since I updated all three of them last Friday, and it's still hasn't gotten a new review (got depressed about it actually). I work hard to write chapters and update a huge amount of stuff, so I'm most appreciative when others take the time to review. If you guys could check it out, the link is on my profile, near the end of it!


	9. Lab Accident

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Pokémon –not unless I want to be sued .  
Story: Giovanni gets de-aged and more doors are opened for him. And yet the first thing he chooses to do is harass Ash Ketchum. Ash is just WTF?  
Set after Unova, in the first episode of X and Y, a little around the time Ash first steps foot in Kalos.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
Warnings: Genderbending, perverts, raunchy humor, weird humor, craziness, etc…  
Pairings: Giovanni/Ash: ShatterShipping.

**Like a Boss  
**_Chapter Nine: Lab Accident_

The fireplace was roaring in the room, causing it to be super hot in there. That meant Giovanni was refusing to wear any clothes, while Ash grumbled about it until he relented to wearing some boxers. She was going to wear a shirt, but found even that too stifling and ended up in a simple silky slip.

But they needed that fireplace, as one of two sources of light in there. With the curtains drawn so no one can look in or see the 'light,' Ash and Giovanni gathered on the floor to overlook their plans. And while the fire was enough to light up the room and allow them to see enough to not trip over things or run into anything, they needed more to actually read and write correctly.

Which was where Pikachu came in, all lit up and standing next to the town map they were looking at. Persian was lazing by the fire, watching them with one eye. In the meantime, Litleo was butting her head playfully against Ash's knee, hoping she'd rub her head. She purred happily when Ash absentmindedly reached over and rubbed Litleo's head.

"So I asked around," Giovanni started. He pointed at a place on the map. "This is where the Kalos Power Plant is. It's responsible for the power through the entire region. And consequently, the place that's causing the blackouts in Lumiose City."

Despite despising him in the beginning (well sort; she'd always been kind of awkward and vague about the guy), Ash had always known that Giovanni was smart and organized. She shouldn't be so amazed and awed, but she was.

"My contacts have informed me that the ones behind it are Team Flare, and that they have taken over the power plant. As I told you before, Geosenge is their main headquarters, but they've also got a main base here in Lumiose City."

"We can check that one out first, before heading to the Kalos Power Plant and solving that problem, on the way towards Geosenge Town," Ash concluded.

"We should also get our business done in Lumiose before moving on," he suggested. "Which means you should challenge the gym and get your badge already."

Ash was getting excited. Getting one over on Team Flare and getting a badge…she looked over at Giovanni, growing a wide grin on her face. He noticed her attention and raised an eyebrow.

"C'mere," she crowed, grabbing his bulging bicep and bringing him closer.

Smirking, Giovanni allowed himself to be pulled over to her.

She licked at his lips, nipping at his bottom lip playfully. Wrapping her legs around him, she used them to pull him against her.

"You're not wearing any underwear," he purred.

"It's hot," she excused it.

"You complained when I was going to go around naked."

"You got too tempting."

He laughed.

* * *

"Why's the door locked?" she asked him in annoyance, shaking the doors of the Lumiose Gym. Beside her, Pikachu pounded on the doors as well.

Giovanni frowned. "I don't know. There's no sign around here saying the gym leader had to be somewhere or something, so I'm assuming whoever it is would be inside."

Suddenly they heard a robotic voice. "This is Clembot, the current gym leader of the Lumiose Gym. Only challengers with 4 badges will be accepted."

Ash stared dumbly at the speaker over their heads. Before she could say anything, Giovanni snorted in amusement.

"That's kind of bullshit," he said plainly.

"Says the man who won't accept challengers at his gym unless they have all seven other badges," she said flatly.

He shrugged. "But I'm the strongest trainer in the world. I earned that right."

"Ugh. Again, your ego. Deflate it," Ash ordered what was becoming one of her usual sayings towards him. She turned back to the gym. "To hell with it!"

She took Giovanni's hand and then led him around the gym, scrutinizing every inch of it while Pikachu clung onto her shoulders. And then, without further ado, she found an opening and snuck in. She let Giovanni in after she'd got inside, and then the two of them (though Giovanni was incredulous at his wife and wondered if she'd always had breaking and entering tendencies, or if she'd gained them after marrying him –to be honest, with JJM's tales, he was leaning towards her always having this criminal habit). Finally, they'd found the battle arena.

"You there! You cannot be in here!" Clembot, they assumed, pointed at them. Strangely enough, it really was a robot.

Ash gave him a deadpanned look, and rummaged through her bag.

"You want four badges? I've got 40 of 'em," she took out at least 5 different badge cases. Giovanni sweatdropped. "You never said badges from where! So challenge me, damn it!"

"Oh…o…kay?" the robot hesitantly agreed, confused about the loophole.

"Excellent!" Ash turned cheery. She went to her side of the gym, where Pikachu cheered and Persian popped out of his pokéball to join in. She called out Litleo and Giovanni was surprised.

"Are you sure about this?" Giovanni asked.

Ash nodded. "Pikachu and Persian told me they've been working on her. You know, aside from all that 'teaching' Litleo 'the ropes' and all you were telling me about."

Still unsure, Giovanni let her have it. Clembot called out Heliolisk and then the battle started. Litleo wasted no time and practically flew off. The little bugger was _fast_.

Eyes bulging a bit, Giovanni couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then he heard snickering and looked down to see the pair of Pikachu and Persian snickering together and giving each other a high five. If they had something to do with this…

Honestly though, the two of them _had _been teaching Litleo how to chase Jessie, James, and Meowth frequently, with the occasional flamethrower thrown in. Although the Boutique Couture staff had been good target practices too (not that their humans needed to know all that). Needless to say, Heliolisk may have been older, more experienced, and currently more powerful, but Litleo was small and made a hard target, and was way faster.

Somehow, Giovanni thought Ash had all the luck.

Like proud parents, Pikachu and Persian cuddled and praised Litleo, while Ash ran towards Giovanni and glomped him after the win. He just thought he got lucky with this girl.

"Oh, I found out from Clembot what happened to the old gym leader," she told him after, removing herself from him. The three pokémon came closer. "Apparently, after Clembot was built, something happened and then the gym leader didn't have any badges or something, or have the voice input to override Clembot's programming, and then Clembot kicked him and his sister out of the gym."

"Let me guess," Giovanni started sardonically. "You want to help him?"

"Of course," Ash looked at him with a 'duh' expression. "Come on! He should be around outside."

She led the way outside, and then they split up. Litleo was the one to find the siblings, and waited happily to be praised and petted by her mistress. Ash did praise her as she picked her up, petting her as she introduced herself to the siblings.

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Clemont, and this is my sister Bonnie," he smiled shyly at her.

The cute little girl pushed her brother away and knelt in front of Ash.

"Ohh, you're so pretty! Please take care of my brother!"

"Bonnie!" Clemont yelled at her in embarrassment, getting flustered.

Ash laughed, while Giovanni sweatdropped. He couldn't even bother getting jealous. He obviously had no competition with this one.

"Sorry, sweetie," Ash told Bonnie. "I'm already married to him," she pointed at Giovanni, who deigned to smirk slightly.

Bonnie was disappointed, but glanced at Giovanni. "Okay, I understand. He's a good catch too."

Ash and Bonnie giggled together, while both males sighed. Ash brought the two of them back to the gym, and having finally remembered what happened that day and remembering what had actually become the voice code, Clemont spoke it and was able to challenge Clembot. Clemont managed to scrape a win in the end, and the two siblings and Clembot reconciled, with Clembot submitting himself to being reprogrammed.

"Thank you so much for everything," Clemont gratefully told them. "We didn't think we'd be able to come back."

"Yeah!" Bonnie exclaimed. "We were sure we were going to end up staying outside forever!"

"Glad to have helped," Ash said genuinely. Her stomach growled. "But I'm hungry now."

Giovanni huffed lightly and grabbed Ash's hand. He looked at the siblings. "I'm going to have to go feed this one," he said wryly. "It was nice meeting you both."

"Bye!" Ash said too, and then they were leaving the waving siblings behind.

On the way to a café, Ash spotted flowy spikes of flaming red hair. Biting her lip, she glanced at Giovanni.

"Hey, why don't you get a table for us ready and I'll meet you there? There's something I wanted to do first," Ash told him. Though he looked unsure, he nodded and left her, taking Persian and Pikachu with him while she recalled Litleo. She then marched over to the, what she realized, entrance to a café and entered. It was red all over and glancing around, seemed a fitting place to be where Team Flare had its headquarters. Plus, she saw Lysandre enter there and all.

"Miss Ash?" Lysandre was caught off guard.

Ash waved excitedly and came closer. "Hey, Lysandre! Fancy meeting you here."

Flustered, Lysandre gave her a small nod and smile. "Yes, it is. I own this café actually."

"Did you?" Ash was surprised. "Well, I was…going around the available areas in the city, looking for where would be my favorite milkshake spot. Do you have any milkshakes in here?"

"Oh! Uh…Yes, I believe so," he said uncomfortably. Ash leaned in closer, and noted he became more flustered and a light dusting of red covered his cheeks.

Ohoho! So he was attracted to her, huh? She was flattered and might've entertained the notion, had she not been married already and fully loyal and devoted to Giovanni.

Which was kind of a strange thought, now that she thought of it –considering their past.

"Thanks! I'll order one to go from here, Lysandre," she reached over and gently squeezed his arm.

Lysandre coughed uncomfortably and nodded, excusing himself from there and disappearing into the back of the café. Humming to herself, she ordered herself a milkshake and then left there when she got her order. It was good, though not as good as the Rocket shakes. Now those were probably the best ever…

She left the café, but ran into someone. When she and the other person straightened and looked up at each other, there was like a three second pause as they stared (and someone could have counted that, while the number of dots appeared over the girls' heads in tandem counting that time).

"Serena!"

"Ash!"

Ash ran towards Serena as she ran towards her, and the two girls embraced.

"It's been so long!" Serena screamed happily as she pulled back.

"I know, right? I can't believe you remembered me!"

"I can't believe _you_ remembered _me_! And of course I'd remember you! Who wouldn't remember the girl who proclaimed she'd be their knight in shining armor, and then ended up carrying me back to Professor Oak's lab?" Serena laughed happily and embraced her again. "It's _so_ good to see you again."

Ash grabbed her arm and led her towards the path she knew Giovanni would be waiting for her at, at the café he said they were going to have lunch at. She held out her milkshake.

"Sip?"

"Oh, sure! I love milkshakes. Anyway, how have you been? What's been going on in your life lately?"

Ash talked about her travels and all, and then asked about Serena. Serena told her how she was thinking of starting a journey herself, but wasn't sure what to really do with her life. However, she was at least going to pick up a starter that day.

"So, with all your traveling," Serena asked, gaining a mischievous look. "Have you met a boy you like? Anyone who's caught your interest?"

Ash couldn't help the Cheshire grin on her face. "Oh definitely. In fact, I'm _married_."

Serena gasped and Ash flung out her hand and showed off her ring.

"Wow! It's so pretty and shiny!"

"I know, right?" Ash bragged. "My husband got me awesome bling!"

"Tell me about him!" Serena squealed excitedly.

"Well, he's 21 –technically older, but he got de-aged in some kind of science freak accident –and we've actually known each other for a long time. I give him a hard time, but I guess I've really come to like him."

"21? And was even older?" Serena's eyes widened. "I had no idea he was that much older than you, or that you liked older guys. I'm surprised you're married already!"

"He's just 5 years older," Ash dismissed. "Besides, he's awesome. Like me," she said egotistically. "Plus, he's really handsome, rich, and kind of nice and sweet when he wants to be," she mumbled that last part, turning red.

"Aw, someone's in love," Serena said teasingly.

Ash perked up. "You want to meet him?"

"Ohh, can I?"

She nodded and grabbed Serena's hand, walking faster to the café. There, she entered it and quickly spotted Giovanni, and grinned as she walked towards him and dragged Serena behind him. Serena leaned in from behind her, whispering into her ear.

"He _is_ handsome! Wow, Ash! You're so lucky."

Ash grinned widely. "Giovanni, I met my old friend Serena. Serena, this is Giovanni, my husband."

Giovanni stood up and bowed slightly, then grasped Serena's hand and politely kissed her knuckles briefly. Hehe, her husband really was pulling off all the stops.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Serena," he said smoothly. "_Dolcezza_, I ordered for you already, okay?"

"That's great," Ash said, coming to the table. Giovanni pulled out a chair and she sat in it, letting him push it in. He repeated the action for Serena, before he sat in his chair. "Like I said, isn't he awesome?" she told Serena, regardless of Giovanni being there.

"He is!" Serena agreed. "I bet he takes care of you all the time!"

"He does," Ash nodded sagely. "And the sex is fantastic."

Serena gasped, leaning towards Ash. "Really? Oh wow! How big is his –?"

Giovanni sweatdropped as the two females gossiped and talked about him right in front of him, and without a care.

As lunch passed in this manner, with the girls talking and Giovanni minding his own business (he still couldn't help listening in, and his ears burned while his cheeks blushed slightly), Serena ended up sighing loudly.

"I kind of wish I had my own older guy now," she announced.

Ash's eyes glinted. "Actually, I think I could help you with that…"

Confused and wary, Giovanni watched his wife warily…

* * *

Serena smiled at her reflection in the compact mirror, before she nervously put it away and flattened the front of her pretty outfit. It was nice of Ash and Giovanni to buy it for her from Boutique Couture (the staff was oddly scared of the Pikachu and Persian accompanying the couple), though Serena had been worried about the price. Turns out they really were rich, although Serena still worried about the cost.

She took a deep breath, before she entered the café and saw the extreme red decoration of the place. She headed towards the counter and asked for a menu, finding herself drawn to the milkshakes. After having a taste of Ash's earlier, she was kind of craving one too now…

"One milkshake please," she ordered.

While she waited, there was some noise from the back and a red-haired man appeared. Serena straightened up and gave her best smile. He caught sight of her and faltered, glancing around.

"Hi! I heard the milkshakes were wonderful here. Are you the owner?"

He coughed slightly and looked around again, before walking towards her hesitantly.

"Yes, I am. Hello, I'm Lysandre –of Lysandre Labs? I own this café as well," he held out a hand, which she grabbed gently and shook.

"It's nice to meet you," she said politely. "I'm Serena!"

As they introduced themselves, they missed two people who snuck passed them and entered into the back of the café, locating the secret entrance quickly. Ash inwardly cackled under her breath, while Giovanni gaped at her.

"I can't believe you set her up with Lysandre!" he hissed at her.

"It's fine," she whispered back with a wide grin. "She wanted an older guy, someone like you, and Lysandre's handsome. You're awesome but taken, and you're not really the type to like younger females, like Lysandre is. You're just obsessed with me, even before you got de-aged, and sort of in a different way until I got older."

Giovanni wanted to protest that, but she was probably right. And that thing about Lysandre…

He twitched and shook his head, not willing to think about it. Well, at least Serena would be a good distraction, and hopefully the two of them got along and did end up together.

"Sooo…let's plant some viruses, blow up stuff, the usual?" Ash grinned at him.

He grinned back. "But of course."

Ash gave a quiet whoop. "Can I blow up stuff and you deal with the computer viruses?"

Agreeing, Giovanni handed her some of the explosives, making her promise to let him blow up some stuff, and then they split up. Ash giggled to herself as she snuck around, putting bombs in places where no one was, but would be still showy. After a while of that, she made her way back to Giovanni, who had finished up as well. She was about to press the button to activate the explosives, when she heard a sound.

"Hey, you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

The two of them gave each other looks, and they followed the sound until they ended up in an area where there was a large chamber. And inside of it was a huge pokémon, who they were surprised to find.

"Oh! Is that Xerneas?" Ash gasped, eyes widening.

"You really are a Legendary magnet," Giovanni muttered, glancing at her.

Ash determinedly marched towards the controls, pressing several buttons.

"What are you doing?" Giovanni asked her in exasperation as he walked over to her side.

"Trying to free him, duh," Ash grumbled, pressing the buttons.

He rolled his eyes. "Hold on," he pushed her aside and began to correctly open the chamber and released the restraints on the Legendary.

Soon enough, he was done and Xerneas was free. It stretched and roared quietly, its long limbs making it even taller than when it had been laid down on the floor of the chamber. It went out of the open chamber and instead of running off, it went towards them. Wary and slightly fearful, Giovanni pushed Ash behind him. However, she stubbornly pushed back and went to his side, and Xerneas leaned down and pressed its forehead against Ash's and then Giovanni's. They glowed a bright blue, before the blue glow died down. Then it turned finally and left them behind.

Ash and Giovanni turned towards each other then and were gaping. Then they shrugged in unison and Ash smirked, holding up a remote.

"Explosives?"

"Explosives."

Ash pressed the button and handed Giovanni another device that would let him set off the other half. He pressed it and everything started to explode. Quickly, they hauled their asses out of there and headed out of the secret part of the café and secret addition of Lysandre Labs. As they ran out in the chaos, the café had people fleeing it and some small debris around, while some people had ducked under the tables or had fallen somehow.

"Earthquake!" someone had yelled.

Ash laughed, more so as she saw Serena yelp and fall back onto the floor, with Lysandre falling on top of her.

Started 9/24/15 – Completed 9/24/15

**A/n: Fun times, eh? Kukukuku~ Anyway, I'm a little worried about updating this now, so late on a Saturday, but hopefully people will still get to read this and review! Please, please do! I appreciate it!**

* * *

**Quick Points:**

1\. **Explicitness**: There was a little bit at the top, but was removed for this site. Ao3 will have it of course, but just a heads up.

2\. **The Regions' Legends**: Please check out my stories here! "**Kitty Claws**" is my most popular, but I would really appreciate some support and reviews for "**The Book of Eve**" and "**The Book of Mal**" please! Thanks so much, guys!

* * *

**Anon Reviews:**

1\. Guest: Agreed! Crackish, but really, really fun~ I'm biased, but I would say Giovanni's the best Boss XD All good points you pointed out in Giovanni and Team Rocket's favor! Besides, how bad can the guy be when he lets JJM stay in the Team, even after everything? Lol. And yeah, that Giovanni Boss shirt needs to be real –I would buy it!


	10. Glitter Rocks

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Pokémon –not unless I want to be sued .  
Story: Giovanni gets de-aged and more doors are opened for him. And yet the first thing he chooses to do is harass Ash Ketchum. Ash is just WTF?  
Set after Unova, in the first episode of X and Y, a little around the time Ash first steps foot in Kalos.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
Warnings: Genderbending, perverts, raunchy humor, weird humor, craziness, etc…  
Pairings: Giovanni/Ash: ShatterShipping.

**Like a Boss  
**_Chapter Ten: Glitter Rocks_

"How dare you!"

"No, how dare you!"

Butch and Cassidy glared at the team of Jessie, James, and Meowth, who glared back as equally as deadly. The five of them had been sent to Geosenge Town to infiltrate the Team Flare Headquarters, but they had never gotten along, especially Jessie and Cassidy.

"You make a horrible red head," Jessie hissed at Cassidy.

"I do have red hair!" Cassidy protested in indignation.

Jessie laughed obnoxiously. "Yeah, right!"

"It's strawberry blonde! It counts!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"I always thought Cassidy's hair was golden blonde," Butch muttered.

"Was anybody asking you, Brett?" James snidely asked.

Butch glared at him. "It's Butch! Butch!"

"At least I'm a natural, real red head," Jessie sneeringly grinned.

"So what? No one in this stupid Team Flare are natural red heads!" Cassidy narrowed her eyes, quietly arguing her point.

"Their boss Lysandre is," Jessie muttered.

"Bah! Who cares about him! Giovanni's the best!"

The five of them took a moment and then nodded in agreement. That, at the least, they could agree on.

"What's going on here?" one of Team Flare's scientists stormed up to the group, having heard most of their argument from even a distance away. Not hard, considering this group's voices.

Blue-haired, visored, and wearing her customized Flare outfit, they recognized the Flare scientist Mable right away. The high-ranked member equivalent to their Rocket Executives was not as intimidating as any of them, but then again the five undercover Rockets were used to the likes of the sadistic Proton, deceivingly laid-back Petrel, and the unmentionables Ariana and Archer.

Cassidy plastered on a smile and then pointed accusingly at Jessie. "It's her fault. She accused me of not being a natural red head."

Jessie huffed and crossed her arms. "Well, she isn't. Truth hurts."

Mable snarled at them. "I don't care! We need to get moving. Apparently Xerneas escaped from the Lumiose base, and we need to go looking for it. That or if we run across Yveltal. At this point, either one will do."

The five of them exchanged looks, hiding discreet smirks.

"Yes, ma'am!" they chorused.

Mable eyed them before turning on her heel and leaving them behind.

"Sabotage?" James nearly cackled.

"Sabotage is a go," Butch clapped his hands and rubbed them eagerly.

"Meowth, that's right!"

* * *

"We should be heading to the Kalos Power Plant now, yeah?" Ash asked, yawning as she stretched in her seat. She adjusted her seat belt, but she still felt antsy.

Giovanni hmmed, reaching to grab his cup from the cup holder and take a drink of his coffee.

"We should be on the way."

"I wonder if Serena and Lysandre are hitting it off," Ash mused aloud. "That would be nice."

Giovanni's eye twitched. "Don't. Just…don't."

Ash smirked at him. "Why not? Don't want to be lumped in with him in the 'Bosses Who Like Younger Females?'"

Giovanni slammed on the brakes, and then turned to stare at her. Then he face palmed.

"No, just no! One, like you said, it's just a 'you' thing. Just you, Ash! And for another, I'm trying not to think how Lysandre is attracted to you as well, otherwise I might race back there and beat the hell out of him. That's not even including the fact I do _not _want to be lumped together with him, especially on that."

Ash laughed lightly. "Relax. I just thought they make a nice couple, and Lysandre might actually really come to like Serena. I know she's already interested for sure."

She took off her seatbelt and headed over to him, careful not to distract him from driving. She hugged him from the side.

"And don't get jealous. It's a 'you' thing too," she grinned widely. "Even if a jealous you is kinda cute, Mr. Macho."

He grunted and didn't answer her, but his face said he was much more mollified. She shook her head and leaned in to kiss his temple. She teasingly pushed him slightly at the same spot after.

"Hey, I kinda really, really like you," she said sincerely, giving him a genuine, tender smile that made him feel oddly soft inside, not that he would ever admit that.

She squeezed his shoulder and then walked to the back of the RV, Persian and Pikachu joining her after leaving their previous spots at the RV's table booth.

"I might kinda love you," he muttered to himself.

He glanced back in a hurry, and relaxed when he saw that she was gone and wouldn't have heard him. Geez, she was turning him into a sap…

"Hey, Giovanni!" making him tense up.

"Yes?" he called back, after hearing her yell from the back of the RV.

"Let's take a stop at the Glittering Caves, yeah? Diantha told me there were some really pretty crystals around, and that it even had some fossils. Wanna check it out really quick?"

"Is it on the way to the power plant?" Giovanni asked, reaching over for the map.

"Yep!"

He took a quick glance and noted she was right.

"Okay," he answered and sped up a little. It would be good to try to cut some more time, if they were going to take this side trip.

"Thanks, babe!"

Giovanni rolled his eyes and stepped on the gas pedal a little more.

* * *

Ash twirled around, looking at all the pretty crystals. She leaned closer to a wall and gently touched one, watching as the glow of the crystal alighted onto her fingers while she felt the smoothness of its surface. Likewise, by her feet, Pikachu leaned in towards the glowing wall of crystals and was mesmerized.

"Enjoying yourself?" Giovanni asked in amusement.

"Yes," she huffed at him. Pikachu echoed her.

A loud sound echoed further from the cave and they traded looks.

"We could leave," he suggested.

"That would be boring," Ash raised an eyebrow.

Giovanni smirked. "It'll be more exciting if I get to threaten and beat up whoever it is."

Ash snorted and gave him an exasperated look. She turned him around towards the direction the sound came from and started to push him, while Pikachu climbed up on her and settled himself on her shoulder.

"Try not to traumatize people who don't need to be traumatized."

"No promises," Giovanni laughed at her and winked at Pikachu, who gave him a thumbs up behind Ash's back.

Together, they navigated the cave until they ran across a Team Flare grunt about to take a fossil from a frazzled scientist.

"Stop!" Giovanni said in his best authority voice, just to see if he could sound like a cop.

"In the name of love~" Ash sung, continuing off from what he said. He gave her an odd look and she grinned unapologetically. "It's a good song," she excused herself.

"This is really weird," Giovanni told her. "You're off singing Arceus knows what, and I'm doing a good thing. I'm _saving_ someone from being _robbed_. You know how ironic that is, right?"

"Completely," Ash agreed. "I feel like I'm rehabilitating you and you're corrupting me."

"You've always been corrupted," he muttered under his breath, eying the weirded out Flare grunt and the hesitant scientist. "Alright, give back the fossil and get out of here, or else you'll regret facing off against us."

The Team Flare grunt scoffed. "Never!" He released a Zubat and looked at them challengingly.

"You want to take this?" Giovanni asked his wife curiously.

She blinked.

"You know…to be honest, I never get why you Teams always go for a battle, and not just run away or do something. Y'all are criminals after all," Ash scrunched up her nose. "But if we're doing pokémon battles anyway, I don't see why we have to follow conventional rules in criminal matters either."

She and Giovanni understood each other and grinned viciously at each other and then at the Flare grunt. Giovanni called out his Charizard and Nidoking, and Ash called out Nidoqueen and Persian. Pikachu just volunteered himself, eager to be amused.

The Flare grunt yelped and hurriedly tossed out another pokémon, and a Houndour appeared. But the Flare grunt glanced at his two pokémon, both who were only at level 18, and then looked at the intimidating group in front of him.

"Forget it! You can have the fossil!"

The Team Flare grunt recalled his pokémon and ran out of there, escaping from their path. Both Giovanni and Ash (even if Giovanni wouldn't admit it) pouted at the missed opportunity.

"Ah man. I was looking forward to beating that guy's butt," Ash said in disappointment.

"Pika!" Pikachu grumbled. Persian came over and patted Pikachu's head in consolation, which Giovanni unknowingly mimicked with Ash.

"Um…"

The scientist made a squeaky sound as they directed their attention to him curiously, and he held out two fossils.

"Please accept these fossils in my gratitude!" he thrust it at the two of them, making them fumble to catch their respective fossil, before he too turned and ran.

"Wait, what are these?" Ash yelled after him.

"He has the Jaw Fossil and you have the Sail Fossil!" the scientist yelled back behind him, his voice echoing through the cave.

"What a strange man," Giovanni noted in amusement. He examined his fossil, pleased by it and wondering if him being able to get all this stuff and good luck nowadays was a byproduct of being around Ash. He eyed her speculatively, and quietly chuckled at his wife's lucky aura.

"It's pretty," Ash smiled to herself. "I like it. I wonder what pokémon it'd be?"

"We can check later, and maybe even revive them with a fossil machine that's been in the works for the past few years," Giovanni told her. "I think we should get out of here though."

"Wait, no!" she suddenly said in a panic, grabbing hold of his arm. He looked at her questioningly and her face flushed. "So, yeah. I may have had an ulterior motive in coming here."

This time surprise coated his questioning look. She fidgeted slightly before finally dropping to one knee, and then fumbling to grab something from her jacket pocket.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you your ring!" Ash said in frustration, finally grabbing the ring box and then thrusting it towards him, opening to reveal a platinum band with a very pretty, special stone set in it. "One of us has to at least get on their knee for this type of thing!"

Giovanni tried to fight off a smile, though his eyes lingered on the stone and started to work out just what it was.

"Is that…is that a Mega Stone?" he almost gaped.

"Yes. Augustine gave me a Charizardite X and Y for us both, since we both have a Charizard that we're pretty close to," she told him, and though he twitched at the mention of Professor Sycamore, he was touched about this gesture and thought it was rather sweet and adorable, and made him want to take off with his wife and go off and have fairytale endings and maybe some naughty stuff…definitely some naughty stuff…definitely, definitely some naughty stuff –

"So?" Ash brought him back to the present, still kneeling and holding out his ring.

He was ecstatic to receive a Mega Stone too.

"You only kneel for proposals, you know?" he teased. "No need to get down on one knee since we're already married."

Ash stared at him before scowling heavily. She got up and threw the box at his head, which bounced off it to land behind him.

"Ugh, you jerk! Forget it."

Giovanni panicked and turned around, dropping to his knees to grab the box. He swore when he saw it was empty.

"I'm sorry! I was just teasing you!" he said, searching for the ring. "Persian! Help me look for it please."

Persian contemplated it for a moment, before a glare from his owner made him snicker and go help. Pikachu, feeling sorry for the guy, went to help as well.

Giovanni stopped and gave her a reticent look. "Look, I really am sorry. I was just teasing you and I do appreciate it. I loved the ring, and I'm just as surprised and happy to get a Mega Stone with it."

She glared at him for a moment, before she let up and walked over. She held out her hand and there the ring was.

"I slipped it out of the box before I threw it," she mumbled.

Pleased, Giovanni held out his left hand and looked at her expectantly. Rolling her eyes but grinning too, she slipped it onto his ring finger.

"Why here though?" he asked her as he admired his own ring, almost like how she repeatedly did.

Ash scuffed her shoe against her other shoe. "I thought it'd be romantic, with the romantic setting, the glowy light, and the pretty crystals and all…"

Giovanni watched for a moment, which made her fidget even more. Then he smiled widely, making her freak out, before he walked over to her and picked her up into a bridal hold.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm going to carry you to the RV so I can make sweet, sweet love to you," he crooned.

"But-but we still have to head to Cyllage City and Shalour City before we get to the power plant!"

"Not until I make love to you~"

Pikachu and Persian stared at each other before shaking their heads at their trainers. Pikachu then held up a familiar pokéball with a mischievous grin, and Persian purred in delight.

Well, they could use the time to teach Litleo a few more things.

* * *

Serena hummed happily to herself, enjoying her hot chocolate as she sat across from Lysandre. She was really glad that Ash had managed to set her up like this. Even though she'd wanted a relationship like Ash's, she didn't think she'd be able to find something like it, and especially now so quickly after deciding that. But she really had come to like Lysandre, so this was just great!

Her phone beeped, alerting her to a message. Grabbing it and seeing it was from Ash, she read it quickly and had a grin grow on her face.

"Aw, that's so sweet! Ash got to give Giovanni his own wedding band, and went and did it in Glittering Cave to make it really romantic!" She missed Lysandre twitching, since he hid it by taking a sip of his coffee. "I would be so happy if I'd been proposed to like that!"

Lysandre then proceeded to choke on his coffee, causing Serena to be alarmed and reach over to pat his back.

"Are you okay?!"

Lysandre finally calmed down and gave her a strained smile. "Yes, I'm alright."

Serena then realized what she said and what it sounded like, blushing herself. "Er yeah…not that I'm talking about marriage already or anything."

He continued to smile in a strained way, though a light coating of pink showed up on his cheeks. Another beep had Serena look at her phone.

"Huh, this is from today, while that other message was from a few days ago. There must be some kind of delay on the messages or something," she observed while looking up the newest message. She couldn't help squealing. "They're in Cyllage now, and it looks like Ash is challenging the Cyllage Gym! Oh, it's so cute, Lysandre! Since you have to climb up a rock wall to challenge the gym leader, Giovanni's climbing it while Ash is holding onto his back. Someone must've taken the picture for them."

Lysandre's jaw loosened slightly, though he outright gaped as Serena held out her phone and showed him the picture she was talking about, with Giovanni hanging onto the indents of the rock wall and in the middle of climbing, while his wife was holding onto him from behind, wearing a very pleased expression.

"That's…marriage, I suppose," he answered hesitantly.

Serena agreed thoughtfully before she happily leaned over and kissed his cheek, taking a selfie of them at the same time. Lysandre's face turned fully red then.

Well…he supposed marriage might not be so bad or even…too far off.

* * *

"Report," Giovanni ordered his subordinates on the phone, while he and his wife drove through Geosenge Town.

As much as they could use this opportunity to deal with the Team Flare base, they knew it held the weapon there and that they needed time to gather as much information on it as possible, before they went off and did something stupid like blow it up and maybe damage the whole town if they were being reckless (no matter how much they were tempted to blow it up).

There was a scuffle on the other end, clearly heard by the two who shook their heads together. They could guess Cassidy and Butch and the JJM unit were fighting each other. Again.

"Suppose we tell them they're fired if they can't get along while talking to us?" Ash suggested, saying it clearly.

Sounds of the scuffle immediately stopped on the other end, and Giovanni smiled at his wife's ingenuity and scheming self. James was the one who started talking then, filling in Giovanni and Ash on the details of what was going on in the base, the most important of which was the search for either Xerneas or Yveltal.

"I guess you all should continue to keep an ear to the ground," Ash said thoughtfully. "Keep listening and don't do anything overt to reveal yourselves, though anything useful and you should contact us."

"Do what you can to stall or sabotage anything that will help us, but what she said. Don't bring attention to yourselves and make yourself suspect to any suspicions," Giovanni added on.

"Yes, Boss and Miss Boss!" the group chorused, and Giovanni looked over at Ash to see her pleased look. He hung up on the Rocket infiltrators. "You enjoy that, don't you?"

"Absolutely," Ash didn't sugar coat it, smiling smugly as well. "I think I would have gone on to create my own Team, if I hadn't ended up owning half of yours."

Giovanni chuckled and continued to pass through Geosenge and make his way passed the other routes and towns, so that they could head to Shalour and attain another badge for Ash.

"Hey, that was nice of Grant to take that picture of us on his climbing wall, wasn't it? I'm going to use it as my wallpaper."

"I look like an idiot in that photo."

"…But my idiot?"

Giovanni could live with that consolation, he supposed.

* * *

"You ready?" Giovanni asked her.

She was pouting though. "I'm ready to face Korrina, but I would have liked to have mastered Mega Evolution."

"You'll get it," Giovanni was also disappointed at his own lack of progress, having been attempting it with her.

Although, at least he just had his Charizard, Maximus. Ash had her own Charizard, whom she'd requested from Professor Oak the moment they entered Cyllage City, but she also had to work on evolving Litleo too. Although, Pikachu and Persian had been training Litleo as well as Ash's own crazed training, so he wasn't really doubting Litleo's capability to evolve.

"Korrina is all fighting-types, so since you have Charizard…" Giovanni semi-lectured.

Ash waved him off. "Yeah, I know. Flying beats out fighting and all."

Giovanni eyed her, wondering if she really was going to stick to that. According to the JJM reports, she had a tendency to not always go with the type advantages.

"Relax, I've got this," she told him, but he was still eying her.

She ignored him and started to walk towards the gym, Pikachu hanging onto her head while Persian walked beside her. Giovanni sighed and followed after her.

The Shalour Gym loomed ever closer and Ash's excitement became even more palpable. Once in front of the doors, she turned to him and he waited to find out what was wrong.

She coughed gently, looking at him shyly. "Good luck kiss?"

Of course he had no problem with that and swept her into his arms and kissed the daylights out of her, before letting her back down and going into the gym.

"I challenge the gym leader!" Ash called out, before Korrina skated into the gym, accepting the challenge. "I choose Charizard!"

Ash's Charizard came out with a loud roar, puffing up proudly. Korrina called out her own pokémon.

"Alright then! I choose Machoke!"

Both Ash and Charizard looked scarily alike as they stared down the opposing team, with Machoke eying them warily.

"Machoke! Leer!"

"Leer back, Charizard! Make it a dose of the Glare from Hell variation!" Ash called out in answer to Korrina, adding on hers and Charizard's special tidbit and making the rest in the room sweatdrop.

Charizard did indeed give one hell of a scary Leer, causing Machoke to drop his own attempt at it and flinch back.

"Now beat him in an arm wrestle!"

Giovanni whipped his head towards her. Then he shook his head rapidly.

"What are you doing?" he hissed at her, but she just gave him a thumbs up.

Hilarious enough, Charizard did as Ash ordered, and Machoke didn't protest and entered the arm wrestle competition.

"Slam him to the ground!"

Korrina sputtered, actually getting into it. "Machoke, slam _him_ into the ground!"

"Now, Seismic Toss!" Ash changed it up.

Charizard gave another loud roar and grabbed Machoke, easily pulling off a Seismic Toss that knocked Machoke out as soon as the fighting-type pokémon slammed into the ground. Korrina winced and recalled him, before calling out a Mienfoo. The Mienfoo didn't show any signs of being intimidated, moving into a martial arts stance. Charizard huffed out some smoke in aggravation and boredom.

"Double Slap, Mienfoo!" Korrina shouted, and the mustelid-like pokémon jumped high and performed the move on Charizard's face.

Charizard was completely unaffected, and ended up thrusting out a claw and slapping the Mienfoo harshly into the ground. Dazed, the female Mienfoo tried to get back up, but then Charizard slapped her back down. This time Mienfoo stayed down.

Korrina cringed back, looking at them incredulously. Charizard postured and roared around, while Ash laughed in triumph in the background.

"M-Mienfoo, good job. Come back!" Korrina then took out her last pokémon and threw it, revealing a Hawlucha.

"Charizard, come back," Ash surprisingly said, making everyone there look at her like she was crazy. Then they did more so when she called out Litleo.

Giovanni came over and grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?!"

She winked at him and gave him a thumbs up. "I got this. Don't worry about it!"

"Litleo's weak against fighting-types. She won't win against Hawlucha. Charizard had the advantage!"

Ash patted his arm. "Relax. We're fine."

Korrina started, yelling out her first order. "Hone Claws, Hawlucha!"

"Dodge it, Litleo! Keep dodging!" Ash cheerfully said.

"Power Punch!"

"Dodge!"

Giovanni could heartily admit that Ash, Pikachu, and Persian did a hell of a job on Litleo's speed. The pokémon was practically a speed demon.

Ash suddenly gained an unholy glint in her eye. "Dinner time, Litleo! Let's get us some fried chicken! Get the bird!"

Giovanni's eyes bulged out, especially when Litleo snarled and then started chasing the poor Hawlucha, throwing out a Flamethrower every once in a while, with the intent to roast the avian pokémon.

"Fried chicken, Litleo! Yum!" Giovanni grabbed his wife and put his hand over her mouth to muffle her, but she kept cheering while the three crazy, insane pokémon (he knew Charizard would be like his owner too) next to them continued to cheer loudly as well.

Korrina screamed and stopped the match. "Okay, okay! You win! Here's your badge already. Go get some KFC or something!"

Ash slipped out of Giovanni's hold and then headed over to Korrina, accepting her next badge happily.

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Ash commented. "I'm pretty hungry."

Giovanni buried his face into his hands.

Started 9/30/15 – Completed 10/1/15

**A/n: These two are having too much fun, eh (also, fried chicken is a thing for real –Japan actually really likes KFC, especially on Christmas…)? Lol. Anyway, hope everyone's having fun on this crazy ride with Gio and Ash! More fun times, ehehehe~ Please continue to read and review (and check out my Pokemon collab works)!**

* * *

**Anon reviews:**

1\. Lynn: Haha, thanks! And that's what I've been saying. Ash's old badges never get seen or mentioned again, and I think it would a good point for him to bring it up in the show and show he's not an amateur every time he moves onto another region and jerkass rivals want to make fun of him XD That scene along, in Lumiose, would have been a perfect opportunity for that. Loopholes are definitely fun~


	11. A Good Day to Not Die Hard

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Pokémon –not unless I want to be sued .  
Story: Giovanni gets de-aged and more doors are opened for him. And yet the first thing he chooses to do is harass Ash Ketchum. Ash is just WTF?  
Set after Unova, in the first episode of X and Y, a little around the time Ash first steps foot in Kalos.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
Warnings: Genderbending, perverts, raunchy humor, weird humor, craziness, etc…  
Pairings: Giovanni/Ash: ShatterShipping.

**Like a Boss  
**_Chapter Eleven: A Good Day to Not Die Hard_

"So we could stake it out?"

"It would be best to."

"Alright, so I could have Pikachu scout the place too –Litleo, Fire Fang! –and probably have him dismantle some alarms and stuff."

"Yes, Pikachu's excellent at that. Smart bugger."

"Perhaps you two should make sure to retrieve a Power Plant Pass?"

Ash and Giovanni looked at each other and then at Ramos, the Coumarine Gym Leader who then turned his attention to the battle that was simultaneously going on at the same time.

"Gogoat, Grass Knot," he calmly ordered.

"Flamethrower, Litleo!" Ash returned, before thinking about the pass. "Where can we get one of those passes though?"

"I suppose the group at the power plant has one of its members holding onto it. Bully them into giving you one," Ramos suggested.

"You're awesome, old man!" Ash said. "And your gym is freaking cool! It's like the coolest treehouse ever."

Pleased, Ramos grinned slightly. Then a bright light cut into their talk, and when they looked to see what happened, Litleo had evolved into Pyroar. Ash squealed and clapped her hands in delight. Pikachu even had tears in his eyes.

"Aw, my baby's all grown up~ Pyroar, sweetie, finish this battle off with Overheat!"

The battle was over then and Ramos handed Ash her badge. The two of them shook hands, as did Ramos and Giovanni.

"Good luck you two. I hope you succeed," Ramos gave them a toothy grin.

Ash and Giovanni gave their thanks and went to leave. As they left though, they turned to each other as they walked.

"How and when did Ramos insert himself into our tactics talk?" Giovanni asked incredulously.

Ash shrugged. "Sometime near the beginning, and I don't know. He was just there and talking with us, and we went on as normal with him helping out."

"He did have a good suggestion about us positioning the bombs at the windows, so that the damage will be minimal and it'll be showier by having the glass blown outward," Giovanni remembered.

"Are we still infiltrating?" Ash scrunched up her nose. "The uniform's so bright and they all keep wanting to do makeovers. And they're all kind of creepy."

"They are, but I suppose we must do what we must," Giovanni said rather gravely, which she giggled at.

"I suppose it's not that much of a hardship," she sighed dramatically. "Do I get to have anything for compensation?"

"Aside from helping me blow up stuff?" he raised an eyebrow.

"And?"

"Sex?"

Ash gave him a dark look and he held up his hands in mock surrender.

"…More sex?"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt," Ash glared.

Giovanni held up his hands again, this time sincerely. "Okay, okay. Obviously you want something. What do you want?"

Ash switched moods easily, smiling widely at him. She leaned up on her toes and whispered into his ear about her request, and he broke out into laughter afterwards. She satisfyingly nodded her head.

"Deal," Giovanni said with no problem. "After this is all done, alright? But that's _brilliant_. I love your ideas."

Smugly, Ash kissed his cheek and skipped up ahead with Pikachu, heading to the RV.

* * *

"Tut, tut. They're kind of lazy," Ash watched the Flare members on guard outside of the Kalos Power Plant through a pair of binoculars.

There was only a few on watch and they all looked bored, some of them even more focused on filing nails or combing their red-dyed hair.

"Although, admittedly, they're so _fabulous_," Ash admitted, causing Giovanni to look at her in amusement. "It's hard to see them as villains when they go around as fashion police, harping about everyone's fashion, forcing makeovers on people, and just being so fab."

"You know, I even saw most of the males last time frequently use chapstick," he noted with a wince.

"Hm…though your lips are soft," Ash brought up, eying them curiously.

"I use chapstick," Giovanni deadpanned. "But I don't practically wear it down in a day."

"So, so vain, these people…" Ash shook her head. "But they can be so fabulous."

Giovanni rolled his eyes at her and took the binoculars from her. "We need to enter and we need to find a Power Plant Pass."

A lightbulb could have lit over Ash's head then. She grinned at her husband and grabbed his arm.

"I got an idea," she told him excitedly. "Trust me on this. Now let's hurry up and change into our Flare uniforms and start infiltrating already! I'll have Pikachu go off and move onto his tasks too."

Since Pikachu had managed to sneak around already, grabbing a floorplan of the area lucky enough, they managed to know where everything was. Pikachu, using the map, had also managed to point out the area's weaknesses, where most of the Flare members were, where the patrols were going (if they were even any around or even doing their jobs), and he even managed to locate all of the workers that had been tied up and were locked in a room. Pikachu chewed through most of the bindings, enough for them to be able to finish themselves and work themselves free. It would give Giovanni and Ash enough time to do their jobs, and Pikachu only had enough time to do that anyway, since he was short on time and there were a lot of them in that room (he had to work fast to get through all of the workers there).

When they were finally changed into their Flare outfits, Ash grabbed onto Giovanni and led the way to the entrance of all places.

"Come on, lover boy. Let's go continue to make history," Ash smirked to her husband. Giovanni smirked back, and then they both turned to face the front and walk up to the pair guarding the entrance.

"Was there supposed to be a guard change?" one of them ask.

Ash shrugged. "No. We're needed inside. You two are stuck out here, huh?"

The other guard, a female one, groaned. "And my hair is getting all frizzed up! I want to go inside already too."

"We can see if we can put a word in," Giovanni said smoothly, and even in his disguise his charm oozed out. It made the female swoon a bit.

"See you in a bit," Ash said naturally, and the two guards moved aside to let them in. "So easy," she muttered under her breath and Giovanni agreed.

"So who's distraction?" he asked, but he was looking at her.

She shook her head. "No way! I'm always distraction. Why can't you be distraction this time?"

"You would know better what to do anyhow," he pointed out. "What would I do as distraction?"

"I don't know!" she said surly. "Take off your shirt and pose exceedingly well?"

He laughed darkly. "I think that would only work for you."

"Oh, I don't know about that," she huffed. "I'm sure leagues of the females and even males around here would easily become Rocket members if you did."

But then she started to eye him speculatively and he could already see where she was going with that.

"No," he said staunchly. "I'm not going to do a Team Rocket PR recruitment naked."

She pouted and sulked. "I wasn't thinking naked….just shirtless…and maybe pantless," she added in a mutter.

Giovanni twitched. "Again, no. Although…if you wanted to do certain types of home videos," he leered at her.

She stoically replied, "Only if you do the PR video."

They stood off against each other just inside the power plant's entrance, before Giovanni crumbled.

"I'll think about it," he grumbled.

Ash inwardly cheered and gave herself a mental pat on the back. Oh, it was going to be so freaking awesome. Maybe set it on a beach, have Meowth direct a fan at Giovanni and have the man's hair blowing back, do it at sunset for a more dramatic backdrop…

Giovanni grabbed her hand and irritably started walking, even as she was still stuck daydreaming about it.

* * *

Pikachu wiggled on top of the ventilation system situated on the ceiling. Every once and a while, he'd glanced down to see a Flare member walking around, filing their nails, two of them or more gossiping to each other, and basically not patrolling as they should.

Not his problem.

In fact, it made things easier for Pikachu, who confessed he was having a lot of fun these days. Plus, Ash also seemed happy too, and that was extremely important for him. If he'd known things would be like this, maybe he should have convinced Ash to join Team Rocket a long time ago. Then again, they didn't have the best example in Jessie, James, and Meowth, so their thoughts and opinions of the group may have been biased…And all that bad stuff they do and focus on can be changed now anyway, what with Ash and all just taking over what she wanted.

That's his girl~

He wished Persian was around though. He decided he quite liked having the catlike pokémon around and enjoyed his time with Giovanni's pokémon. They got along well, even after their first reunion where he had to remember that beat down by the other pokémon the absolutely first time they met while he and Ash had been protecting Meloetta. They were also fantastic tutors and parents to Litleo, their precious little cub who they were proud to see had evolved into Pyroar.

He and Persian also got into awesome hijinks. Seriously, that time they snuck into one of the hotel's kitchen and stole a basket full of food that they enjoyed in an empty closet was very fulfilling. For his stomach at least.

But he knew Persian couldn't be there –after all, the ventilation ducts wouldn't be able to accommodate the Persian's long and heavy body. The ventilation system would probably break and fall to the floor, though Persian would probably be able to land gracefully on the floor.

Pikachu suddenly caught sight of the last task he was supposed to do. Find that stupid Power Plant Pass.

Seeing it on the table next to a bored Flare guard, Pikachu scurried down a ventilation shaft and darted quickly but silently across the area. He then hid under the table, watching the guard warily. Then carefully, reaching out with a paw, Pikachu managed to snag the pass and clutch it to him as he shuffled quietly further into the table and hid under cover of the shadows. The guard didn't so much as twitch.

Grinning to himself, Pikachu prepared to make his escape and to head back to his mistress and her husband.

Damn, he was good. He was like a pokémon James Bond.

* * *

Knowing her husband was planting out the bombs and successfully stealing information was all that kept Ash from screaming.

"Don't yank on my hand!" she snapped.

Tina, the Flare member working on painting her nails, sighed in exasperation. "You keep tugging it back towards you! Keep still, Bonnie!"

"I'm getting restless in this chair though," Ash whined.

The male Flare grunt behind her ignored her and examined his work critically, experimentally pulling at one of Ash's new hair curls. He held the curler in his hand and then decided one area needed more on it and took a curled strand and rewrapped it around the curler.

"Just a bit more," he muttered.

"My hair's gotten long," Ash noted.

"Was it short?" Marianna, another female grunt, asked curiously.

"It normally is," she almost nodded, but a warning tap from the man currently curling her hair stopped her. "I've always had it short, usually to at least my chin or a little after. But now it's gotten to pass my shoulders. Huh."

"Hair can grow fast," Marianna nodded. "Especially for girls."

Ash nodded in agreement as if she knew that (she really didn't), when all of a sudden the ceiling's sprinkler system turned on and she could guess that was her cue.

"What the heck?" Tina scowled heavily.

Ash was about to suggest it could be a fire, when she saw David's (her "hairstylist's" name) face. He looked absolutely heartbroken as he stared at her soaked hair and his ruined work. She felt rather bad about it.

"Er, you can work on it next time," she promised him hesitantly.

"Don't cut it!" he demanded and she nodded fervently.

Then there was an explosion nearby and the group screamed. What the hell was Giovanni doing?!

"Out!" Ash shrieked. "Out!"

She led the way, running like a Zubat out of hell. Damn, _she_ got freaked out for real. Well, she might as well play it up.

"I think the place has gone nuclear! We got to get out of here!" she shouted.

"I don't want to die!" someone screamed out.

The stampede of Team Flare members out of there was loud and frantic. On the last leg through the building to the entrance, the windows high up on the walls began to explode outwards and Ash wondered how the hell Giovanni managed that. She knew he was tall, but not _that _tall.

The building was cleared in no time, and Ash went as far as she could with them before she easily slid out of sight and hid. With them gone, Ash made sure the coast was clear and then walked back to the Kalos Power Plant. On the walkway, Giovanni leaned against a ceiling, waiting for her with a smirk. Pikachu sat on his shoulder smugly and held up a Power Plant Pass.

"Good job," Ash praised, but she was looking at him affectionately.

Giovanni's own smugness wore off and he pushed off the railing and went over to her, leaning down to kiss her sweetly.

"Well, I managed to get around with Pikachu's help and this pass, so why don't we get those workers out of the room and get this power plant back to working order?"

Ash happily nodded and grabbed his hand, following Pikachu who was leading the way to where the workers had been held captive. They managed to get the door unlocked and the workers were thankfully all freed from their bindings because of Pikachu and their fellow workers helping out once they'd freed themselves.

Despite their Flare uniforms, the two were greeted fine as the workers recognized the Pikachu with them. In that case, the two took off their Flare jackets and got to work helping the workers, who went back to their own workstations and began working on fixing what Team Flare messed up (though Giovanni and Ash neglected to mention anything about the damage they caused as well; they didn't think it'd be appreciated). Pikachu helped charge up some areas, in the cases where they needed a jumpstart.

"Good day's work, huh?" Giovanni asked Ash as he lifted a pipe.

"Good day's work," Ash agreed as she twisted the wheel.

The two of them leaned towards each other and kissed.

* * *

Gurkinn looked around the Tower of Mastery and winced slightly. It was still recovering from that couple's extended stay.

After a certain gym, Korrina had gone out with a couple to have some fried chicken apparently. During it, she'd found out that the two of them were working on learning Mega Evolution and that they even had a pair of Charizard to Mega Evolve. Of course, that put Korrina in a right state and she excitedly told them about the Tower of Mastery and invited them there.

Needless to say, they had been the two best and _worse_ students Gurkinn had ever had. Ever. Period.

"Please, move the debris outside for now, until we can get it removed from the premises," he said calmly to one of the cleaners working on clearing up the debris around the area.

He eyed some of the scorch marks on the walls and floor (and even on the ceiling), and hoped those were easily cleaned up. If not, then at least the tower now could claim battle damage and look cool, as well as be a nice story to tell people about. Yes, that's right. A story. That'll do.

The gigantic hole in the wall was another matter, and he hadn't a clue about what to do with that. Maybe have it structured and designed as another entrance…

"Grandfather," Korrina gave him a small grin. "You okay?"

"Even after everything…I still rather like those two. Mad, the both of them. Perfect for each other."

"But still crazy," Korrina agreed exasperatedly.

The portable TV they brought along was turned to the news and they turned to each other as they heard the report that came on just then.

"Just in –Lumiose City is back to full power! After mysterious blackouts began occurring in Lumiose, there was no explanations about why. The Kalos Power Plant area is strictly prohibited by outsiders, so any attempt to travel there and enter the premises is met with legal action. But while no one was able to go to the power plant for answers, constant communication has been exchanged with the manager, who swore they had been doing all they could to fix the problems and make sure Lumiose was back to full power as soon as possible. Currently, we have no news on what they have recently done to fix the issue of the blackouts, but we'll be investigating and coming back on air with any news about the matter. Back to you, Tim!"

Korrina had a feeling there was more to the city…and that oddly enough the power coming back on had something to do with that strange couple she met recently.

Why was she not surprised about that?

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to ask you two a few questions," she heard a deep voice ask, and she turned to see a man and an odd Blaziken.

Oddly enough, there was a bit of paint on the strange outfits they were wearing. Wait a second, she knew them…

"Oh! You're Blaziken Mask!" she recognized the scarcely seen, rumored superhero. "And is that a Mega Blaziken?!"

Woah, that was so cool. She knew she practically had stars in her eyes.

"Ask away!" she said cheerfully, even if her gaze was more or less directed at the Mega Blaziken.

"Thank you!" Blaziken Mask said gratefully. "You see, I'm chasing after a thieving couple –"

"Like the Bonnie and Clyde duo from a long time ago?" she asked curiously.

He twitched for some reason. "Exactly," he said dryly. "Because they call themselves Bonnie and Clyde."

For some reason, Korrina burst out laughing.

"Is that so? The universe must be laughing at us all."

* * *

Aliana was, in her opinion, the best Flare Scientist and authority in Team Flare, next to Lysandre himself. She hadn't managed to keep such a tight, excellent control of the Kalos Power Plant for so long on just luck after all.

But somehow or other, having just left the power plant for a little bit, she'd somehow lost it in that time and her Flare grunts had run from the place, claiming a nuclear explosion and fire had made them leave.

"That's stupid!" she screeched. "It's not even nuclear!"

Her grunts cringed and all of them started babbling excuses, but Aliana wasn't listening. She was incensed and she had just gotten a failure. She didn't tolerate failures.

She will find out who was the cause of all this and make them pay.

Started 10/8/15 – Completed 10/9/15

**A/n: Whoo, that was a crazy chapter. Shortest one of the bunch, but fun and making the duo closer to their goals. Hoped everyone enjoyed that and will feed my soul reviews! Check out my collaboration works too, please!**

* * *

**Anon reviews:**

1\. Lololol: Haha, exactly! Good one!

2\. Lynn: Yes, Ash definitely could win a league. And he should have by now, but anime plot says he can't so he can continue traveling. Also if one looks at his stats more closely, like I rather do, he is a pretty decent trailer already. And X&amp;Y shows that too actually. But this Ash definitely is fed up with that and Giovanni's not helping that issue at all. Haha, yes! I like throwing those two teams together and watching them fight it off. Awesome suggestion for a punishment though!

3\. Guest1: Yeah, Hawlucha isn't all that impressive. I wish they'd give Ash another Kalos pokémon (pouts). Litleo would have been so much better….

4\. Guest2: Thank you for reviewing quite a few chapters! I really appreciate it!


	12. Wanna Be a Master!

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Pokémon –not unless I want to be sued .  
Story: Giovanni gets de-aged and more doors are opened for him. And yet the first thing he chooses to do is harass Ash Ketchum. Ash is just WTF?  
Set after Unova, in the first episode of X and Y, a little around the time Ash first steps foot in Kalos.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
Warnings: Genderbending, perverts, raunchy humor, weird humor, craziness, etc…  
Pairings: Giovanni/Ash: ShatterShipping.

**Like a Boss  
**_Chapter Twelve: Wanna Be a Master!_

"This place is cute," Ash noted, looking around the Laverre Gym.

Giovanni hummed an agreement, though he hardly found things cute anyway. His view of 'cuteness' was limited to Ash.

Ash squealed and grabbed his hand, heading towards the store inside the gym that held what apparently were several dresses, kimonos, and furisodes designed by Valerie, the gym leader.

"These are really cute, Giovanni!" she exclaimed, examining one in particular that was Pikachu-based. Obviously, Pikachu agreed and approved of that particular kimono.

Giovanni was already running the outfits through his head, with Ash in them, and slowly grinning (he would not admit it was lecherous at all –well, maybe partly. Mostly, his 'cuteness' viewing was finally activated at the moment, and he found that he would definitely enjoy seeing Ash in all of the outfits and thought she'd look cute and pretty in all of them).

He was more than sold when he saw a Persian-designed yukata that he immediately strode towards and grabbed. He headed back to Ash and put it in front of her, startling her by his suddenness. Persian let himself out of his pokéball from Ash's belt, purring in delight and approval.

"Will you wear this?" Giovanni asked, staring at her intently.

"Your lechery is showing again," Ash snorted. "Figures you'd be a Gijinka-lover."

"Am not," he sulked, taking the yukata and cradling it to him. "And I don't even know what a Gijinka is."

Ash smirked at him, giving him a playful look. "Oh? Then maybe I should surprise you and cosplay for you one of these days."

She laughed at him lightly, walking away to continue perusing the store. In the meantime, Giovanni glanced down at the yukata and nodded. It was settled. He was buying it. Persian nudged his leg.

"I'm buying it," he reassured his beloved pokémon, who nodded in content.

Pikachu tugged at his pants leg insistently, and he looked down to see the electric mouse pokémon looking at him in discontent and pointing at the previously looked at Pikachu kimono. He laughed and patted his head.

"Of course. We'll get that one too."

Giovanni grabbed it and carefully placed it with the other, before looking around.

"Is that a Mew one? I like that. Ash would definitely look cute in that, wouldn't she?" he hurried over to it, with Pikachu and Persian coming after him.

He lost track of time and was only brought to attention when he ran into Ash, who looked at him in amusement.

"Having fun?" she raised an eyebrow and glanced at the pile of dresses in Giovanni's arms.

He waved dismissively. "I have more at the counter. They're holding it for me."

Ash gaped at him, more so as she looked around him and spotted more piles of clothes where he said they would be and the salesgirls all looking rather taken aback.

"Are you buying the whole store or something?!"

"I just found a lot of them that I thought you'd look cute in," he said defensively. Persian and Pikachu made agreeing noises. "Although the Persian and Pikachu ones are probably my favorite of the bunch. The Mew one comes pretty close though…"

Ash shook her head, before digging out something from her pocket and showing it to him. He blinked and stared in surprise. It was the Laverre Gym Badge.

"When did you get that?" he asked baffled.

Ash gave him a look. "While you were busy shopping. It's been at least an hour since we first got here, you know."

That caught Giovanni off guard and he gave her a sheepish grin.

"But I found cute things for you to wear and I'm going to buy them."

Her lips twitched up. "That definitely makes up for everything. Come on, you silly man. Let's go buy what you want, before you end up buying the whole store."

Giovanni laughed with her, and together they headed towards the counter.

* * *

After they left the gym, they got into the RV and began to drive north. On the drive, Ash recalled hearing something from one of the customers of the store while she'd been walking around.

"Hey, in this direction, there's supposed to be a place called the Pokéball Factory," Ash told Giovanni, ignoring Pikachu who was admiring the Pikachu-kimono Ash had put on. "I heard they give out tours of the place. Want to check it out?"

Giovanni thought on it. "Sounds good to me. It wouldn't hurt to check it out and I'm pretty sure we have enough time to put aside and be able to visit the place. Do you want to go?"

"I do!"

So with that decided, Giovanni checked on the map where exactly it was and began to drive there. Oddly enough, once they got there, it seemed rather empty and not bustling with activity like it should be.

"This seems suspicious," Giovanni muttered.

"Aw man," Ash pouted. "Why can't we catch a break? I just wanted a normal day and a normal visit to somewhere!"

He looked at her in amusement. "By now, I'm surprised _you're _still surprised. You should be used to this kind of thing by now, what with your history."

"I know," she grumbled. "But it never fails to be exasperating. Come on, hubby. Time to save the day again."

He barked out a laugh. "It seems completely wrong to say that to me of all people."

"Get used to it! You're married to me, remember? You're my husband, so change of routine."

He shrugged and followed her out of the RV, Pikachu and Persian following the two of them. Ash stopped though.

"You know, I just got this silly plan in my head…"

After hearing it, Giovanni didn't find it silly at all. In fact, it was downright brilliant in his opinion. And so, as they approached the lone Flare grunt guarding the entrance, Giovanni lamented the poor guy's fate.

"Stay right there," the Flare grunt saw them. "This place is close for renovations."

"Would have maybe worked if you hadn't been wearing a Team Flare outfit," Ash said sarcastically and then picked out a certain pokéball from her belt.

Giovanni just smirked, likewise taking out a particular pokéball himself. Together they threw them out and two Charizard appeared with mighty roars. The grunt froze and looked up at the duo Charizard in front of him, jaw dropping.

Then both Giovanni's wedding ring and a new bracelet on Ash's wrist glowed bright. Thoroughly enjoying themselves, they called out for the pokémon to Mega Evolve.

"Maximus, Mega Evolve!"

"You too, Charizard!"

To the Flare grunt's nightmare, both enormous Charizard glowed and then transformed, respectively into the X and Y forms.

"Pikachu, Persian, you two know what to do," Giovanni directed to the other two pokémon that had been on standby.

Persian and Pikachu nodded and made noises of affirmation, and then the two of them ran around the grunt and into the building.

"I suggest you run," Ash told the poor Flare grunt.

He gave a rather girlish scream, and then he started running away from them. And then Giovanni and Ash got onto their respective Charizard and the pokémon took off from the ground and soared around the sky.

"Ready?" Ash asked Giovanni, feeling exhilarated with the flight.

Her Charizard roared and shot out a flamethrower just because, while Maximus pulled off a very impressive spiral dive. Then those two pulled up next to her and Charizard, and Giovanni gave her a smug smirk.

"Totally ready. That extended stay at the Tower of Mastery was worth it, wasn't it?"

"Very," Ash agreed. "Sill, I feel kind of bad for going so crazy on Gurkinn."

Giovanni shrugged. "Well, I'm helping to pay for the damages and getting people there to do the repairs."

"Some of the Rockets must have gotten really good at that," she thought about it, with the amount of damage the Team, herself with the Team, and the JJM unit alone have caused.

"I have a division specializing in it," he admitted. "There's just too much clean up that happens, and it saves me money."

Ash could see how and why. There was Pokémon Land, the various mishaps Jessie, James, and Meowth got up to, and it's just useful to offer his own service and look the good guy in public.

Sounds of screaming and yelling reached them, and they looked at each other.

"Showtime," Giovanni told her.

A crowd of Flare members ran out of the building, and Ash and Giovanni directed their Charizard closer, using the pokémon's Flamethrowers to herd the group to an area and then surrounded them with a wall of fire that circled around them and kept them in. Pikachu and Persian emerged from the building, chasing out the last of the Team Flare agents that quickly was herded into the circle before it was closed up.

"Ring of fire~" Ash sung cheerfully.

Giovanni huffed. "You and your songs."

She gave a laugh and sung another song, "Sing a happy song, sing a happy," she continued singing, having her Charizard shoot out random bursts of fire at the corralled group and laughing manically every once and awhile.

"You're a horrible person," Giovanni sweatdropped.

"But you made me so," Ash retorted and then went back to her song.

Giovanni twitched. "Yeah, no. I think you were always this crazy, horrible person that enjoyed torturing Teams…"

"Clap your hands and sing a happy song!" she half sung and half demanded down at the people, and then Charizard blew out a burst of fire right over the heads of the screaming Flare people. It was too close for comfort for them.

"Ash!" they heard someone scream. "Ash, it's me! Stop it, please stop it!"

Ash blinked and looked around, and spotted a Flare grunt waving his arms frantically. Then the man ripped off the red wig and face mask, and Ash laughed in delight.

"Oh, look! Giovanni, it's Looker!"

Giovanni gave her and then the man a weird look. What kind of name was Looker?

Ash flew down and snatched Looker's collar, pulling him up from the ground and then placing him behind her on her Charizard. Then she flew back to Giovanni's side.

"Giovanni, this is Looker. He's from the International Police," Ash told him, and Giovanni only felt slightly wary. "Looker, this is Giovanni, my husband!"

At that, the man nearly toppled off of Ash's Charizard in shock.

Giovanni just smirked widely.

* * *

Looker had been very caught off guard when he'd run into Ash at the Pokéball Factory, having not expected to see her there all of a sudden, and up in the air and having fun terrorizing Team Flare agents while rounding them up. Further, he was shocked to find out she'd gotten married in the time since she'd last seen him. But then he realized who she'd gotten married to.

Of all people, it was Giovanni Rocketto. Successful business mogul, Pokémon League Board member, Viridian City Council member.

And if rumors were to be heard, the boss of Team Rocket.

Of course that wasn't proven or anything. Just that it was somehow a prominent rumor amongst the Kanto Pokémon League division, the Kanto government, and the International Police. He'd only just got cleared to know that as well, and it wasn't all that widely spread in the International Police as it seemed it was in the Kanto League and government. Further, as he was advised and it was known, Giovanni was untouchable.

The rest of the world was just living in ignorance, and didn't know a thing about it or even of the rumor.

But since Ash was married to him, he had to say something. She probably had no idea who her husband really was, or what he really got up to. As soon as they landed on the ground and had everything settled, he had to find a good time to pull her aside and tell her.

They did land on the ground a few moments later, and the 'ring of fire' was going strong around the whimpering group. Persian and Pikachu stood watch, the flames of the fire flickering against their faces and making them unintentionally ominous. It left the three of them to go inside the building, find the workers and free them, and then set things right. Soon, they were in the President's Office, where Ash and Giovanni were receiving Master Balls from the President in gratitude for their help and for saving them all.

"I really love your luck on most days," Looker heard and saw Giovanni turn to Ash and tell that.

Ash laughed and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "It's fifty-fifty for me."

The three of them left the office, going to go outside and take care of the still trapped Team Flare group. It was then that Looker decided to say something.

"Ash, I need to tell you something," he said urgently, glancing furtively at Giovanni, who gave him a curious look.

Ash nodded, confused, and he brought her a little ways away from the tall man that waited in that spot.

"Ash, do you know who he is?" Looker hissed.

Ash blinked at him. "Of course. Giovanni Rocketto, business tycoon, Viridian City gym leader –"

"No, I meant did you know there are those who think he's the Rocket Boss? I don't want you to be married in the case he is –and he probably really is –and you're stuck in bed with the man. Please don't panic –wait, you're not panicking?" Looker asked, becoming the confused one as he saw Ash slowly start to giggle.

She shook her head. "No, I don't need to panic. I already knew that. In fact, I can confirm to you that he _is_ the Rocket Boss."

Looker gaped at her. "Then shouldn't you be upset? Especially since you got married? Wait, why _are _you married to him?!"

Ash shrugged. "Actually, one, I've always known he was the boss of Team Rocket, so I knew he was the Rocket Boss when I married him. Two, I knew so no need to be upset. Three, I married him because we were just going to pretend at first so he could travel with me and it wouldn't look weird, and then we could go take out Team Flare together. But then we actually accidentally got married for real, so there's that. Also, since I'm married to him, that makes me boss of Team Rocket too."

It was like an information overload and Looker's head was whirling with all the information. He honestly didn't know where to start.

"Wait, what?" he stared at her.

She shrugged and started over from the beginning. Looker listened intently, going through a myriad of emotions that was overwhelming him.

"Wait, so you're that Bonnie and Clyde duo that robbed that bank and took care of the power plant?" Looker remembered what she said, asking incredulously.

Ash shrugged, "Yeah, that's us. Why?"

Looker wanted to face palm. How could she be so oblivious to the infamy and chaos she was trailing behind her? Also, he didn't know whether to laugh or cry as he remembered his thoughts the day of the meeting he had with the cops before, or if he should lament piteously or hilariously at the misfortune of those paint-covered police officers that day (especially given now that he knew who was the cause of their misfortune).

"You're chaos," Looker croaked out. "Chaos incarnate."

But at least he knew now that this mysterious Bonnie and Clyde duo were good guys. Sort of.

"I'll try to help out where I can then," Looker told her. "If there's anything I can do or help, you have my number now. In the meantime, I think I will check out that base in Lumiose City, case it out and see what I can find out."

"Hm, okay. Try to keep a lookout for Xerneas or Yveltal, since Team Flare's trying to get them for some kind of weapon they're making or something," Ash told him.

"Alright, will do."

He gave one last look towards Giovanni and then her, and then inwardly shook his head as he left them behind to travel to Lumiose City.

"So what was his problem?" Giovanni asked her once she'd joined him again.

Ash gave a small grin. "Wanted to know if you were the Rocket Boss and freaked out when I told him you were and that I sort was too. Then I told him the whole story, and he might have been a bit overwhelmed by everything."

"He could have just asked," Giovanni said casually. Then he did a quick glance in amusement at Ash. "And by the looks of him as he left, 'a bit' overwhelmed is definitely an understatement."

"Ah well. He'll eventually process it all and get used to it."

Giovanni thought that was typical of his wife. He moved onto something else, knowing Ash wasn't going to think otherwise of that situation anyway. He held up his Master Ball.

"Have I mentioned how much I adore your luck? I love these things, but they're extremely hard to make. Hence why they're not made a lot, especially with their catch rate," Giovanni fingered it, imagining all sorts of pokémon he could catch with it.

"I've gotten a few of these," Ash said nonchalantly, making Giovanni twitch. "They _are_ awesome."

"Which pokémon do you think you'd like to use it on?" Giovanni asked curiously.

"Hm," she became thoughtful. "You know, I think I'll save it for Xerneas or Yveltal, just in case we run into them and I can catch them to keep them from Team Flare's hands."

Now that put Giovanni in an excited state. "Whatever one you get, I'll get the other," Giovanni almost crooned. But then he looked at her, watching as she looked at him in amusement and had a raised eyebrow, and sighed deeply. "And once everything's over, we'll be setting them free, won't we?"

"Yep. Sorry, babe."

Giovanni shrugged. "Maybe one of the Legendaries will want to stick around…Hopefully."

She laughed at him. "Maybe, but not likely. The more responsibilities they have, the less likely they are to want to be caught."

Well, Giovanni still had to try at least.

"Come on, you," Ash grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the building. "We've got to go see our Charizard and those two menaces. I'll bet you they're playing a round of 'Scare the Flare Grunts Into Passing Out,' and basically terrorizing them."

On that thought, he agreed and hurried along. Those four probably were up to no good.

They were their pokémon after all.

* * *

Valerie stared around her gym's attached designer clothes shop, surprised at the almost barren look of it.

"Where is everything?" she asked one of her girls.

The salesgirl looked at her sheepishly. "Um, there was a couple here earlier."

Valerie looked at her in confusion, wondering what that had to do with anything. She waited for her to elaborate, giving her the signal to continue. The girl coughed nervously.

"Well, the husband basically went on a binge-shopping spree for his wife, choosing all sorts of dresses here that he thought he found would look cute on her. I believe the wife was the girl you were battling, while he was shopping here."

She was amazed. The shop was almost empty after all. But then she remembered which girl her employee was talking about (which wasn't hard to do because the girl was very memorable), and totally agreed.

"Her husband's right though," Valerie mused, walking around as she thought, going into her own world. "There were so many that would have looked cute on her…"

While her employees looked at each other and began to whisper together, Valerie looked around while she began to design in her head.

She had really wanted to design something for that girl earlier, and now she felt inspired and thought of something.

Although, she had to go find her again and hopefully be able to present it to her.

Started 10/12/15 – Completed 10/13/15

**A/n: So I wonder if people are noticing that their journey is basically echoing the X &amp; Y gameplay walkthrough? XD Lol, so I hope everyone enjoyed that and reviews. Next in the gameplay, I'll be focusing on Frost Cavern and Anistar City! Hopefully, since I'm trying to do a double update this week, I'll be able to update again this Friday~**

* * *

**Anon reviews:**

1\. Lynn: Yes, they strike again! That poor Tower of Master has been around for a long time, and here comes the duo to finally cause some damage XD Psh, Blaziken Maks will regret wanting to know about those two, lol!

2\. Guest: Hm, interesting suggestion. I might slip that in with Ash and the group later on, but it doesn't currently fit just yet :)


	13. Jack Frost Versus Frosty the Snowman

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Pokémon –not unless I want to be sued .  
Story: Giovanni gets de-aged and more doors are opened for him. And yet the first thing he chooses to do is harass Ash Ketchum. Ash is just WTF?  
Set after Unova, in the first episode of X and Y, a little around the time Ash first steps foot in Kalos.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
Warnings: Genderbending, perverts, raunchy humor, weird humor, craziness, etc…  
Pairings: Giovanni/Ash: ShatterShipping.

**Like a Boss  
**_Chapter Thirteen: Jack Frost Versus Frosty the Snowman_

"Ohh, look! Looker sent a text!" Ash had been looking through her messages and found a new one from Looker. "Apparently Team Flare has a setup in Frost Cavern. You want to crash the party?"

"Aren't we the best party crashers?" Giovanni laughed, handing her her hot chocolate as he came over.

"Exactly," Ash snickered, taking it from him.

And since they were in Dendemille Town, they were rightly on their way to Frost Cavern. Fantastic coincidence for them!

"I've got a thing to do here first," Ash told him. "I'll meet you back at the RV when I'm done."

Wondering what she was up to, but letting it go because he knew his wife's antics were amusing at least, Giovanni agreed to that and retrieved their pokémon from Nurse Joy and then headed to the RV. As he waited there, he did have a feeling that the upcoming confrontation with Team Flare wouldn't come to a sane approach. Again.

"Hey, I'm back!"

Ash came into the RV not too long after, carrying a large duffle bag. He eyed it suspiciously, but she just walked passed him with it, heading to the back of the RV. He shrugged to himself. She'd end up telling him sooner or later. She usually did, so he just had to be patient.

"Get going?"

"Yep! Let's head out, Giovanni! They're waiting for us," she chirped happily

Giovanni chortled quietly and started the RV, beginning to drive out of there. As he drove, he hummed that stupid song Ash had been singing as she had been terrorizing those Flare grunts back at the Pokéball Factory. It was stuck in his head and he annoyingly couldn't get rid of it.

"When we get there, head to a high point to overlook them, okay?" Ash said as she came to sit at her seat next to him.

Still not in on her plan, he gave her a questioning look. She grinned widely at him and gave a playful wink.

"I got a toy from Dr. Zager I asked him to make some time back, and I want to try it out."

That…didn't sound ominous. At all.

"Do I want to know?" he asked sarcastically.

She laughed giddily. "You'll see!"

Well, he supposed that since he was going to be a part of it, he could go with the flow and let things happen as is.

"Okay," he said simply. "Will it be fun at least?" he asked idly, and he realized he really had gone off the deep end since his de-aging, if that was what he worried and cared about first.

"Completely."

Oh well. His bed was made and really, what was he expecting when he decided that once he had been de-aged, he had wanted to go find Ash Ketchum?

This was all his fault really. He just couldn't make himself care though.

* * *

Serena stared at the phone in her hand in serious thought. Ash had sent her a text telling her about things, but she didn't know how to take the information.

She really, really, really liked Lysandre.

So she really didn't know what to say or do about the fact Ash just revealed that Lysandre was also apparently the boss of Team Flare. Even though it was a text, she didn't even sound bothered about that at all!

In fact, knowing Ash, she didn't just sound nonchalant about it, but _was_ nonchalant.

And given Ash, she didn't just drop that bomb –she actively encouraged Serena to stay with and stick with Lysandre. Her words were that she wouldn't have to worry about the whole Team Flare thing for long, whatever that meant. Apparently, Ash and Giovanni were doing something about it?

Also, Ash then had to drop another bomb that apparently Giovanni was the boss of Team Rocket. Therefore, according to Ash, it wasn't so bad being attached to a Team Boss. Then she had to go and add that she was also the boss of Team Rocket, courtesy of marrying Giovanni.

Would that make her boss of Team Flare if she married Lysandre?!

No, no. What was she saying? That's way too early to be talking about marriage. She needed to slow the heck down and not ride the fast crazy train, like Ash was happily doing.

"Are you alright, Serena?"

Serena smiled hesitantly at Lysandre, who had rejoined her from the café's counter, handing her order to her and putting his own in front of him. She subtly slipped her phone back into her purse, and couldn't help observing the older man closely.

She wondered how Ash could get over Giovanni being the boss of a criminal organization, and even join it and become the boss of it. Ash had always been the righteous, knight in shining armor type.

"I'm…okay," she gave him a small smile, but morosely stared down at her napkin.

"Serena?" Lysandre called her name anxiously.

His hand reached out and touched hers, and she reluctantly looked up to see his anxious face. And in a way, she kind of did understand where Ash was coming from after all.

She was kind of, somehow, just a little falling in love with this man.

Serena gave Lysandre a resigned smile.

"I really like you," she declared, causing him to drop his jaw at her. "Maybe even kinda in love with you."

At that, she was amused to see him stare at her wide-eyed now, looking completely frozen in place.

Serena leaned over, closer to him as she looked up into his face earnestly and squeezed his hand.

"I'm kind of bothered about it, but I'll try not to be bothered about you being the boss of Team Flare. Ash said to stick with you even with that, so that's what I'm going to do."

Lysandre kind of choked on his own air.

* * *

"Pretty place," Ash noted, looking around the area. "Maybe I should have saved giving you your ring here," she teased.

Giovanni grunted, caressing his ring. "No way. I was happy with what you did. The Glittering Cave was perfect and I felt romanticized."

Ash eyed him. "Really?"

"Really," he rubbed his ring possessively.

She snickered at him, though she had finally found the perfect spot to set up. "You're just saying that because you wouldn't want to have received your Mega Ring later on than you did."

"As much as I love the fact I have a Mega Stone and can Mega Evolve Maximus, I'm actually more happy to have gotten my own wedding ring that I can show off," Giovanni told her sincerely.

She blinked before smiling widely and kissing him quickly.

"I turned you into such a sap," she laughed lightly, but she was beaming happily at him. "C'mere you. Help me set up?"

He nodded and grabbed the duffle bag from her, and she led him to the spot she'd seen. It was a ledge that overlooked the cavern deep down below them, where Giovanni could glimpse a group of Team Flare agents being directed around by someone he recognized as the Flare Scientist Aliana. He opened up the duffle bag at her direction and reached in and grabbed the first thing within reach.

Having done so, he nearly let go in shock when he realized it was a…gun?

Yeah, okay, they had Browning rifles that one time with the bank heist (and he technically had a paint gun), but they hadn't exactly been gunning for anyone. Now Ash had brought a rifle to this confrontation?

"Er, Ash, this isn't what I think it is, is it?" he asked hesitantly, though he reluctantly handed it over when she impatiently gestured for him to. He kept handing her pieces until she'd assembled what he realized was a sniper rifle on the ground, and had then laid down beside it and was fixing herself up.

"There's binoculars in there too," she said while looking through the scope and focusing.

Giovanni twitched and grabbed it, settling himself beside her on the ground.

"I didn't feel like going and using pokémon against these punks. I got bored and asked Dr. Zager for a snow gun. He promised me it'll be a real doozy," Ash said, starting out casually before sounding really excited.

He should talk to Dr. Zager about the man's recent penchant in easily handing off things to Ash at her request. He knew his wife. Her mind was a very dangerous place, and likely to come up with nightmarish things.

Wait…a snow gun?

Within seconds, Ash began to fire off the sniper snow gun, unloading the "snow bullets" at her targets on the ground easily. The usual sound of screaming coming from Flare grunts (they were getting way too used to that) erupted, and using the binoculars, Giovanni was able to see the grunts on the ground running around in a panic and screaming their heads off, while Aliana was yelling at them to stay calm and trying to get order back into her grasp.

Ash was definitely disrupting her plans with that, given her enthusiastic sniping. And damn, Ash was a hell of a good sniper, he couldn't help noting admiringly.

"You're a dangerous, dangerous woman," Giovanni said admirably. "And it's really hot."

She gave him a rakish grin. "Want a try?"

"I'm in love with you," he confessed and pulled her into a very deep kiss. She completely turned red at that.

If they ended up enjoying picking off Flare grunts one by one, well…that was just the kind of couple they were.

* * *

This wasn't what he signed up for when he joined Team Flare.

His name was Tony, he was 22, and he liked making things beautiful. The Team promoted beauty! So of course he was going to join. But then this crap happened, and he was running around Frost Cavern like a madman. His hair was probably frizzing and he was cold as hell.

Minnie, another grunt, had just been taken out before his eyes –a small snow bullet hitting her in the back of the head and knocking her face first into the snow. He'd quickly checked on her, but she was like the others. Knocked out cold.

Everyone by then had ditched Aliana, who had just continued screeching at everyone while everyone took off on her. Honestly, what did she expect? Someone hidden had suddenly started sniping at them, even if it was with snow, and of course everyone was going to freak out.

It was every man for themselves and he was too young to die.

"Hey you. You should watch where you're going."

He spotted the speaker who had interrupted his thoughts, a petite pretty girl who aimed a rifle at him. He saw his life flashing through his eyes and then she fired, hitting him straight in the forehead. He collapsed backwards, knocked out immediately.

"Geez, no challenge," Ash pouted.

Giovanni materialized beside her, calmly observing the fallen grunt (and also wondering at how the heck these snow bullets worked).

"What can you expect? Grunts of any Team usually aren't the brightest bulb in the set."

Ash tutted. "Not on my watch. Our Rocket grunts better be damned spectacular when I get through with them."

Honestly, Giovanni kind of felt sorry for his grunts after she'd mentioned that. But then again, they deserved it for either being lazy, lackluster, or plain incompetent. Besides, Ash owned them too, so that meant she was free to do what she wanted –torture them with training even.

"Next?"

"Next," he agreed and they went off to find another target, given how they had stopped sniping and were now hunting down Flare grunts on the ground.

Lucky for them, they ran across Aliana finally, who had been attempting to round up her grunts irritably and only managing to get lost. Giovanni sidled up to Ash, coming up from behind her. He leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"So how shall we do this?"

Ash watched the older woman, who had taken to ranting to herself aloud. She started to slowly grin.

"I think I have an idea…"

A few moments later, Aliana heard a rumbling that started to grow into a loud roaring. Looking behind her, she screamed as a large snow incarnation started running after her and started roaring _fire_ at her, catching her hair on fire.

Left behind was Ash and Giovanni, with Giovanni watching this whole thing in amusement and Ash laughing in hilarity.

"I know Persian and Pikachu enjoyed making up that abomination of a snowman, but Pyroar has certainly grown used to and enjoying herself as mischief maker too," Giovanni shook his head.

"They're like our babies," Ash said matter of fact.

Giovanni blinked and his mind started conjuring images, even as Ash looked on in pride as the three pokémon chased the screaming Flare woman.

Ash…him…babies?

He looked at her contemplatively, his face unknowingly flushed red.

That…was a thought.

* * *

Delia looked at her phone, eyes wide. This was unexpected.

"Delia! Did you –?!" Oak ran into the room, slamming the door open and looking harried.

She held up her phone. "We're going to be grandparents?"

Oak turned red. "I don't think Giovanni meant it like that. I mean, yes he was talking about kids. But I think he was…_asking_ us for _permission_."

"Ohh, I'm going to be a grandmother and get another cute little kid to spoil!" Delia giggled and looked ecstatic at the prospect.

Oak grimaced, holding up a hand. "I-isn't Ash too young for that? I'm pretty sure she's too young to be married in the first place!"

"I hope it's a boy! It would be nice to have a boy around."

Oak twitched, knowing that Delia had totally ignored him and continued on with her dreamy thoughts.

"This is all bloody insane," he muttered under his breath.

He looked at his phone and sighed at seeing the text again.

_I was thinking about kids?_

Oak was tempted to say no. Hell freaking no.

But then he pictured Ash's face and knew that she would be pouting at him if he said no, even if she hadn't known about all this. And if she did, eventually she'll be on board with the whole idea and then find out he said no, and then she'd get the sad face on her face and make him feel horrible.

While Delia gushed in the background, he face palmed and wondered what he was going to do about his surrogate daughter.

Started 10/16/15 – Completed 10/19/15

**A/n: Two more chapters until the end of this story's first arc! Yay~ I hoped everyone was amused by this chapter and can see how Team Flare is quickly heading downhill soon enough XD Please remember to review!**

* * *

**Quick Points:**

1\. **Inkitt contest**: If you are a fan of my other Pokémon story "**Precious Doll in This Ugly World**", I entered it in the fandom Inkitt contest, so I would appreciate if you would go to this link and click the heart at the bottom of the page: inkittdotcom (slash) stories (slash) 34430

Thanks so much!

2\. **Regions Legends**: I would also appreciate it if you all checked out (if you haven't yet) and would leave a review for my Pokémon collaboration stories of "**The Book of Eve**," "**The Book of Mal**," and "**Kitty Claws**."

* * *

**Anon Reviews:**

1\. Lynn: Looker probably just wants to stay away from the insanity XD Ash is probably YOLO all the time, and Misty and Brock probably know her too well and are used to her by now. Hehe, Oak would have an heart attack alright though. Delia's probably got all sorts of celebrations ready for Ash's homecoming, lol. (But Gary as DJ! Haha!)

2\. Luca: Poor Looker, huh? I'm so sorry about your sweet summer child, heh. But Ash's tale really is crazy, so he can't be blamed. Ash's team is pretty full, but a Tyrunt is coming for sure. With the chapter with the fossils, Giovanni gets the Tyrunt XD Also, they're married, so what his is hers and vice versa!

3\. Guest: Mwahaha!


	14. Winter Wonderland

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Pokémon –not unless I want to be sued .  
Story: Giovanni gets de-aged and more doors are opened for him. And yet the first thing he chooses to do is harass Ash Ketchum. Ash is just WTF?  
Set after Unova, in the first episode of X and Y, a little around the time Ash first steps foot in Kalos.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
Warnings: Genderbending, perverts, raunchy humor, weird humor, craziness, etc…  
Pairings: Giovanni/Ash: ShatterShipping.

**Like a Boss  
**_Chapter Fourteen: Winter Wonderland_

Anistar City was one pretty place, she didn't mind saying. It had a sophisticated air to it in the daytime, but at night it seemed otherworldly. Mostly due to the large Sundial that wasn't hard to see, even from the balcony of the hotel she and Giovanni were staying at.

At the moment, Ash was gazing at it in awe and appreciation. Even at night, it glowed golden bright and was an amazing sight to see.

"You're still up?" Giovanni asked, rubbing his hair dry with a towel and having just gotten out of the shower.

"Mmhm," Ash answered. "Can't sleep."

"Excited for tomorrow's gym battle?" he asked as he tossed the towel behind at the bed, and she nodded in answer. But the look on her face made him prompt her. "But that's not all."

Ash smiled slightly. "No. I can't believe it's my last badge already. And then there's that I kind of feel like we're pretty much almost cornered and done with Team Flare. We're just waiting for their last desperate attempt and the go ahead from Looker, and then we're taking them out for good."

"That does all seem to be a lot to think about," he mused, bringing a chair closer to her and sitting down on it. But a glance at her made him think that there was even more to her melancholy than that. He reached over and grabbed her hand, caressing her knuckles with his thumb. "What is it, Ash? Really."

She frowned and looked down, before looking back up into his face.

"It's kind of funny," her lips twitched, but the slight smile tinged sadly. "Not too long ago you were my enemy and I was convinced that you were a despicable jerk that deserved to get his just desserts. And yet here you are and you can read me better than anyone in my life before you, and it's ironic that you probably always had, even when you were just an enemy. It's…it's been really nice, you know? Going on a journey and traveling with you…I kind of…I kind of really, really like you, Giovanni…"

To her embarrassment, tears had sprung up in her eyes and she'd started to sniffle slightly. She tried blinking them away, but they kept coming. Alarmed, Giovanni moved forward quickly and took her into his arms.

"Are we…since I've almost got all my badges and Team Flare's going to be gone soon…are we going to part ways already?" she started sniffling more and stupidly crying into his neck. "Are we going to get divorced because we don't need to be married anymore? Are we –"

Giovanni cut her off with a kiss, holding her face in his hands and keeping her still. When he pulled away, he gave her an exasperated, but still very tender smile.

"I'm an asshole. I've always been. But I'm yours and you also kind of make me less of an asshole. And you know…I mean it when I say I love you. And to be honest, I don't think I've ever had any plans of parting from you, even after we finished all our goals here in Kalos. Hell, it's been almost more of an excuse to come find you and talk to you, after I found out I'd been de-aged."

She blinked up at him in astonishment, cheeks reddening a little. He laughed lightly and kissed her softly again.

"Plus, if we're really Bonnie and Clyde, it's ride or die, isn't it? So there's no parting ever for us. And if we go down, it's supposed to be together and in a blaze of glory," he told her, smirking slightly at her.

She started to laugh a bit at that as well, shaking her head. He pulled her up from her chair and pulled her close, swaying slightly. She instinctively moved into the slow dance, affectionately rubbing her face against his chest.

"So don't be silly," he murmured against her head. "We're fine. Damn it all if we go on the fast track on everything, from getting married, to getting your badges, to taking out Team Flare in a hurry…but it is nice to slow it down and have moments like this, right? So why don't we slow it down a bit and just take our time in Anistar."

Ash smiled against him and silently agreed. She wrapped her own arms around Giovanni and happily kept close, swaying with him on the balcony. If there was anything else, she was sure that Giovanni would reassure her and things would be fine.

And to think, not too long ago she really just wanted to punch him in the mouth. Instead, right then, she leaned up on her toes and kissed his mouth firmly.

Things changed so oddly in her life.

* * *

When Giovanni opened his eyes, he was in bed with his wife and curled around her. And it was slightly cold, so he found the blanket and moved it over them. A glance outside showed him that it had begun to snow, and he realized that it was near the Winter season already. Idly, he wondered how Snowbelle would be once they got there, considering the city was already doused in snow as it was…

Feeling Ash shift in his arms, he moved slightly to get the both of them comfortable.

"Are you awake?" she murmured, her eyes still closed.

"Mm, yeah," he huskily said. Still, he was too comfortable to get up and do anything, so he lay back down and spooned against her. "Too comfortable though."

She made an agreeing noise and shifted backwards against him, trying to get closer as she snuggled her face against the pillow.

"Where do you feel like going?" he asked sleepily, remembering to bring it up.

"Mm, dunno. Maybe the Grand Island…Petite Kalos is there…the University of Anistar…There are a lot of places I want to see, but I don't think we have the time that we thought we had…"

He furrowed his eyebrows, not sure what she meant.

"Why's that?"

"Looker gave me a heads up late in the night. I woke a bit and found his text. He was saying that it looks like Team Flare are finally hurrying things up and he's heard whispers that Yveltal was caught by them," Ash sighed. "We'd probably have to start heading back soon, after Snowbelle."

Giovanni frowned, unhappy at this bit of news. He'd been looking forward to spending some time with Ash in Anistar, but it sounds like they could only spend a day there. He let out a huff of air.

"I was hoping to stay in a little bit longer with you and sleep in, but if we don't have that much time, we should get up now so we can at least see a bit of the city before you challenge the gym here and then we're off to Snowbelle."

She made a whimpering sort of noise that amused him, but she did get up and head to the bathroom. At the doorway, she turned back to him and smiled playfully.

"Going to join me?" she suggestively asked, her smile widening.

He jumped off the bed and headed towards her. Who cares if he'd taken a shower already the night before?

* * *

Ash looked around the university in awe, circling in place to look at the campus as a whole.

"Wow, this is amazing," she said, though she had to brush some snow that had gotten on her face.

"I didn't see you as someone who'd cared about a place of learning?" Giovanni asked curiously.

She laughed in understanding. "Yeah, I suppose not. I would probably care and focus more on becoming a Pokémon Master…but I think I wouldn't mind attending a university. You ever go to a college?"

He nodded to her surprise. "University of Viridian, business major."

She looked at him impressed, though slightly envious. But then Ash looked thoughtful.

"You think I could go to college?"

Giovanni blinked at her. But he gave her a sure nod. "I don't see why not. Anyone can go and is capable of going. You are also hard-working and smart."

She scoffed. "Me, smart?"

He reached over and roughly ruffled her hair. "Don't see yourself short. Now come on. Let's finish up a tour here and then visit one of the cathedrals around here. That should be pretty. We can't visit Petite Kalos and get to see a lot, so we'll save that for another time, alright?"

She pouted a little, but nodded her understanding. "Which cathedral or church should we go to?"

"We should go to Anistar Cathedral. It's supposed to be the world's fourth tallest church. Also a very ornate but fantastic example of 15th century Gothic architecture," Giovanni gave her an overview.

"Oh, you know I actually really like architecture," she revealed. "Sounds like a place I'd like to look around. Too bad we don't have a camera."

"No need."

At her confused look, he pointed behind at the pokémon duo that was shadowing them, taking a tremendous amount of pictures of Ash and Giovanni, as well as themselves, posing plentifully and acting like tourists themselves.

"Sometimes I really wonder about Pikachu," Ash snickered. "And I'm pretty sure Persian wasn't this silly or juvenile before meeting Pikachu."

"Close enough," Giovanni muttered. "Come on, let's check out that cathedral. Maybe we can actually hold a real wedding," he teased her.

But she looked kind of hopeful, so he didn't push it and make himself sound jerky. They finished up there and headed to the Anistar Cathedral, allowing their two rascal pokémon to take pictures of them in front of it before they all headed inside.

Though Ash had commented in amazement at how tall it was, when they went inside, she was even more amazed at how vast it was.

"This is amazing," she whispered to Giovanni as they stopped in front of the famous _Marriage at Cana_ tapestry.

Giovanni agreed before he started to point out some of the stained windows and what century they were from. They continued their tour, visiting even the tombstone of Conrad de Litchenberg, the _Christ on the Mount of Olives_ sculptures, busts of the Apostles, and another tapestry named the _Life of Mary_. Their last stop was in front of the large 1698 Baroque altar, where they stood in front of it and faced each other, clasping hands.

"We should have an actual wedding," Giovanni directly proposed this time. "Lots of fanfare. There'll be fireworks, lots of flowers, and exotic animals to mix in with the pokémon."

She laughed at him. "We should have actual explosions."

"And babies," he blurted out.

Ash looked at him wide-eyed, and he realized what he said.

"Maybe…maybe not now…but in the future," he mumbled, but the image was really stuck in his head. A Feliciano or a Feliciana…or both…twins…

"That's…not a bad idea," she actually said. But she hurriedly tacked on "But in the future! Like later. Just later."

But at the least she was opened to the idea, so he beamed happily at her. Realizing their weirdness, they laughed quietly together.

"I do," he sappily announced with a wide grin.

Catching on, Ash grinned back. "I do!"

They kissed in front of the altar, staying a moment like that and therefore a prime moment for Pikachu to click the camera and take a picture. The flash alerted them and they pulled back to stare at their pokémon.

Pikachu gave a v-sign, while Persian licked at his paws and pretended at being innocent.

* * *

"Isn't Olympia psychic or something?" Ash asked, preparing to go out and challenge the gym leader. "And can like…see the future with her bracelets or something?"

"Something like that," Giovanni answered, getting ready to call and get an update from the Idiot Brigade over at Geosenge Town.

"I'm going to see if she can tell my future," she was getting excited. "After the battle of course! Wish me luck?"

"Luck," he smirked at her and snatched her wrist to bring her down to kiss her briefly.

She rolled her eyes after and pulled away, flitting towards the door.

"Don't give them too much of a hard time!" she called out.

"I'll try," he muttered.

Ash giggled and shook her head, but left him behind as she headed to the gym. There, she announced her challenge and was shown to the battle arena, where Olympia was waiting for her. Before the battle could start though…

"Hey, could you tell my fortune after the battle?" Ash asked excitedly.

The purple-haired woman was startled and looked hesitant, but a glance at the cute girl's face made her inwardly sigh.

"I don't tell fortunes," she told the other. "When one touches my bracelets, I am able to see their future." Olympia hesitated, but added on. "If you win a one on one battle with me, I will let you touch them and I'll answer any questions you have about your future."

Ash cheered. She was so going to win this.

It was one of her harder battles, considering none of her pokémon were really strong against psychic-types…but in the end, Ash was thankful that all of her pokémon (courtesy of Giovanni of course) were high-level and gym-party pokémon themselves, minus Pikachu and Pyroar. Using Rhyperior's Mega Horn repeatedly against Olympia's Meowstic helped.

Ash practically zoomed up to her, accepting the badge happily and now excited to have her future read.

Olympia sweatdropped. "How about we go to a more comfortable area for this?"

She agreed and the gym leader led her to another room, where there was a table and tea set out. There, Ash sat at the cushion by the low table and Olympia sat on the cushion on the other side of it. Olympia reached out and one of her bracelets dangled out enticingly.

After a moment of hesitation, Ash reached out and touched it. Olympia closed her eyes, inhaling sharply. Then she blinked and stared at Ash in shock.

"Okay, first question," Ash rushed. "Do my husband and I stay together for a long time?"

Never mind the strangeness of a young girl like her being already married…

"A very long time," Olympia answered weakly, eye twitching for a second.

Ash grinned happily, though she inwardly wondered at Olympia's reaction. "Next! Um…" her face grew red a little as she recalled what Giovanni had been wondering about earlier. "Do…do we, uh, have kids?"

She'd asked just as Olympia was taking a sip of her tea, and the question made her choke slightly on her drink.

"Oh yes," Olympia replied faintly. _'Lots of children,'_ she didn't say. Grandchildren and great-grandchildren…

Ash took a moment to imagine it, feeling all giggly about it. Luckily, she didn't start giggling inanely right then.

"How are we in the future?" Ash asked then. "What am I and my husband doing in the world?"

At that, Olympia stared at her with wide eyes.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about the world, sweetheart," Olympia said wryly. "You and your husband have the whole world in the palms of your hands."

Curious and a little gleeful at that, Ash straightened up. She was definitely going to grill her at that!

* * *

Seeing the message that she was to meet Giovanni at the Sundial, she excitedly ran to there, with Pikachu hanging onto her head. She wanted to tell him a lot of what she found out.

He was in front of the Sundial, hands in his pockets as he watched the strange monument curiously. Unable to help herself, she ran and then tossed herself at his back, hugging him from behind.

"What's with the enthusiastic greeting?" he asked in amusement, turning around in her arms to hug her back.

"We're going to have a very happy, happy future," she chirped up, grinning up at him. "And we're going to rule the world."

His happy laugh stopped (and so did his brain) and he started to stare at her in disbelief. But she wasn't looking like she was joking and she was still looking up at him blissfully.

Holy crap. He was…going to rule the world? For real?

Dazed, he just allowed her to cuddle up to him while he tried to process what he'd just learned. Eventually, he just sighed and held her closer, though inwardly he decided he was very pleased with this news, and that it was probably a result of getting together with Ash Ketchum. He was further glad that he had gotten together and married her.

His luck seemed to be _booming_.

"Hey, Giovanni…"

"Hm?"

"I think…that's Xerneas walking towards us."

Freezing up, he then turned slowly in Ash's arms and saw the Legendary walking towards them alright. He stopped before them, and Ash and Giovanni and Xerneas stared at each other. Then the Legendary nuzzled against Ash briefly, bowed slightly, and then pressed his snout against the Master Ball on Giovanni's belt. It and Xerneas glowed and then Xerneas was sucked in.

"Would you look at that, Giovanni! Looks like Xerneas wants to stay with you~"

Giovanni was beyond in disbelief, but he was sure that this was a dream. It had to be. But Ash was still talking, the Sundial glowing, and Pikachu was off to the side and giving him two thumbs up.

So, so freaking surreal. But magical. Yes. That's it. Magical.

He laughed delightedly and swooped Ash up in his arms, before kissing her thoroughly. With the night sky shining with stars on them, the area beautiful, and the Sundial still glowing ethereally beside them, that was as movie-romantic perfect as it got.

He was going to take every fucking advantage of it as he could.

"We're going to rule the world!" he declared happily.

* * *

Honestly, it wasn't the brightest idea he had, but he would still stubbornly say it was one of his best. Yeah, having sex in front of the Sundial was probably illegal and public indecency and all that…but to their credit, the place had been empty and they were having a moment.

Even if they had almost been caught by the police and had to hightail it quickly out of there, rushing to the RV, and have Ash drive like the speed demon runaway driver that she was –he thought it was still worth it.

And apparently, by the adrenaline rush Ash was experiencing at the moment, she thought so too.

"So…with the way you're driving, we're actually incredibly only a mile away from Snowbelle City," Giovanni's eyebrows raised. Ash really was a fantastic, speedy driver.

"We should do that again," Ash said smugly, making Giovanni laugh.

"Sure thing," he purred, leering at her.

Soon enough, the snow started coming in even thicker than it had in Anistar. The roads were starting to be coated in snow too, so they made a stop in the road to where Giovanni managed to get snow chains on the tires. It was harder than he anticipated, but he did manage to get it done thankfully.

By nighttime, they'd reached the snowy city, where everything was just _covered _in snow. They managed to find a place to park and then headed to a hotel and booked a room, and called it a night. The next day, the weather was still the same and Ash was extremely cold as she stood outside.

"This is so cold," she pouted.

Giovanni put an arm around her to warm her up…but subtly moved the back of her coat and dumped a handful of snow in. She screeched loudly and looked at him askance.

"Giovanni! Arceus, you are so going to get it! Pikachu, get him!" because Pikachu knew his mistress and was already at the ready, pelting Giovanni's face with a snowball.

He wiped a hand down his face, getting some of the snow off. He gave her a smirk.

"This means war, you know?"

Ash gave him a stubborn look and bent down and scooped a bunch of snow. She then threw it at him, but he dodged it.

"Nice try!"

Needless to say, they started a snowball fight in earnest. And then with a city full of snow, it was inevitable that they dragged everyone into it, and then started an all-out snow war.

If they were currently up against Wulfric, the city's gym leader, who had begun using his gym's outside as a snow fort, then that was really their business.

"You get this badge, milady, if you win!" Wulfric roared, waving the coveted badge around. "But may your side fight to the _death_!"

He cackled with his team, all of his trainers continuously creating snowballs. Ash gritted her teeth, but Giovanni placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we've got this," he told her, and the locals who had joined her side nodded in agreement.

Ash nodded, handing her husband the snow gun.

"To win this badge, I have to get him myself though," she told him seriously. She then looked to everyone else, still serious. "Get the others. This city will be ours."

She looked around their snow barrier, eying Wulfric chortling atop his fortress. Pikachu and Persian snuck around her and looked too.

"You two cover me. Giovanni should have my back," Ash muttered to them. "It's all or nothing, boys. Let's go!"

She ran around the barrier and ran towards Wulfric with a war cry, evading the snowballs thrown at her while her team jumped into the fray as well. Persian and Pikachu took out the other snowballs with a Thunderbolt and a Power Gem combo, running alongside her. She made it to the fortress and scrambled up it. In a last ditch move, she threw her "ace in the hole" pokémon's pokéball at Wulfric's face.

Pyroar leapt out of it with a might roar and an accompanying Flamethrower.

Started 10/25/15 – Completed 10/26/15

**A/n: I needed some fluff after what I watched from The Walking Dead. Just yeah…Anyway, I hope everyone was amused and enjoyed this! Please review~**

* * *

**Quick Points:**

**1\. Inkitt contest**: If you are a fan of my other Pokémon story "**Precious Doll in This Ugly World**", I entered it in the fandom Inkitt contest, so I would appreciate if you would go to this link and click the heart at the bottom of the page: inkittdotcom (slash) stories (slash) 34430

Thanks so much!

2\. **Regions Legends**: I would also appreciate it if you all checked out (if you haven't yet) and would leave a review for my Pokémon collaboration stories of "**The Book of Eve**," "**The Book of Mal**," and "**Kitty Claws**."

3\. **Anistar City**: Is based off Strasbourg, so all those places are Anistar's version of places in Strasbourg XD

* * *

**Anon Reviews:**

1\. Guest: You're right! Litleo did. Thanks, I've corrected it.

2\. IllusionistOwl: Sorry, I got lazy and trying to be quick, so I didn't look you up to PM you XD I'm glad you gave this story a try and ended up enjoying it! I hope you continue to enjoy it :D

3\. Lynn: Yes, they do! A double date in the future sounds good to me, probably will do one later on. I'm definitely looking forward to writing the other Teams and their bosses' reactions though! Diantha might come back in later on. And JJM will definitely show up next chapter! Although party planning might have to wait…


	15. The Empress Strikes Back

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Pokémon –not unless I want to be sued .  
Story: Giovanni gets de-aged and more doors are opened for him. And yet the first thing he chooses to do is harass Ash Ketchum. Ash is just WTF?  
Set after Unova, in the first episode of X and Y, a little around the time Ash first steps foot in Kalos.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
Warnings: Genderbending, perverts, raunchy humor, weird humor, craziness, etc…  
Pairings: Giovanni/Ash: ShatterShipping.

**Like a Boss  
**_Chapter Fifteen: The Empress Strikes Back_

Wulfric wiped a cloth down his slightly burnt, soot-covered face. He grinned widely at the couple as he roughly patted Pyroar's head.

"Damn good girl, you've got here," he complimented Ash.

"She is," Ash agreed wholeheartedly, watching on fondly.

"That'll be one snow battle that might actually never be forgotten," Giovanni rubbed the back of his head as he took a sip of his coffee to warm up. "Who the hell has a snow war for a badge? The whole city was pulled into it too."

"My loyal, loyal soldiers," Ash smiled wildly, looking over out the window where everyone still was…some of them still strewn out on the snowy ground or across something. A few others were just gathered around and talking, some laughing as they were covered in blankets and drinking their hot drinks.

"I should do this more often," Wulfric thought about it. "It's more fun to battle this way, change things up from the everyday pokémon battle."

Giovanni sweatdropped, but Ash nodded.

"You should," she agreed.

Just then her phone buzzed and she took it out and saw she had a message, finding it was from Looker. Eyes widening as she read the message, she turned to her husband.

"Giovanni! Looker says Lysandre's getting ready to kick things into gear and start his plan. We need to hightail it back to Lumiose City and stop him."

Giovanni sputtered, nearly choking on his coffee. He quickly placed it down and got up.

"What are we waiting for?"

Wulfric stopped them though. "Hold on a sec. Before you leave on whatever mission you need to go on, here's your badge!"

Ash giddily accepted it and kissed Wulfric on the cheek.

"Thank you! Bye~" she ran out of there, scooping up Pikachu and recalling Pyroar. Giovanni was on her heels, recalling Persian as well.

They left behind a bewildered, slightly blushing Wulfric, who thought that day was going to be one of the most memorable one he's ever had, as well as those two being unforgettable. Although, looking outside, he doubted he'd be the only one.

* * *

"_Snowbelle City's Epic Snow War! Just hours ago, the city of snow in Kalos erupted into a fervor, locals being drafted to side with either Wulfric (the city's gym leader) or the couple who started the snow fight, most specifically an Ash Ketchum who fought against Wulfric with a badge on the line."_

If Oak could do a spit take, he would have. Fortunately, his grandson was there and did the spit take for him, spitting out the soda he'd just taken a drink of.

"What the hell? What is that dork doing over there?!" his grandson exclaimed about his former rival.

"_The whole situation started as the couple were already clearly in a snowball fight, which evolved into letting the kids join as they came to them and asked to join in. Eventually, locals of all ages started to join, until Wulfric noticed the commotion and decided to declare an all-out battle against Ketchum, who agreed if it was over a gym badge. Locals were then further drafted and taken into each side, and then the war began."_

"And what's this about a couple?" Gary gaped. "Ash isn't with anyone like that, and there's no way anyone would want to be with a dorky loser like her anyway!" though he sounded slightly jealous, and Oak thought that the two had already resolved their differences and became friends again a long time ago, before Ash set off to Sinnoh or something…

Although he knew the two affectionately still name-called each other, he had a feeling about Gary right then.

"Um, Gary, she's married," Oak revealed.

Gary stared at him.

"WHAT?!"

Oak honestly couldn't wait until Ash came home to deal with all this.

* * *

Ash sneezed as she stumbled on the last step into the RV, wondering if someone was talking about her. Shaking her head and banishing the thought so that she could focus on the now, she made her way towards Giovanni. Draping an arm around his shoulder as he started up the RV, she grinned wickedly.

"Put the pedal to the metal, baby! Let's hightail it out of here!"

Giovanni grinned back at her and did so, burning rubber even with the snowy terrain. It didn't take them long to get out of the city, but they now had to make their way quickly to Lumiose City.

"Looker's going to do his best to stall," Ash told him. "And I messaged the Idiot Brigade at Geosenge Town, who said they were keeping an eye out and trying their best to dismantle whatever's in reach, even if it's a coffeemaker."

"I would hope they're actually focusing and getting machines that are worth something to Team Flare in some way," he grumbled.

Ash laughed. "They are, but they also defended that when I asked the same thing by saying that lack of coffee makes Flare agents grumpy, disoriented, anxious, and drives them into a panic."

Giovanni snickered. "Well, at least there's that. Sleep tight until I get us there, okay? You'll need your rest."

"What about you?" she hesitated.

He gave her a reassuring look. "I'll be fine for now. If I get tired, I'll pull over and take a nap, so I can be rested as well. Just worry about yourself for now."

Ash reluctantly nodded and turned to go. Though she paused and hesitated again, this time moving towards him after and kissing him briefly.

"Love you," she muttered, and walked quickly to the back before he could say anything.

He warmed up slightly, feeling happy that he had someone to say that to him and someone he could say it back, but especially that it was Ash. His grin growing again, he sped up and continued to drive recklessly.

With the way the two of them drove the RV, switching off every other occasion, it wasn't really that hard to see them coming a mile away.

* * *

If Serena was refusing to talk to Lysandre, that was his fault. After she told him about who he was, he steadfastly went into quick denial. And not denying it, but _really_ went into denial. He made himself believe she didn't actually know, that he wasn't really the boss of Team Flare when he was with her, and whatever else he was refusing to face.

Serena had just sighed at the time and rolled her eyes, letting him daydream and play pretend. For some reason, she had the feeling that Ash was just going to crash into and destroy his fantasy, so she wasn't going to make that worse. In the meantime, she continued to be around him…until now.

Because Lysandre was anxious and something was happening and he had the nerve to kidnap her from her home and lock her up in this meeting room. Just. No.

Hence the silence treatment.

"Serena, please," Lysandre muttered helplessly. "The truth is…the truth is I am the boss of Team Flare," he declared.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I already told you I knew that."

He stared at her.

"Really? Are you seriously telling me that you really made yourself forget that time so you could believe I didn't know?"

Lysandre's face turned red slightly. "I remember it now…but still! This is important because my Team may have caught Yveltal and the weapon it's supposed to power might be coming on soon…"

She was the one staring this time. "What do you mean may be and might be?" she grabbed his ear and yanked, causing him to yelp in pain. "You are taking me to wherever you are holding Yveltal and release it and stop this craziness, you hear me? Honestly!"

How did Ash deal with all this?!

* * *

Haphazardly parking next to Lysandre's café, the two of them went to the back and were going to get ready when there was a knock on their door. Giving each other confused looks, Ash went to the door and opened it to find it was Sycamore. He waved.

"Allo, my petite dear! I come bearing gifts," he slightly shook the large box in his hand. "It is from Valerie."

"Valerie…the fashion designer gym leader?" Ash remembered, while Giovanni eyed Sycamore disdainfully, not at all happy to see the man. He still remembered how flirty he'd been with Giovanni's wife…

"Yes! Here you go, Ash," he handed the box to them. "She'd sent it a little bit ago, not knowing where you'd be but predicting you would come back to see me again, as you are a pokémon trainer. I've kept it for you, until I saw your vehicle come barreling down the street and thought to come over."

"Er, okay. Thanks, Augustine!"

"Yeah, thanks," Giovanni said and then grabbed the door from her and slammed it in the professor's face.

Ash snorted. "Your green side is showing."

He grunted before gently taking the box from her and opening it. They both looked inside and almost gaped at the clothing stashed in there.

"She made us clothing?" Giovanni blinked.

"Ohhh! She actually personally designed and made us the clothes," Ash said, reading the letter that came with the box. "How nice of her~"

Shrugging it off, Giovanni grabbed what was obviously his and handed over Ash's. They quickly changed into their clothing, and examined them and each other's. Giovanni had a pinstripe suit on, with the red lines against black. On top of that, he had a snakeish-designed trench coat that was lined a deep red on the inside and had fur lining on the collar. Grinning and approving of the look, he flipped out the accompanying dark sunglasses and put them on.

Oppositely, Ash was wearing what looked like a fighting-styled kimono. Completely black and skirt hem ending mid-thigh, the back had an embroidered Pyroar and Persian on their hind paws and aggressively locking their fore paws. Lightning bolts lined her kimono sleeves, which ended at her elbows.

"Oh yeah! It's going down for real," Ash pumped a first in the air.

Giovanni tossed her the snow sniper rifle, while taking one of the Browning rifles they'd used before. This time he made sure he had the live rounds. If he was looking badass, there was no way he was going to ruin the image by using a paint gun.

"Now we're ready," he told her.

She smirked at him and grabbed a shotgun from the side (where'd that come from? He didn't remember having that) and cocked it.

"Definitely," she said haughtily.

He admitted that her cocking the shotgun like that and posing the way she was totally turned him on.

"That was so hot," he leaned towards her, reaching to grab her waist.

She grabbed his wrists and snickered. "We so don't have time for that. Come on already! We got to go."

He pouted, but complied. Ash tossed the snow gun at Pikachu, who was able to catch it easily, despite it being double his size.

"You get that, Pikachu. Persian, you're free to maul anyone in your way," she said as she started out the RV.

Giovanni sweatdropped. Well…he guessed he felt just the littlest bit sorry for those Team Flare idiots who got in their way.

And so they walked into the building slowly, taking their time and making sure they walked almost in slow motion even and basically went out of their way to look as cool as possible.

"Hey, you two! Who are you and why are you here?" a Flare grunt yelled out at them.

He got a face full of snow, courtesy of Pikachu.

And then, to make matters worse, Giovanni went behind him and definitely knocked him out with the butt of his Browning. Giovanni laughed mockingly. This was really way too much fun.

Together, the four of them caused chaos through the building. And really, despite the crazy shooting, they weren't there to actually shoot someone (and they really didn't shoot anyone). They did aim near them and enjoyed scaring the crap out of everyone, shooting first and terrifying them before the fools could even reach for a pokéball. Honestly, Giovanni should have done something like this sooner. Ash was right. He was a freaking criminal. Why was he playing by the rules and doing pokémon battles?

Pikachu was having a blast with the snow rifle though. So many grunts fell due to a face smacked full of snow. Ash wasn't even sure how the thing hadn't run out already, with the way Pikachu was going at it.

Then there was that guy she remembered from Frost Cavern, the one she'd taken out just before they went after Aliana.

He just had a moment to say "Not again –!" before Pikachu shot off a snow bullet to his face and he was knocked out.

"Poor guy," Ash said sympathetically. "That's the second time."

"Bonnie?" someone called out, and she turned to see David the Hairstylist (her hairstylist?) look at her.

"Ah, David," she coughed and felt like she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. But then he was looking at her hair longingly and she couldn't help grinning. "So…after all this, I'll let you style my hair?"

He promptly sat down on the floor and held up his hands in surrender.

"Good man," she inwardly laughed triumphantly. "Off we go, Clyde! It's our 'blaze of glory' moment!"

Finally, they ran across a scientist that was a big name in Team Flare, someone Giovanni recognized was named Xerosic.

"I won't let you get away with this!" the man hissed angrily. "Team Flare will prevail –!"

Ash cut him off. "Fuck Flare. Rocket forever, bitches!" And then proceeded to order, "Persian, sic 'im!"

Persian followed her orders and ran towards Xerosic, making him scream and scramble back. Although he eventually tripped over his own feet and Persian crashed into him, causing him to topple back with another scream.

Giovanni took mercy on the guy, wincing as he called Persian off. The man looked horrible, scratched up and bleeding everywhere, and his clothes all torn up. Xerosic moaned and lay on the ground in pain.

"It's too late," the man moaned again. He held up a remote. "I've already activated the weapon…"

Pikachu shot him in the face with the snow gun, promptly knocking him out.

"He was already down and defeated, Pikachu," Ash said in amusement.

"Pika," Pikachu pouted and crossed his arms.

"We should head to Geosenge now," Giovanni sighed, glancing balefully at the downed scientist. "We've got a weapon to stop."

"You're right," Ash agreed.

He recalled Persian and Pikachu headed towards Ash to climb up her and hold onto her head. They started to head out, when they ran across the chamber, having déjà vu but this time seeing Yveltal in it. Ash rushed in with Giovanni coming after her, and the two of them helped Yveltal get free from there. However, instead of just leaving, it looked to the Master Ball on Giovanni's belt and then to them. Yveltal then leaned towards Ash and nudged his face against the Master Ball, getting sucked in.

"Well, that was…"

"Not unexpected," Giovanni finished for Ash.

Ash scratched her head. "Actually, I was going to say it was unexpected, but in hindsight, it kind of was."

"These things happen around you, remember?" he said sardonically. He shook his head. "Let's go. I think we'll need to ride our Charizard to get to Geosenge in time."

"Got it!"

* * *

By the time they reached Geosenge Town, they could see the huge weapon starting to peek through what they knew was the Team Flare Headquarters there. They burst into the building without the fanfare they wished they could have, and immediately ran in to find Lysandre frantically messing with the main computer. Serena was surprisingly there as well.

"Why did it come on?" she screamed at him.

"I don't know!" Lysandre was panicking.

"Did we interrupt something?" Giovanni deadpanned.

Serena pointed at Lysandre. "I dragged him here to stop this, and instead the weapon comes on instead."

"That was Xerosic," Ash shrugged. "He's paying for it though."

Lysandre whirled on them. "You know what? I'm still the Flare Boss! I won't be defeated so easily."

He tossed out his pokéball and his Pyroar came out. Giovanni looked at Ash and then stepped aside to let her do the honors, though he took Lysandre's place at the computer to stop the weapon using a virus he had on a flashdrive. Ash brought hers out as well and the two faced off…only Lysandre's Pyroar kind of scuttled back, staring at Ash's.

"Pyroar, what are you doing?" Lysandre was aghast at his pokémon's behavior.

"Pyroar," although both Pyroar looked at her. "_My_ Pyroar! Noble Roar! Agility! Then Leer! Sexy-like though!" At that, the humans in the room looked at her strangely, but her Pyroar followed her orders, leading to Lysandre's Pyroar becoming dazed.

"Now kiss!"

"That's not a pokémon attack!" Lysandre protested, but Ash's Pyroar followed through and Lysandre's Pyroar swayed while having a goofy grin on his face, eventually passing out happily.

Ash strode over to Lysandre, grabbed his jacket, and practically ripped it off of him.

"I'm taking this," she declared. She then looked at Serena and winked suggestively. "Have fun with him~"

She then recalled her Pyroar and then stalked over to Giovanni, grabbing his hand and leaving the room. Pikachu followed, but stopped momentarily to look at Lysandre menacingly, pointing two fingers at his eyes and then pointed them at Lysandre. He left quickly after, to catch up to the other two.

Serena patted Lysandre's arm sympathetically.

"Let's go get some milkshakes, huh?"

"Yeah…yeah…I think I need some sugar."

* * *

Giovanni and Ash settled happily on their Charizard, flying back to Lumiose City.

"So…" Ash glanced at Giovanni.

"Let's stay married," he said, still riding his high.

Ash beamed happily at him. "Okay! We can cycle around places, maybe even around the other regions, while we wait for the Kalos League Tournament."

"And generally cause more mayhem together," Giovanni moved Maximus closer to her and snuck a kiss.

"Ride or die, darling! Ride or die!"

But then…

"Whatever happened to Looker? Or our Idiot Brigade?"

Meanwhile…

In Lumiose City, Looker gaped unashamedly as he and his team of officers looked at the chaos strewn about the Flare Headquarters he'd formerly been undercover at.

"Arceus, what the hell happened here?" he heard one of his officers exclaimed.

He shrugged, not wanting to think about it. He strode forward and walked until he came across someone who was actually still conscious, sitting cross-legged on the floor and holding up his hands.

"Parlay," he said stoically to Looker.

"I'm not a pirate…" Looker answered tiredly, shaking his head.

The Flare grunt shrugged. "I'm waiting for Bonnie and Clyde, so I can go and style Bonnie's hair."

Looker stared at him. Of course. What had he been expecting?

Just then, the doors to the building burst open and six different people in Team Rocket outfits appeared, their pokémon out as they held…guns? in their hands.

"You're late to the party," Looker said sarcastically.

Whatever happened to his life? How did it come to this?

"Ah, damn!" a talking Meowth yelled.

Looker slapped his hand against his face in exasperation.

* * *

Diantha held the meeting, looking over the other Elite Four and the gym leaders of the Kalos Region. Idly, she overheard Olympia telling Ramos about a certain girl's future.

"Wait, are you talking about Ash Ketchum?" she asked, wondering about the young, married girl.

Olympia's mouth twitched slightly. "Oh yes. I had a battle with her for a badge, and she asked before it if I could tell her fortune. I told her I couldn't but that my bracelets could tell the future, so I offered to let her touch them and tell her future after the battle if she won."

Korrina leaned over the table. "Really? What's her future then?"

When Olympia reluctantly told them, they couldn't help staring at her. And then Ramos dropped a bombshell, pulling out a paper and placing it on the table, pushing it towards Diantha.

"My resignation. I'm going to go off and join Team Rocket."

Suddenly the room exploded into a cacophony of shouting and yells, others yelling out their resignation too.

Diantha giggled in amusement. Those two had such an impact on people.

Amusingly, their future wasn't all that surprising. And really? It seemed their future really was coming true, and someone up there must've been determined and loved the idea that those two ended up ruling the world together.

C'est la vie, right?

Started 10/29/15 – Completed 10/30/15

**End Team Flare Despair arc – Begin Kanto Wild Child arc**

**A/n: Whoo~ First arc finished! I hope everyone liked this chapter and enjoyed it! Please remember to review!**

* * *

**Quick Points:**

1\. **Regions Legends**: Please take a look at my collaboration works (link on profile)! I'm writing "**Kitty Claws**," "**The Book of Eve**," and "**The Book of Mal**", which I will get to updating in a little bit, and appreciate it being looked at since it's last update had no reviews at all :(.

2\. **The Return of Tony and David!:** Lol, look at their cameos~

3\. **Giovanni's clothes**: Ash's I just made up, but I looked up yakuza clothes (some disturbing stuff came up though XD) and I found this: imagedotrakutendotcodotjp (slash) auc-birthjapan (slash) cabinet (slash) 4 (slash) ?_ex=128x128

* * *

**Anon reviews:**

1\. Lynn: The world is doomed XD Everyone isn't safe.


	16. Interlude: Can't Handle It?

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Pokémon –not unless I want to be sued .  
Story: Giovanni gets de-aged and more doors are opened for him. And yet the first thing he chooses to do is harass Ash Ketchum. Ash is just WTF?  
Set after Unova, in the first episode of X and Y, a little around the time Ash first steps foot in Kalos.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
Warnings: Genderbending, perverts, raunchy humor, weird humor, craziness, etc…  
Pairings: Giovanni/Ash: ShatterShipping.

**Like a Boss  
**_Interlude: Can't Handle It?_

"So…"

"So…"

"Somewhere along the way, we must've screwed up," Giovanni sighed.

Ash scrunched up her nose. "Meh…I don't know. I think they just want a scapegoat."

He gave her a look, but she just gave a wide grin at him that would've reassured anyone else, but he was pretty skeptical at the moment (and he also knew his wife).

His wife…

He smiled dreamily. When it came to her, he had a tendency to become very out of it these days. But then again, he had always known and ironically hadn't known just how awesome Ash Ketchum was. He'd learned about her exploits, which were amazing in themselves, but then having first-hand experience and being around her just drove that fact home.

Consequently, he ignored Ash giving him a strange look, since he was sure he looked dreamy and was a little out of it.

"Do I want to know?" she asked.

"I'm thinking about how awesome you are, how fantastic it is you're my wife, the fact we're going to rule the world together, and that I really, really want to ravish you," he told her bluntly, and she gave him an amused smile in return.

"Is that so?" she asked him dryly and he leered at her. "As pleased as I am that you're happy about all that, we're in a jail cell, with guards watching us, and you want to do it right now?"

"Want to give them a show?" he smirked. "Besides, it's their fault for sticking us both in the same cell."

She laughed lightly. "Ah geez, you've really corrupted me," she said as she came closer to him and sat herself on his lap.

He snorted, even as he wrapped his arms around her. "Actually, I think it's more like _you_ corrupted _me_."

Then he leaned down and captured her lips, wasting no time snogging the hell out of her. She made a pleased noise as she stretched up and leaned against him, coiling her arms around his neck. Giovanni gripped her hips and squeezed, before lifting her up and earning a surprised squeal out of her. Smirking, he lifted her up even more as he stood up, and she wrapped her legs around him.

"H-hey you two! Quit fooling around!"

They ignored the officer and started to make out again.

* * *

Honestly, they weren't _paid_ enough for this. They were Lumiose City's finest, but police officers don't earn that much.

"Y-Yes! Just like that!"

Officer Gregory winced and shared a miserable look with Officer Hugo. Hugo had, after the initial warning (which had been firmly ignored by the couple), rushed to find a sheet of some sort and had covered up the cell in a panic, refusing to watch and catch sight of the two who had decided to start getting raunchy in the jail cell (not that it stopped the sounds).

"Is that what I think it is?" Officer Wilson joined Hugo and Gregory, eyes bugging out as he stared at the covered jail cell and hearing the sounds.

The others locked up in adjoining jail cells, including one just chock full of Team Flare agents that had been rounded up and arrested after being apprehended by Detective Looker and supposedly those two in that jail cell, were either in shock or catcalling and getting rowdy as they cheered on the couple. A fair number of those inmates were drunkards.

"This is just not my night," Gregory quietly groaned, slapping a hand against his face.

"How do we know they're not just faking it, so that we don't see what they're actually doing behind the sheet –you know, planning an escape or something?" Wilson asked skeptically.

The other two frowned and Hugo cautiously and quietly went over to check out the duo, pinching the edge of the sheet and lifting it slightly as he peeked around it. His fingers let go and the sheet fluttered back in place. He turned and blankly came back to the other officers.

"So?" Wilson asked in confusion.

"Nope," Hugo shook his head vehemently. "Nope, nope, nope. They are literally screwing in there and not planning an escape. I felt like I was a voyeur and being a pervert."

"Or watching a porno?" Gregory chuckled.

"Only with a really, really hot actor and actress," Hugo confessed.

"So more like a celebrity sex tape," Wilson choked back a laugh.

Hugo looked thoughtful. "Hm…yeah…."

"Hugo?" Gregory nudged his partner.

"We got any of our cameras around here?"

* * *

Looker looked at the bored couple, who were handcuffed and lounging at their seats.

"I hear you were giving the police officers some trouble," he told them, tone as dry as most deserts.

Giovanni's lips twitched up as Ash's cheeks pinked.

"Perhaps," Giovanni was smirking smugly.

"I would apologize, but I had a really good time," Ash managed to say cheekily.

"In more ways than one," Giovanni muttered under his breath, smirk widening.

"Never mind all this," Looker sighed in exasperation. "We need to talk about you two being in here and what we can do about it."

"Yeah, about that," Ash huffed. "Why _are_ we in here? They didn't exactly specify that when we were arrested –mind you, Giovanni and I had just defeated Team Flare and saved the day and all –and then we end up and land here in Lumiose City and get cuffed. What's up with that?"

"Actually, Ash, they did say _something _about why we were arrested, we just couldn't hear or focus on that since we were too busy screaming at them and issuing vague threats about them regretting everything," Giovanni spoke up.

Looker cut in, eye twitching a bit. "You two were arrested on the suspicion of being the notorious 'Bonnie and Clyde,'" though Looker knew the two actually _was_ the 'criminal' duo.

Ash pouted. "Really?"

Giovanni carefully eyed the cameras. "We're not talking –not that we _are _this Bonnie and Clyde," he said smoothly. "And we never got our phone calls. Also, I want our lawyer in here."

"We have a lawyer?" Ash asked in surprise.

He reached over and patted her hand without taking his eyes off Looker. "Hush now, let me handle this. The adventuring was your forte, this legal stuff is mine." He smiled like a horrible, horrible Sharpedo.

"Detective Looker, you and I both know that Ash is the darling of every region she's ever traveled." Looker damn well knew that. He'd been in some of those regions with her and watched as she practically lured everyone to her and put them under her spell. He'd also been to other places that she'd been to, and she was always brought up by someone or it was inevitable someone there would know her if he asked.

Ash practically preened.

Giovanni sat back in satisfaction. "And I am a world-renowned successful businessman and pokémon trainer, former Viridian gym leader, on the boards of the Viridian City Council and the Pokémon League –the Kanto charter and the International board –and a man with many connections. Need I go on?"

Looker shook his head, flinching.

"It's not going to go down well if Ash and I are put down for this, especially since we didn't do anything," Giovanni's voice held a hint of a threat.

Looker sweatdropped. "You two know I _am_ on _your_ side, right?"

The couple looked sheepish.

"I'll get you two your phone calls and your lawyer," Looker rolled his eyes. "In the meantime, _behave_."

Honestly, these two.

* * *

Professor Oak was just finishing his breakfast when his phone rang. Delia and his grandson were there, chatting still about that ridiculous news story about Ash's epic snow battle for a badge, though Gary was still clueless about Ash's new 'husband.'

Not that he or Delia were inclined to tell him. Too much of a headache and it was more amusing to watch his grandson flounder around.

Oak picked up the phone. "Hello, Oak Residence. This is Samuel Oak, how may I help you?"

"Sam! Hi!"

He blinked. "Ash?" he asked, causing the other two to glance at him at hearing Ash's name.

"Hey! I just called to catch up since Giovanni said he'd handle everything else," Ash told him, confusing him.

"Oh, that's nice," he answered hesitantly. "How are you? Where are you right now? What are you doing?" he began to ask.

"So, I'm in jail in the Lumiose City police station –" and she kept chattering on happily, but most of it was like white noise to Oak, who blanked out after hearing she was in jail. " –Ah, oops! Looks like time's up and I gotta go! Great catching up with you, Sammy! Talk to you later~"

When she hung up, Oak was still holding onto the phone and keeping it to his ear for a few more seconds. Then he blankly placed it back in place.

"Gramps, you okay?" Gary asked him.

Oak turned to them and blinked slowly. "Ash is in jail," he said faintly.

Delia sighed, resigned to that news already while Gary did another spit take at the new news about Ash.

* * *

"The pre-trial will begin in a little bit, but everything will be fine," Giovanni told her.

Ash nodded, though she was still unsure.

"Trust me," he said with a wide grin, leaning over to kiss her. "I'm a master at these kinds of things. Why do you think I never go to jail?"

Ash was tempted to roll her eyes, but instead just shook her head at him. "When do I get to meet our lawyer? I thought we were supposed to meet with lawyers way before the case, so we can prepare and all?"

"You meet him now," Giovanni surprised her. "And like I said, trust me. It's all handled."

"Giovanni, sir, I'm here," someone's unfamiliar voice said and Ash turned to face them.

Light blue hair and eyes, and in a crisped suit, whoever it was looked professional enough to be the lawyer Giovanni said she'd meet then.

"Ma'am," he bowed slightly towards her. "I am Archer, Giovanni's right hand man. I will also be acting as your lawyer today."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Huh…you know, I like him. If we ever divorce, I'm going to steal him from you, along with Persian."

Giovanni gave her a bland look. "Then I should be glad it seems like we'll stay together for a long time, and no business getting a divorce."

"Technically, Ma'am, you don't even need to steal Persian and I," Archer interjected, his tone still polite and formal. "You didn't sign a prenuptial agreement, therefore could in case allot myself and Persian to yourself in divorce proceedings."

"Traitor," Giovanni muttered, glaring at his subordinate, who didn't bat an eye.

"Ohh, I definitely like him," Ash cooed, embracing the blunet. "I'm looking forward to working with such an obedient, hardworking, excellent worker as you, Archer!"

Archer actually was beaming slightly, something Giovanni had never seen done by the slightly younger man. He glared harder at the other.

And also…he eyed the embrace with a scowl and reached over and grabbed Ash, tugging her after him.

Yes, he was totally an overly jealous, possessive asshole.

* * *

The trial started slow and then their charges were read. They were asked how they pleaded.

"Not guilty," Giovanni said slickly, looking unruffled. Ash had a 'duh' look on her face.

The judge looked over the evidence compiled, which was actually rather lacking and didn't really point the two out as this 'Bonnie and Clyde' duo.

"Sir, I have also gathered a slew of character witnesses, who would swear that these two are the best kind of people, and who would promise you these two are definitely not Bonnie and Clyde," Archer said professionally.

"Well, bring them in," the judge said, frowning as he closed the evidence folder.

Chaos suddenly seemed to erupt as people seemed to pour into the courtroom, starting to yell and cry out in defense of Giovanni and Ash with abandon. The judge looked alarmed and in disbelief.

Ash stared and then looked at Giovanni. "Handled, huh?" she laughed.

"Yep. Told you so."

"I tell you, these two are NOT Bonnie and Clyde!" Viola yelled out.

"Outrageous," Ramos huffed.

"They're not even red heads or wearing the same things!" Korrina pointed.

The prosecutor managed to cut in. "Most of the Flare agents dye their hair, and who says they couldn't have taken off the uniform?"

"Lies, all lies!"

"Defamation of character, I tell you! _You _should be the one arrested and sued!"

Giovanni chuckled. "Archer, did you bring lunch?"

"Yes, sir," Archer said, opening his briefcase and pulling out an amazing assortment of food.

"Food, dear?" Giovanni turned to her with his classic smirk. "We'll let them battle it out."

Ash burst out laughing and sat herself down. "Why the hell not?"

In the end, they were let off because of lack of evidence and well…the crowd of angry gym leaders, Diantha, and various others were just too much, and would be hell to hold them ALL in contempt.

Started 7/15/16 – Completed 7/15/16

**A/n: Long time no see! Sorry about that. I got really distracted and focused on other stuff in life and then some other fics really took hold of me. Hope you guys enjoyed this!**

* * *

**Quick Points:**

1\. **Updates**: I don't know how regular this would be, but I'll try to update my Pokémon fics more often.

2\. **Regions Legends**: I would really appreciate if you guys would check it out. My stories on the collab have been disappointingly lacking in people reading and being interested. It's quite depressing (a raincloud's practically permanently stationed over my head). Link's on profile and I specifically write "**The Book of Eve**," "**The Book of Mal**," "**The Book of Ash**," and "**Kitty Claws**."


	17. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Pokémon –not unless I want to be sued .  
Story: Giovanni gets de-aged and more doors are opened for him. And yet the first thing he chooses to do is harass Ash Ketchum. Ash is just WTF?  
Set after Unova, in the first episode of X and Y, a little around the time Ash first steps foot in Kalos.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
Warnings: Genderbending, perverts, raunchy humor, weird humor, craziness, etc…  
Pairings: Giovanni/Ash: ShatterShipping.

**Like a Boss  
**_Chapter Sixteen: Home Sweet Home_

"They're _here_?" Ash asked incredulously.

"According to the Lumiose Police, they're here," Archer answered affirmatively.

"Hm, I didn't think pokémon could go to prison," Giovanni said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Me either," Ash mumbled, staring at the entrance of the prison for Pikachu and Persian to come out.

And come out they did.

Tattoos covered Pikachu's arms and face and all along Persian's back. They strutted out of the prison with attitude, sunglasses covering their eyes and background music in full power.

Ash giggled while Giovanni grimaced. Archer, new to the inanity, looked caught off guard and stared a bit.

"I think our pokémon's gained street cred," Ash tried to keep from grinning. "They did time, so now they're tough shi –"

Giovanni covered her mouth. "Language, dear. We're with my prim and proper subordinate." He tossed a look at Archer, who straightened up with a frown at him.

Giovanni hid his smirk. Serves him right, trying to take Giovanni's woman and talking nonsense about pre-nups and all that…

Ash scooped up Pikachu and then roughly began using her sleeve to clean off Pikachu's face.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out, struggling cutely to get away.

"The ones on your arms can stay for now. The ones on your face, no," Ash said firmly.

Giovanni tilted his head, lightly touching Persian's back to examine the ink, and earning himself a growl. He rolled his eyes.

"So they're temporary?" Thank Arceus. Persian may be going through a phase, but both he and Giovanni were going to end up regretting the ink if it didn't eventually come off. The two pokémon grumpily nodded.

"We have to meet Serena and Lysandre at his café, so we can say goodbye," Ash told him. "We should head there now."

"Hm, the police are still trailing us, right? Making sure we don't do anything crazy?" he asked aloud, glancing at said police cars a few yards back.

"Correct, sir," Archer answered him. "I believe they are also hoping to make sure you don't take too long and to make sure you get out of the region quickly."

"Why do we have to be kicked out of the region?" Ash grumbled.

"It's only for a little bit," Giovanni soothed. "We'll be back soon enough and in time for you to compete."

"I better," Ash huffed. "Alright, let's go see Serena and Lysandre and then get out of here. Might as well. At least we won't have a police detail in Kanto."

"Don't jinx us," Giovanni mumbled, starting to walk.

"What was that?" Ash asked as she fell into step beside him.

"Nothing, nothing."

With their luck (especially his wife's), he wouldn't be surprised if Kanto ended up just as screwed up as Kalos had, because of them.

* * *

When they walked into the café, Ash had to hold back on her smirk as she saw Serena kissing Lysandre sweetly, and the older man amusingly turning bright red and clashing with his hair. Fortunately, her husband didn't have the same compulsions.

He cleared his throat loudly and smirked nice and wide. "It's magnificent to see wonderful examples of Public Displays of Affection. PDA is usually _so_ protested against. Stupid really."

Serena and Lysandre leaped back away from each other, and Giovanni and Ash shared a lewd look. Archer shook his head. No wonder these two were married. They were just made for each other.

"W-what happened to those two?" Lysandre asked faintly and they turned to see him looking at Pikachu and Persian, still covered in tattoos.

"They were in prison," Giovanni said nonchalantly.

"They've got street cred now," Ash said proudly.

Everyone else in the room stared at the couple strangely, while the talked about pokémon preened.

"I don't even know. I just don't," Lysandre muttered, still unsure how he got involved with this group. Still, he met the quirky, pretty Ash, who introduced him to his lovely, sweet girlfriend…

"Anyway, when are you two going to get married?" Ash asked and Lysandre nearly fell off his chair while Serena choked on the milkshake she'd been taking a sip of.

"Not just yet," Lysandre's smile twitched.

Serena smiled brightly. "I'm not in a hurry to marry yet. But it would be nice and I don't picture anyone else but Lysandre at the altar."

Lysandre brightened up. Maybe he should invest in a ring soon…

When he looked at Giovanni, the other man gave him a knowing look and he had to look away, cheeks bright red again.

"What about recruitment?" Serena asked curiously.

"Fantastic! We've gotten a lot of recruits since that PR video I made came out, and there's been a bunch that's jumped ship from Team Flare after the whole debacle and arrests. And I hear that the whole of the Kalos League have joined up!"

Lysandre started to twitch.

"I've had to persuade the gym leader Ramos to stick around and not retire just yet," Archer smoothly cut in. "He's holding out for one more year with the Kalos League before retiring and focusing full-time on our Team."

"Aw, really? I knew I liked that guy!"

Now, if only she could get Giovanni to do that Team Rocket PR video that she'd brought up before and they had briefly talked about. She was definitely sure they'd gain a whole damn region full of recruits! Maybe he'd be more willing if she agreed to do it with him, half-naked and all?

They could be the half-naked bosses of Team Rocket.

She giggled at that, earning looks her way, but that was just fine. Because she kind of liked that idea and thought it was absolutely freaking hilarious.

* * *

"So now that we're in the air, we're set to head back to Kanto, right?" Archer confirmed with his boss..es. Bosses. More than one boss. Because he had two bosses now.

"Mmhm," he was answered with by Ash, who had seemingly brought up with her a small unit of Team Flare personnel, who began to take out bags and set up something.

"Dear," Giovanni said and Archer tensed, wondering if his original boss would become upset at the new twist. "Why are there remnants of Team Flare here?"

Ash blinked at him as she sat down and one of her hands had nails begin being filed by one of the said Flare members.

"They're my new stylist team. Remember Tina from the power plant? She does my nails now, like she did then. And David of course," she waved towards the man starting to fixatedly work on her hair.

Archer stared while his boss just sighed and shook his head.

"Oh and Marianna is waiting to do my makeup." She pointed over to the other Flare member standing back and waiting her turn.

"Hi," Marianna waved weakly.

"What about him?" Archer pointed to the one guy standing back from the group and who looked lost.

"That's Tony. I felt sorry for him, especially after I knocked him out twice with the snow rifle."

"Of course you did," Giovanni said in amusement and Archer decided that this must be something he should get used to.

"So we should let Mom and Sam know we're heading home," Ash started. "I'm sure, even if I'll get a kick out of it, that we shouldn't just drop in on them and surprise them like this."

"Good idea," Giovanni said and Archer handed him his phone, watching the Flare grunts warily while keeping an eye on his bosses and being ready to help if needed.

The dial tone sounded aloud through the plane as Giovanni put the phone on speaker. Then they waited for a bit, until it was answered and Professor Oak spoke.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Sam!" Ash greeted from her spot and Archer had to scrunch his eyebrows together. Professor Oak was Sam? And Ash was close enough to the professor to address him so familiarly?

"Hello, Oak," Giovanni greeted as well.

"We're heading back home," Ash suddenly announced and they heard a loud "WHAT?" in the background. "We kind of got kicked out of Kalos for a bit, so we're heading back to Kanto in a little while. We're on a plane right now."

Oak sputtered, sounding caught off guard. "Kicked out…coming home…Ah…O-okay? I'll inform your mother. Yes, that's what I'll do. As for you, young lady, keep out of trouble! You're on a plane…there shouldn't be much for you to do and get in trouble with though…"

"Yeah, okay!" Ash told him cheerily. "See you soon!" she ended with as she hung up.

"I thought you were going to break it to him slowly," Giovanni continued to be amused. By then, Archer was beginning to get an understanding of things, particularly of his new boss. She was strange, yes, but he found himself enjoying that and her antics.

"Psh, Sam's probably used to me dumping info on him by now. Or he should –look at all the times I just blurt things out about what happened to him, like that time when we were in jail and I could have a phone call so I called him and told him we were in jail. He took that pretty well."

Archer and everyone else in the plane doubted that.

"So, like he'd said, there's nothing much to do on board," Ash said. "What do you feel like doing?"

Archer watched a very mischievous smirk spread across Giovanni's face.

"You wanna join the Mile High Club?"

Archer's cheeks pinked and he watched incredulously as Giovanni strode over to her, pushed passed the shocked Flare grunts and grabbed her hand, yanking her away from there and leading her to the back where there was a single room.

"Is this kind of thing going to be a regular occurrence?" one of the others, Tony Archer thought it was, asked faintly.

"…I-I think so…" Archer answered dazedly.

"Her hair," David sighed.

"Well, at least she'll probably have sexy sex hair after," Tina tried to say comfortingly.

Archer decided that he'd have to get used to his boss' new active libido and to not stare at his new boss so often, especially at times like this.

* * *

Cut scene~ Go to my Ao3 account for uncensored version.

* * *

When Oak hung his phone back up, he stared at it and tried to sort out his thoughts. While he was glad Ash was coming back, he still was trying to wrap his mind around everything that had happened to her.

_Jail_. Really! And then this thing about that snow war she'd started against Wulfric. And don't get him started about her being married! And of all people, it was to Giovanni Rocketto. Honestly, that boggled his mind. How did the two even know each other? How they'd get involved in the first place?!

He shook his head. Madness.

"Hey, Gramps! Did I hear right? Is Ash coming back?"

Well, that was one good thing to come of this. Ash could deal with Gary and he could stop fielding off his grandson's questions and stuff.

"Yeah, that's right."

Still, processing the news now, Oak began to feel exceedingly happy. He did miss the girl after all this time after all. He couldn't wait until she came back home.

"I'm going to go tell Ash's mother, alright? I'll see you later," Oak told Gary before he left his home in a hurry.

Ash had been gone for a long time, some years in fact. Kanto was her home. Pallet Town was where she grew up.

He knew that Delia would be just as excited as he was that she was coming back home.

* * *

They were nearing Pallet Town's airport and they were all getting ready to take off from the plane. In the midst of this, Ash finally got her stylist team to change into their new outfits.

"I approve!" she said brightly, examining them in their new Team Rocket outfits.

Now decked out in the new and improved Rocket uniforms, the former Team Flare grunts kept their blaring red sunglasses, though they were going to be outfitted into the new Rocket Spectres technology that the others now wore. They also kept their fire engine red hair, though they were contemplating dyeing it something else or keeping it as is as staples of being specifically assigned to Ash.

"Very good choices, Ma'am," Archer complimented her. "I fully endorse your move to change and update the Rocket uniforms."

Ash nodded surely. "They look much better, don't they?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Giovanni glowered at him.

Just then, the pilot announced that they were landing so everyone sat down to prepare for the touchdown. Several bumps later and then the plane fully stopped. Everyone gathered their things and then moved in a line behind Giovanni and Ash out of the plane and then onwards towards the airport, where a crowd of black and red clothed people were standing around. At the sight of Giovanni and Ash though, they broke out into loud applause and shouts.

The Idiot Brigade, as Ash and Giovanni had dubbed them, pushed themselves to the front of the crowd and stood in front of them.

"Heya, Bosses!" Meowth grinned. "Welcome home!"

"We wanted to give you a proper homecoming!" Butch followed up, turning about to show off the group as he gestured to the rest around them.

"Yeah!" Jessie pumped a fist into the air. "Especially after conquering Kalos and throwing down Flare like that!"

Cassidy flipped her hair back with a smirk. "Never doubted our Team would reign supreme."

Ash looked around the "empty except for them" airport.

"Did you guys clear out the airport?"

"Yep," James beamed at her.

"Nice," Ash clapped. "Good job, my minions!"

At Ash's look, Giovanni sighed and said, "Yeah, good job."

The five of them happily basked in the praise. Ash then turned towards her stylist team, who looked awkward, especially since they still had signs on them that showed they'd previously been part of Team Flare.

"Welcome to the Family!" Ash told them, throwing out her arms in welcome.

Her stylist team's eyes watered and they started sniffling and crying.

"Yes, Ma'am! We'll serve you well!"

Giovanni sweatdropped and thought that once again his wife earned more fanatics to follow her.

* * *

Gary was with his grandpa and Ash's mom, waiting in the (surprisingly) empty parking lot of the airport. There were, though, a few large black double decker buses parked off to the side. As for themselves, they were there to pick Ash and her…_husband_ up, and bring them back home.

Tch! Husband? Since when did that dork even get married? And why would she! She's only –what? Sixteen? She's way too young to be married. And who was it anyway? Anytime he asked his grandpa, he would dodge his questions.

Well, even if she was married, Gary was sure that she'd realize what a mistake she'd made. She'd realize that she was too young to be married and that the guy was probably some loser anyhow. Then maybe Gary could talk to her, maybe get her to see him in a different light, and then who knows…

The doors to the airport opened and a sea of black and red clothed people streamed out of it, causing him to gape. Unnoticed to him, his grandpa and Mrs. Ketchum just sighed and looked on in amusement. After the sea of people cleared out, all of them trekking over to the group of black buses, that was when Gary saw Ash and who he guessed was Ash's –_husband_?!

"What the hell is Giovanni Rocketto doing here?!" Gary practically shrieked.

He missed the pitying look his grandpa sent him.

Started 10/4/16 – Completed 11/29/16

**A/n: Haha, I'm back! Again! The last part of my birthday updates (finally) XD So we're finally back in Kanto (next season is totally Alola and their honeymoon, hurr hurr). Let's just say Kanto is not prepared. Not at all. Heh! Anyway, please remember to review! They always cheer me up and pull me out of my funk, so I love getting them and reading them!**

* * *

**Anon Reviews:**

1\. fan: Hell yeah, like a boss! Right? Haha.

2\. KitKat: I know, right? But those restaurants are really in the game XD It's funny!

3\. Elizabeth: Aw, thanks! I'm glad you love my partiality of Ash collecting gym leaders and bosses xD I can't help it though, but I'm glad people like it, even with its weirdness!

4\. Madhatterscat: Will do! (salutes)

5\. Guest 1: Poor cake, lol! But unfortunately, more laughter (I hope) coming your way! Enjoy!

6\. Guest 2: More reactions coming up though! Sam just can't take it, but Gary though –he's going to keep on spit-taking and freaking out. Oh, it will be glorious XD And Delia knows her daughter, so of course she'll be like whatevs~ Lol, yeah –they couldn't find Ash and so she never got arrested or had to give her statement, lucky her. That's totally canon!

7\. Guest 3/Lynn: Only Ash alright! Giovanni will never regret not doing a prenup, he'll just learn to grovel to keep her by his side XD And takeover of the gym? Try takeover of the entire Team! And haha, I should do that –have Ash accompany 'Jessalina' to a Pokémon showcase and then have units of the Team hiding in the audience and voting XD

8\. Guren: They always have sex XD Though if you're talking of the explicit version, I have those chapters in my Ao3 account~

9\. Pokémon Fan: You and Gary both with the spit takes, huh? But funnies coming your way!

10\. Vashne: Thanks! Wow, that's awesome to hear. Glad you enjoyed this story that much. I'm definitely continuing, so don't worry~

* * *

**Quick Points:**

1\. **Pandora Pairings Forum**: Rare pair forum I created that has lots of challenges, so check it and subscribe please!

2\. **The Regions Legends**: If you like Pokémon, this is my collab account with a few friends of mine. Please check it out and fav, alert, and review! I'm personally in charge of **"The Book of Ash"**, **"The Book of Eve"**,**"The Book of Mal"**, and **"Kitty Claws."**

3\. **Loyal to the Game:** I have a chapter I'm working on. It'll probably be posted next week (I was aiming for tomorrow, but too much got in the way).

4\. **Sun/Moon idea:** I just finished the main storyline of the games! I was wondering if any of you would be interested in me writing a story about Guzma and the Player Character? I really like the pairing, especially after knowing Guzma's backstory!


End file.
